Ty podvazky ti seknou, kámo!
by Aifsaath
Summary: Sasuke, Gaara a Neji díky nebetyčné nenávisti osudu musí strávit půlroku v dívčím internátě Madame Tsunade. V přestrojení.
1. Punčošky

Všechno to začalo jednoho krásného podzimního rána v aule. Když se nad tím ale Neji zamyslel, došel k závěru, že celou tu patálii předcházela řada varovných znamení. (Moc tomu nevěřte; on Neji byl v tomto ohledu jako stará cikánka.) V první řadě: při snídani Gaara nedopil svoje kafe – což bylo obzvláště divné, zvlášť pro někoho, kdo znal Gaarovu kofeinovou obsesi. V řadě druhé: málem ho cestou do obchodu srazil Jirayův mercedes. A v řadě další: ta prodavačka si ho _zase _spletla s holkou.

Ten den prostě začal špatně a nemohl ani jinak než špatně skončit.

Zrovna šel s Gaarou do školy - cesta od intru do hlavní budovy vedla hezkým parčíkem a klikatila se mezi tisy a lískami podél zdi- když se nad nimi ozval pištivý, přiškrcený hlas: „Pomoc!"

„Sasuke?" Oba chlapci vzhlédli. Opravdu, Uchiha balancoval na zídce a vypadal, že nemá daleko k omdlení. _„Sasuke-kuuun!" _Bojové vřeštění fanynek náhle dodalo mladíkovi odvahy. Sebral veškerou svou odvahu a seskočil dolů z metrové zídky. Neesteticky se svalil Gaarovi k nohám. Sykl bolestí. Gaara udiveně povytáhl světlé obočí. Uchiha okamžitě vstal a začal se zběsile oprašovat.

„Pořád utíkáš, Uchiho?" ušklíbl se Gaara potměšile. „Měl ses jim _postavit_ jako chlap. Víš, _jak_ to myslím."

„Obávám se, že přesně tohle chtějí," uculil se Neji. Sasuke jim oběma věnoval vražedný pohled.

„Pitomci," zabručel nakonec.

Konečně dorazili na hodinu. Kankuro-sensei se samozřejmě ještě nedostavil. Aula hučela nervozitou; nikdo ze studentů herectví netušil, proč si je sem nechali svolat. Hašteřící se Sasori-sensei a Kiba za katedrou jim příliš jistoty nedodávali, protože si pak nemohli vysvětlit, s kým a kde se sakra Kankuro zase zdržel. Sasukeho napadlo, že třeba Shikamaru bude vědět víc. Vzal proto podřimujícího chlapce za rameno a pořádně jím zatřásl. Nara pomalu rozlepil víčka.

„He?" udělal, když se ho Sasuke zeptal, jestli netuší, co se děje.

„Něco nám prej chtěj' voznámit, nebo co. A nevotravuj, spim," zabručel Shikamaru, než se znovu svalil na lavici. Sasuke zprávu předal dál.

„Bratr se zmiňoval o nějaké závěrečné hře," zamyslel se Gaara. „Nejspíš nám budou chtít rozdat role."

„To se mi nějak nezdá," pochyboval Neji. Chtěl pokračovat, ale to se dveře auly otevřely a dovnitř nakráčel ředitel akademie doprovázený Kankurem. Studenti se okamžitě postavili do pozoru. Kiba vyplázl jazyk na Kankura a drcnul loktem do Sasoriho, aby vypadnul z profesorského křesla.

„Nedělejte kruci binec," zabručel Kankuro a postavil se před studenty. Ředitel, Sarutobi Hiruzen, se posadil na uvolněnou židli a kývl, ať začne. Kankuro si odkašlal.

„Dobré ráno, studenti. Sešli jsme se zde, abychom…"

„Začátek jak na pohřbu," zahučel Naruto, za což byl okamžitě odměněn pohlavkem od souseda.

„…Pokud má pan Uzumaki nějaké výhrady k mému proslovu, může se sebrat a jít za dveře. Škoda jenom, že bychom ho už nepustili zpátky." Kankuro počkal, dokud se aula neutišila, než navázal, kde skončil. „Sešli jsme se zde, abychom se společně domluvili na hře, kterou bude ukončeno vaše studium na škole. S panem ředitelem jsme se dohodli, že nejlepší hrou pro váš ročník bude _Tisíc květů sakury_. Klasické drama."

Ozvalo se několikero zaúpění.

„Ano, uznávám, že je to příběh poněkud sladkobolný a komplikovaný," usmál se Kankuro. „Ale umožňuje vám předvést celou škálu vašich hereckých dovedností. Ano, budete muset taky zpívat, Naruto. Na nastudování a přípravu své role máte celý zimní semestr. Hrajeme na konci června. Uvědomte si, že výsledek představení se odrazí na vašem výstupním hodnocení. A to se nezmiňuji o možných angažmá. A teď abych rozdal role… Máš dotaz, Saii?"

„Ano," přikývl bledý chlapec a postavil se, aby ho ostatní slyšeli. „V _Tisíc květů sakury_ se objevuje několik ženských rolí včetně hlavní. Jenomže tady máme všichni penisy, takže…"

Kankuro-sensei se uculil. Ve studentech vyklíčilo podezření, že se ocitli v pěkné kaši. Jejich domněnky se záhy potvrdily. „Pánové, jste přece herci. Nedejbůh, aby byly penisy překážkou vašemu hraní. Vezměte na vědomí, že stovky generací herců před vámi se vtělovalo do osob opačného pohlaví, protože ženy nesměly na jeviště. Vzpomeňte si na antické divadlo či alžbětinské drama, nó, kabuki a stovky dalších. Když to zvládli oni, zvládnete to i vy. Berte to jako výzvu."

„Vám se to snadno řekne," namítl student Zaku, „ale nikdo tady kromě Deidary nevypadá jako ženská!"

„Hej!" ohradil se Deidara a přestal si pilovat nehty.

Kankuro se pousmál, jeho ostře řezané rysy jakoby zněžněly. Pomalými kroky přistoupil k Zakuovi. Pohyboval se ladně; zdálo se, že z něj veškerá jeho mužskost vytratila a nahradilo je nepopiratelné ženství. „Kdopak ti namluvil, že vzhled je to jediné, čím se žena liší od muže, hm?" pronesl sametovým altem zralé dámy, z něhož šla mladíkům husí kůže. Kankuro se rozhlédl po studentech a pohledem je vyzýval k protestu, ale nikdo se neozval. Profesor se zašklebil a iluze rázem odpadla. Byl to znovu Kankuro. „Vidíte? _Tohle_ je herectví. Vžít se do jiné osoby natolik dokonale, až se tou osobou _stanete_, a přimět ostatní, aby vám uvěřili. Vzhled je vedlejší. Nějaké další otázky? Ne? Skvělé. Zpátky k rolím. Začneme od hlavní. Nějaký kandidát na roli princezny Ayumi?"

„Deidara-hime!" ozvalo se ze zadních řad. Přidalo se k němu několik dalších studentů. Blondýn v přední řadě zrudl jako rajče. O pár okamžiků později aulou hučelo skandování _Deidara! Deidara! _Jmenovaný už to déle nevydržel. Vymrštil se ze sedadla a otočil se ke svým spolužákům. Jeho dlouhé vlasy půvabně zavlály.

„Už mám toho dost!" zařval. Ztichli. „Přestaňte si ze mě dělat pořád srandu! Kolikrát vám mám opakovat, že nejsem ženská? Mám vám snad ukázat svýho ptáka? Jsem chlap!" Poslední prohlášení se bohužel minulo účinkem, neboť mu hlas už tak namáhaný jekotem vyskočil do fistule. Studenti propukli v hurónský smích. Deidara zbledl.

„Vlezte mi na záda!" zaječel a vyřítil se ven z auly.

„Doufám, že jste spokojení," řekl suše Kankuro, když se studenti zklidnili. „Hlavně ty, Sasuke."

Uchiha ztuhl. „Ale pane…"

„Neodmlouvej, neměl jsi provokovat. Budeš hrát prostitutku Satsuko."

Když zlomyslný chechot konečně utichl, Kankuro pokračoval: „Pořád nám zbývá rozhodnout, kdo bude hrát princeznu a kdo její zlou sestru. Nějaké návrhy?"

Nikdo ani neceknul. Jen některé pohledy se stočily k dlouhým Nejiho vlasům. Hyuuga se znepokojeně zavrtěl na židli. Gaara,který seděl vedle něj, se také stáhl do sebe, když si náhle uvědomil, že jeho hubená, drobná figura může vyvolávat v ostatních nevhodné nápady. K jejich smůle si toho Kankuro všiml.

„Gaaro? Neji? Postavte se."

Neochotně poslechli. Víc a víc studentů k nim otáčelo hlavy. Po několika minutách pečlivé prohlídky všichni seznali, že oba jsou velice vhodnými kandidáty. Gaara se nadechoval k protestu, ale bratrův potměšilý úšklebek ho zbavil odvahy.

„Myslím, že je rozhodnuto. Neji bude princezna a Gaara si zahraje zlou sestru. Vy tři se po hodině stavíte v kanceláři ředitele.

A teď přejdeme k pánským rolím…."

Ředitel Sarutobi si potěšeně hověl ve svém křesle a bystrým pohledem měřil tři studenty před sebou. Mladý pan Uchiha předstíral, že se tu ocitl omylem. Hiashiho synovec se pro změnu tvářil, jako kdyby spolknul citrón. Gaara nasupeně zíral na usmívajícího se Kankura. Atmosféra v kanceláři houstla. Jak se těmhle třem, pomyslel si Sarutobi, podaří vtělit se do něžného pohlaví, netuším. Když se zadíval na Sasukeho široká ramena a Nejiho vytáhlou postavu, pochyboval ještě víc. Gaarův vražedný výraz také nepůsobil příliš nadějně.

„Ale pánové," snažil se je utěšit. „Nesmíte to vnímat jako potupu. Budete muset nosit sukně. No a co? Skoti nosí kilty jako národní kroj a neberou si k nim ani spodky!"

Kankuro vypadal zaujatě. „Skutečně? Žádné spodní prádlo? To zní… zajímavě."

„Ne, nezní!" okřikl ho výhružným tónem Sasori, ale šeptem vzápětí dodal: „I když kvůli tobě…"

Sarutobi dělal, že je neslyšel. „Napadá vás nějaký způsob, jak se pořádně připravit na vaše role?"

„Ne," odsekl kousavě Sasuke. „Hraju _prostitutku_, pane řediteli. Jak se mám asi podle vás připravit na roli? Mám jít šlapat u dálnice?"

„Od věci to není," zamyslel se ředitel, „ale nemusíme zacházet do krajností."

„_Prostitutka? To je dobrý nápad…"_

„_Dohajzlu, Kankuro, kolikrát ti mám říkat, že mě z těch zatracených kramfleků bolí nohy?"_

„_Tak řeknu Kibovi…"_

„_Čtyřicítky! A ať tě ani nenapadne kupovat dvaceticentimetrový podpatky jako minule!"_

„Ticho tam!" okřikl je Sarutobi. „Jste v práci!"

„Omlouváme se, pane," napřímil se Sasori. Ředitel na ně chvíli hleděl zpod přísně staženého obočí, než se obrátil zpět ke chlapcům.

„Máte nějaký nápad aspoň vy? Neji? Ne? A ty, Gaaro?" Oba zavrtěli hlavou. Sarutobi se zamyšleně poškrábal na bradě a díval se přitom z okna na krásný parčík před školou. Někde už podobný viděl. Náhle mu svitlo. „Měl bych návrh. Nebude se vám líbit, ale nic jiného vám nejspíš nezbývá."

„Předem upozorňuju, že do žádného bordelu pracovat nepůjdu!" zvolal Sasuke.

„Klid, Sasuke. Tohle jsem na mysli neměl. Vzpomněl jsem si na jednu svou známou. Slyšel jste už někdo o Tsunade Senju?"

„Myslíte tu doktorku, jak sekla s prací a založila dívčí internát?" ozval se Kankuro.

„Přesně tak," usmál se Sarutobi. Trojici mladíků polilo neblahé tušení. „Napadlo mě, co kdybych Tsunade zavolal a zeptal se jí, jestli nemá ve škole ještě volná místa. Vysvětlil bych jí vaši situaci. Ona by určitě ráda souhlasila. Měli byste pak dostatek času a možností-"

„To nám chcete říct," skočil mu Neji do řeči, „že máme celý zimní semestr strávit v nějakém internátu s pubertálními kobylami, aniž by nás kdokoliv nezasvěcený odhalil?"

„Tvůj bystrý úsudek mě nikdy nepřestane překvapovat," řekl ředitel. „Okolnosti vás přimějí skrývat svou mužskou stránku. Obzvláště," zde se Sarutobi neubránil uchechtnutí, „pan Uchiha bude muset utajit svou identitu."

Byl by pokračoval dál, ale vyrušilo ho rázné zaklepání na dveře. „Dále," vyzval návštěvníka Sarutobi. Místnost se zdála rázem o něco menší, když dovnitř vstoupil jakýsi bělovlasý hromotluk s bradavicí na nose. Sasori se instinktivně přitiskl ke Kankurovi a samou hrůzou nespouštěl z neznámého oči.

„Hiruzene! Ty dědku!" zaburácel chlap.

„Taky tě rád vidím, Jiraiyo."

„_Ono to mluví?"_

„_Sklapni, Sasori."_

„Pánové, dovolte, abych vám představil mého bývalého studenta, Jiraiyu. Spíš ho ale budete znát pod pseudonymem _Gama sennin."_

„Vy jste ten spisovatel?" zpozorněl Sasori. Vzápětí zrudl, když ze sebe soukal, že jeho romány mu byly vždy _velkou_ inspirací. Ostatní se horečně snažili vyhnat z hlavy znepokojivé obrazy.

„Ehm," přerušil trapné ticho Sarutobi. „Jiraiya se nabídl, že bude sponzorovat vaše představení."

„Jo," přikývl chlápek a posadil se na okraj starožitného psacího stolu. Sarutobiho prosebný pohled ignoroval. „_Tisíc květů sakury_. Už jsem to hodně dlouho neviděl. Tak mě napadá, která kočka hraje princeznu?"

Chvíli to vypadalo, že se Kankuro udusí kašlem.

„Já," odpověděl Neji nenadšeně.

„To je dobrej vtip, mladej," zasmál se Jiraiya. „Ne, vážně! Ayumi má být půvabná a graciézní! Miss Universe by se před ní třásla! Kde máte tu holku?"

„Pan Hyuuga nevtipkoval," vysvětlil ředitel. „Skutečně dostal tu roli."

„Děláte si srandu."

„Kéž by," zamumlal Neji.

„Ty si stěžuj," bručel Sasuke.

Kankuro se raději pustil do vysvětlování. Jiraiya naslouchal s narůstajícím zájmem a nadšením. Poté, co Kankuro osvětlil důvod, proč tu mladíci postávali, svěřil se Sarutobi se svým nápadem zatáhnout do příprav Tsunade.

„Cože?" vyjekl Jiraiya.

„Pitomost, že?" neodpustil si Sasuke.

„Vždyť je to naprosto geniální!"

„Geniální?" vydechl Uchiha. „Geniální? Vždyť tam budou samé holky! Jestli přijdou na to, kdo jsem, roztrhají mě zaživa!"

„Mladej, s tebou určitě něco není v pořádku," zamračil se Jiraiya. „Máte příležitost strávit půl roku v dívčím internátě mezi nažhavenýma, mladýma holkama, co měsíce neviděly chlapa – a vy si ještě stěžujete?"

„Víš, Jiraiyo, krása plánu spočívá v tom, že ty dívky nesmí zjistit, že se jedná o mládence," poznamenal Sarutobi.

„V tom nevidím problém," uculil se Jiraiya. Rozhostilo se ticho.

„E-ehm," odkašlal si Sarutobi a vytrhl tak ostatní ze zajetí erotických představ. „Beru to tak, že je rozhodnuto. Volám Tsunade."

„Počkejte, pane řediteli!" zarazil ho Gaara. „Jak si můžete myslet, že nás neodhalí? Nevypadáme jako holky, nechováme se jako holky a nejsme holky!"

„Na tom něco je," zahučel Sasuke.

„Co není, může být," prohlásil Jiraiya. „Přece nemůže být tak těžký převlíknout se za ženskou."

„Punčocháče a podpatky nikdy nic nezkazí," přispěl svou troškou do mlýna Sasori. Ostatní se po něm zděšeně ohlédli. „A taky paruka a make-up… Hej! Nekoukejte tak na mě! Snažím se jen pomoct!"

„Jistě," zachrčel Sarutobi. Obrátil tázavý pohled ke chlapcům.

„Má to ale háček," zvolal vítězoslavně Neji. „Jsme na mizině! Nemáme na převleky."

„Já to klidně zasponzoruju," nabídl se Jiraiya. „Mám ale podmínku."

„Jakou?" zeptala se trojice unisono v naději, že se bude jednat o něco nesplnitelného.

„Budete muset být sexy. Žhavý. Nádherný. Jasný? Až tu skončíme, půjdeme nakupovat. Zítra ráno vás v těch oblečkách chci vidět."

Sarutobi byl sám zvědavý, jak si s převlekem poradí takový Sasuke. A co teprve s uniformami… Pohledem zabloudil k mladíkovým lýtkům. Řvala testosteronem. Pokusil se představit si Sasukeho v námořnickém stejnokroji.

Vždycky se můžou vymluvit na hormonální problémy, ne?

„Chtěl bych vás jenom upozornit," ozval se Kankuro, „že pokud budete svou přípravu bojkotovat, tak nejenže zkazíte celé vystoupení, ale také proletíte u závěrečné zkoušky. Je ve vašem zájmu _snažit se_ a _uspět._ Vyjádřil jsem se jasně?"

Sarutobi musel uznat, že Kankuro své vyděračské schopnosti stačil za pouhé tři roky učení na jeho škole vypilovat až k virtuositě. Byla to teprve tato pohrůžka, která donutila studenty přistoupit bez dalšího odmlouvání na podmínky. V duchu si poznamenal, že za to musí Kankurovi zvýšit plat.

Netrvalo dlouho a Jiraiya odešel do města spolu se studenty. Prý nakupovat. Sarutobi raději nehádal, jaké modely bude jeho studentům vnucovat. Už viděl tu záplavu krajkových podvazků, hedvábných punčocháčů a korzetů…

Tohle bude zajímavé.

„Můj vlastní bratr!" běsnil toho večera Gaara, když se konečně vrátili z města. „Můj vlastní bratr mě byl ochoten prodat tomu zatracenému úchylovi!"

„Vím přesně, jak se cítíš," povzdechl si Neji a natáhl si na nohu růžovou punčošku.

„Bohužel," zavrčel Sasuke, který se právě snažil donutit hřebenem své vlasy, aby poslechly zákony gravitace. Zatím neúspěšně.

Gaara se naposledy zadíval s odporem na paruku, kterou držel. Měla stejný odstín jako jeho vlasy a dlouhé kučeravé lokny se vlnily v bohatých kaskádách. Zkusmo si ji nasadil na hlavu. Postavil se před zrcadlo a vyplázl na sebe jazyk. Zamyslel se. Natáhl se pro mašličky, kterých Jiraiya nakoupil spousty, a udělal si dva culíky po stranách hlavy.

Nevypadalo to tak hrozně.

Potom si lehce nanesl růž na tváře a skousnul rty, až mu zčervenaly. Chvíli se zamyšleně prohlížel, než posbíral několik svršků a vycpávek a zmizel ve své ložnici.

„Budeme muset nosit roláky," poznamenal Neji a poklepal si na Adamovo jablko. Sasuke se zašklebil. Odhodil hřeben do kouta a vytáhl z jedné nákupní tašky podprsenku. Držel ji štítivě prsty co nejdál od sebe.

„Béčka?"

„Hn."

Neji se chvíli prodíral nakoupenými tretkami, než našel gelové vycpávky příslušné velikosti. Podal je Sasukemu, který zápolil se zapínáním podprsenky. Kdyby mu Neji nepomohl, nejspíš by si vykloubil rameno.

„Ehm ehm," ozval se za nimi sladce zabarvený mezzosoprán. Oba mladíci se ohlédli. Vzápětí vyjekli, když si uvědomili, _kdo_ to stojí před nimi. Když se konečně vzpamatovali z šoku, neodpustil si Sasuke poznámku: „Ty si něco kompenzuješ, že jo?"

„Nebuď tak… ošklivý. Viděla jsem tvůj výraz, _Sa-su-ke-kun!" _usmála se lascivně zrzka. Velice. Vyvinutá. Zrzka. „Vím, že se ti _líbím," _zašvitořila.

„Nech toho, Gaaro," zasténal. „Mluvíš jako nějaká moje pošahaná fanynka."

„To bolelo," ohradil se Gaara tentokrát vlastním hlasem. Posadil se na pohovku vedle Nejiho a zpoza dlouhých řas pozoroval Sasukeho, jak si natahuje neprůhledné, černé punčocháče.

„Jestli ti můžu něco poradit, tak si pod ně dej stehenní vycpávky, jinak budeš vypadat jako kulturistka."

Poslechl ho. Přeci jenom, Gaara si se svou proměnou poradil dobře. Polkl. Víc než dobře. Zatímco si vázal ke stehnům polštářky, po očku sledoval Nejiho, jak si splétá vlasy do copu a jak mu Gaara vybírá halenku.

„Nesnáším kytičky!"

„Buď chlap a oblíkni si to!"

Nadcházející ráno panovala v ředitelně poněkud napjatá atmosféra. Sarutobi těkal pohledem mezi dveřmi a svými společníky – Uchiha by je určitě nazval Komisí Pro Potírání Lidské Důstojnosti, ale Sasukeho námitky už dávno neplatily. Čtveřice pánů čekala na mládence, kteří se měli dostavit do ředitelny v převleku, aby bylo posouzeno, zda je jejich kamufláž dostatečná.

„Kde jsou? Měli tu být už před čtvrthodinou."

„Ženskejm vždycky trvá dlouho, než se oblíknou," uchechtl se Jiraiya. Kankuro obrátil oči v sloup. Sasori zívl. Přešel ke stolku, kde byla postavená konvice s šálky, a nalil si kávu. Spokojeně přivoněl k nápoji.

Ozvalo se zaklepání.

„To budou oni," řekl Jiraiya. Nemýlil se.

Otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vstoupila statná dívka elegantního vzhledu. Měla na sobě hezký manšestrový kabátek stažený v pase a černou sukni zvonového střihu sahající těsně pod kolena. Krásu jejích lýtek zdůrazňovaly vysoké boty. Jako uhel černé vlasy jí spadaly podél oduševnělé tváře. Vystouplých lícních kostí se nenápadně dotkla růž a oči měla zvýrazněné světlými stíny. Sarutobi sklouzl pohledem k jejím trochu kostnatým rukám pianistky. Líbila se mu.

„Spokojený?" zavrčela.

„Překonal jsi naše očekávání, Sasuke."

„Hmpf," udělal Uchiha nasupeně a posadil se do křesla. Mezitím se dveře otevřely podruhé.

Tato dívka byla ztělesněním mladické krásy a nevinnosti. Dlouhé tmavé vlasy si zapletla do dvou copů, které jí dodávaly na vzhledu Heidi, děvčátka z hor. Dívčinu svěžest podtrhovaly pastelové tóny jejího oblečení. I ona si oblékla sukni, řasenou a fialové barvy. Štíhlost její postavy zdůrazňovala košilka zdobená květinovým vzorkem. Její oděv však nebyl ničím ve srovnání s plachým ruměncem na jejích tvářích a se rtíky barvou připomínající zralé broskve.

Sasori si vzpomněl, že je neslušné civět na někoho s otevřenými ústy.

„Sarutobi-sensei," uklonila se – či spíš – vysekla pukrle. Vzápětí Neji přešel do obvyklého módu. Jeho něžný výraz ztvrdl, ruměnec a roztomilost opadla.

„Ani nevíte, jak jsem na vás hrdý," ozval se Kankuro.

„Jo? To jste ještě neviděl svého _bráchu_," zahučel Sasuke z křesla.

„Co je s Gaarou?"

Sasuke nestačil odpovědět, protože do místnosti vešlo TO. První, čeho si na TOM člověk musel všimnout, bylo dmoucí se poprsí, díky čemuž vypadala jako předloha pro hlavní hrdinku z nějakého hentai, a ohromná hříva rudých vlasů kroutících se do drobných prstýnků, kterou zdobily pestré mašličky. Vrcholem excentričnosti byly její černorudé qi lolita šaty ozdobené kraječkami a kanýrky. Kolárek upnutý až ke krku agresivnost jejích ňader jenom umocňoval. Hezké nohy v síťovaných punčocháčích minisukně zakrývala sotva do půli stehen. Na vysokých podpatcích šněrovaných bot, které byly jak vystřižené z fetišistického katalogu, se pohybovala neuvěřitelně mrštně. Roztomile zatřásla hlavou a zavlnila smyslnými, rubínovými rty. „Ohayooo!" zahalasila dívka zvesela a na nic nečekajíc, hopsla Sarutobimu na stůl.

Sasori se opařil kávou. Kankurovi zaskočilo. Jiraiya hyperventiloval. Sarutobiho pokoušel infarkt.

„Tohle…" zachrčel.

„Anó?" protáhla dívka lascivně. Popadla ho za kravatu a přitáhla si ho blíž. „Copak, _pane řediteli?_ Líbím se vám?_"_

„Měl jsem za to," vzpamatoval se Kankuro, „že prostitutku hraje Sasuke."

„Ts, nebuď tak protivný, niisan," ohradila se kreatura a seskočila ze stolu. Sarutobi si oddechl. Jiraiya využil příležitosti a popadl ji kolem pasu.

„Niiiiisááán!" zavřeštěla. „Pusť mě, ty hnusáku! Povídám, pusť mě!" A bušila do Jirayiy pěstičkami. Když se k tomu Jiraiya neměl, promluvil Gaara vlastním hlasem: „To, na co saháte, je půl kila silikonového gelu, pane." Poznámka zapůsobila. Jiraiya se okamžitě stáhl a ještě notnou chvíli si utíral ruce o kalhoty.

„Ehm, myslím," odkašlal si Sarutobi, „že můžeme s klidem prohlásit chlapce za… hm… způsobilé." Zadíval se na Gaaru. „Více než způsobilé."

Gaara opovržlivě poodhrnul ret. Ten výraz byl tak… _gaarovský_, že absolutně nepasoval k jeho vzhledu rozpustilé školačky. „Být vámi, po představení emigruju někam _hodně_ daleko a změním si identitu."

„Člověk by řekl, že si svou roli užíváš," chlácholil ho Kankuro.

„Dobrá, to stačí," utnul rodící se sourozeneckou hádku Sarutobi. „Volám Tsunade. Vy si zatím rozmyslete, pod jakými jmény budete vystupovat. Nejlepší bude, když si necháte své příjmení a jako křestní budete používat jména vašich rolí. Bude to pro vás rozhodně méně matoucí."

„Já si _svoje_ příjmení nechávat nebudu," řekl Sasuke. „Už to vidím, jak se na mě ty megery sesypou a budou se vyptávat, jestli náhodou nejsem příbuzný se sebou."

„Ano, ty jsi ta nešťastná výjimka."

„Ale pane," ozval se Neji, „Hyuugové jsou přece hlavou největší juukenské školy bojových umění. Jsme známí po celém Japonsku!"

„Ty si opravdu myslíš, že průměrné pubertální děvče slyšelo někdy o jedné jediné juukenské škole? Pochybuji," uzavřel záležitost Sarutobi. Zvedl sluchátko. Vytočil číslo. Chvíli bylo ticho. „Haló? Ano, to jsem já, Sarutobi. Volám ti ohledně té záležitosti s přípravou. Cože? Ano, chlapci jsou perfektně připravení. Nebudeš věřit vlastním očím, až je uvidíš. Dokonale zapadnou. Ano. Ano. Vyřídím jim to. Na slyšenou." Položil sluchátko a zadíval se na mladíky. „Zítra ráno odjíždíte. Jděte si sbalit věci."

Postavili se. Neji už bral za kliku, když Sarutobi dodal: „A nezapomeňte na učebnice."

Ten večer byl na dlouhou dobu poslední, kdy mohli být ve vlastní kůži. Kdy nemuseli předstírat, že se jim líbí roztomilé věci a že zbožňují boty na vysokých podpatcích. Byl to poslední večer, který netrávili voskovou depilací nohou (zde musím poznamenat, že se Neji rozplakal bolestí. Gaara a Sasuke si z něj vzali poučení a předtím, než přiložili voskové pásky na své nohy, vypili několik sklenek vodky. Anestezie zabrala.) a nanášením pílinku (nebo jak se ten sajrajt jmenoval) na obličej.

Byl to poslední den jejich mužnosti, a proto ho strávili kde jinde než v zapadlé knajpě čtvrté cenové kategorie.

Hospoda nevoněla. Páchla. Vlastně se tu vůbec nedalo mluvit o vzduchu. Byla to jakási směsice metanu a sirovodíku a jen díky pootevřené větračce v rohu se tu štamgasti neudusili. Neji s obavami hleděl na žhnoucí konec barmanovy cigarety a každou vteřinou očekával ohromující explozi. Pak se zadíval na umaštěný půllitr před sebou. S jistou dávkou představivosti jeho obsah vzdáleně připomínal pivo.

„Zatracené divadlo," ulevil si Gaara a přičichl ke sklenici. Nenapil se. Sasuke prohlásil to samé, s tím rozdílem, že použil drsnějšího výrazu, a také přičichl ke sklenici. Zaškaredil se. Neji se dotkl ucha sklenice. Gaarovo světlé obočí vystřelilo vzhůru. „Ty na to saháš?" vyjekl. Neji sebral veškerou svou odvahu, uchopil půllitr a zvedl ho k ústům. Sasuke a Gaara na něj zírali s výrazy němé hrůzy a nezměrného obdivu.

„Na muže," pronesl Neji a napil se.

Když o pár minut později přišel k sobě, bylo „pivo" pryč a namísto tří ohavně zapáchajících půllitrů tu stály tři lahve s nápisy v neznámém jazyce. Jediné, co dovedl přečíst, byl název „Pislner Urquel."

„Pozornost podniku. Ještě nikdy se jim nestalo, že by s někým jejich… pivo takhle šlehlo," vysvětlil Sasuke.

Otevřeli lahváče. Chvíli opojeně popíjeli své plzně, než se rozhovořili. Plácali o fotbale, o kickboxu, o judu a o hardcore pornu. Mluvili schválně tak sprostě, až z toho trnulo i otrlým štamgastům, když je náhodou zaslechli. Vidina šesti měsíců plných estrogenu je nutila chovat se aspoň dnes večer jako macha. Nebylo to však součástí jejich osobností, proto brzy sklouzli z výšin vulgárního jazyka do oblasti víceméně spisovné a slušné. Ztichli.

„Vždycky mě zajímalo," ozval se po chvíli Gaara, „proč tě vlastně holky tak pronásledují, Sasuke. Zas takový krasavec nejsi."

„Za všechno může to pitomé dorama," vzdychl Sasuke. „Do svých šestnácti let jsem hrál v jednom dementním seriálu, který televize odvysílala všude. Můj bratr tam taky hrál. Stal se z toho hit."

„O čem to bylo?" zeptal se Neji.

„Děsně slabomyslná fantasmagorická kravina," řekl Sasuke. „Stokrát ohraná zápletka a ninjové k tomu. Já a můj bratr jsme byli synové hlavy jistého klanu do té doby, než mu ruplo v hlavě a pozabíjel celou rodinu kromě mě. Moje postava přísahala pomstu a byla ochotná kvůli tomu udělat cokoliv."

„To je hodně blbé," uznal Gaara.

„Ale to není všechno," pokračoval Sasuke znechuceně. „Uzumaki tam hrál idiota posedlého démonem. Nějaké zvíře to bylo. Fretka nebo hyena. Mělo to zuby a připomínalo to psa. Prostě nějaká šelma s devíti ocasy. No a jeho role spočívala v tom, že mě pronásledoval přes celý kontinent a snažil se mě přesvědčit, že pomsta je špatná a podobné moralistické žvásty. Do toho řval, že se cítí jako můj bratr, hlavně když jsem se ho pokoušel umlátit cihlou. Samozřejmě se muselo ukázat, že on je Vyvolený a já jsem jeho Antagonista."

„Děláš si srandu, že jo," zachrčel Neji. „Tohle se nemohlo proslavit."

„Proslavilo. Plakáty s mým obličejem byly v každém dívčím časopise. Musel jsem vystupovat v reklamách. A Itachi, sotva jsem ho v seriálu zabil, ukončil veškerý styk s médii a nechal mě napospas novinářům."

„Není divu, že se s ním nestýkáš," přikývl soucitně Gaara.

„A co mě naštvalo nejvíc," rozohnil se Sasuke, „tak to, že se vykašlal na rodinnou tradici, seknul s hraním a šel studovat ekonomii. Uchiha a ekonom! Celá rodina máme dyskalkulii a on si jde na ekonomku!" Upil z lahve. „Už to bude pár let. Buď ho z tý školy vylili, nebo si pořídil kalkulačku a dostal titul."

Neji hledal hodiny. Skrz cigaretový kouř nebylo vidět dál než na metr. Po chvíli šilhání zjistil, že dávno minula půlnoc.

„Měli bychom jít," řekl. „Vstáváme brzo."

„Jo."

„Já to zaplatím," vstal Sasuke.

O chvíli později vyšli z hospody. Zítra bude dlouhý den, pomyslel si Gaara, když se naposledy ohlédl směrem k upoceným vousatým chlápkům. Náhle zatoužil po strništi.


	2. Mezi námi děvčaty

Události dalšího dne bych mohla shrnout jednoduše tak, že se trojice chlapců v převleku vydala vlakem na druhou stranu Japonska, že je cestou nikdo neznásilnil a že tudíž do školy dorazili v pořádku. Nebuďme však netrpěliví a nepřeskakujme. Zůstaňme v budově vlakového nádraží a sledujme naši trojici, jak se táhne se svými zavazadly po sále.

„Proč?" ozval se Sasuke. „Proč musíme s sebou brát kulmu, žehličku na vlasy, žehličku na oblečení, troje notebooky a proč to všechno musím tahat já? Víte, jaký je mi vedro? Nevíte!"

„Tamhle je stánek se zmrzlinou," ukázal Gaara prstem. Kolemjdoucí matka si ho pohoršeně změřila a zakryla svému synovi, který Gaaru pozoroval s otevřenou pusou, oči. Asi to mělo nějakou souvislost s délkou Gaarovy sukně a síťovanými punčocháči.

„To je moc špatná holčička," zasyčela matka a hnala synka co nejdál od výstřední zrzky.

„Budete chtít taky?" zeptal se Gaara, když položil svůj kufr na zem, a z kabelky vylovil peněženku zdobenou motivem Hello Kitty.

„Jo," přikývli.

A pak, v němém úžasu, sledovali Gaaru, jak se rozeběhne směrem k stánku oním houpavým krokem zlobivé školačky. Lidé kolem se za ním otáčeli. Mužům klesaly brady, ženské zelenaly závistí. Gaara umně nasadil rozkošnický výraz a hubený týpek za pultem zrudl jako rajče.

„Přejete si, s-s-slečno?" vykoktal ze sebe oči přilepené na Gaarově hrudi.

„Hmm," protáhl Gaara sladkým hláskem. „Copak bych si asi dala?" A vyplázl jazýček, aby smočil červeně nalíčené rty. Zamyšleně se přitom klepal prstem o bradičku a nebohý zmrzlinář si s hrůzou uvědomil, že je tu _až moc vedro._

„Je tohle banánová?"

„Uhn," vyrazil ze sebe týpek. „Jo. Je."

„To je skvělé," rozzářila se zrzka. „Banánová je moje _nejoblíbenější._"

„Jistě, slečno." Znělo to jako sténání.

„Dala bych si dva _pořádné_ kopečky banánové." Okamžitě splnil její přání. „A do dvou dalších kornoutků… Pistáciovou a čokoládu, prosím."

„Tady máte," zachrčel zmrzlinář.

„Kolik chcete?" Zrzka otevírala peněženku.

„To…" polknul. „Na účet podniku. He. He."

„Díky," usmál se Gaara a věnoval mu poslední pohled zpoza hustých řas, než se s kornouty vrátil ke svým oněmělým druhům.

„Co to kruci mělo být?" hlesl Sasuke.

„Sasoriho škola," pokrčil Gaara rameny a podal mu pistáciovou. „Viděl jsem ho jednou, jak to takhle zkouší na Kankura."

„Tvůj bratr má na tebe špatný vliv," řekl Neji cucaje čokoládovou zmrzlinu.

ooo

Cesta vlakem by bývala byla příjemná, kdyby trvala alespoň o tři hodiny méně. Jenže netrvala a tak Gaara, který nesnášel dlouhé jízdy, strávil deset hodin polykáním jedné tablety kinedrylu za druhou. Když mu došlo balení, stočil se do klubíčka a po zbytek cesty se odmítal hnout. Stevard ho chodil pořád kontrolovat a ptal se, jestlipak mu něco neschází, jestli nechce třeba polštářek. Gaara vždy odpověděl zasténáním souchotinářky na smrtelné posteli dovolávající se posledního pomazání.

„Nelíbí se mi," ozval se Neji, sotva stevard odešel pro další sklenici vody, „jak se na tebe dívá, Gaaro. A tobě by se to také nemělo líbit."

„Dokud mi nosí pití, ať si mě klidně svlíká pohledem," zněla lakonická odpověď.

Netrvalo dlouho a Gaarovo utrpení se schýlilo ke konci. Vlak konečně zastavil. Mladíci se zvedali, aby pobrali svá zavazadla. Bohužel, Gaara byl více než indisponován (jak skvěle ladil svěže zelený odstín jeho tváře k ohnivě rudým vlasům!). Ale i tentokrát si dokázal poradit. Stačilo se dvakrát usmát na stevarda a nevinně zamrkat a nebohý mládenec dobrovolně odnesl nejen Gaarova zavazadla, nýbrž i Nejiho a Sasukeho.

Sasuke se nad tím zamyslel a došel k závěru, že začíná přicházet na chuť feministkám.

Nechápal, jak sebou mohl ten chlap nechat Gaarou tak zametat. Copak neměl koule? Sasuke věděl s jistotou, že jeho sebeúcta by mu nedovolila ponižovat se před nějakou… vyfintěnou kreaturou.

Což ho přivedlo k další otázce – kde se v Gaarovy vzalo tak nepřeberné množství sexappealu. Vždyť Gaara byl ve skutečnosti nesmírně plachý, takřka neschopný oslovit dívku. Stačilo, aby ho na ulici zastavila jen trochu hezká žena a Gaara rudl a koktal nesmysly.

Ne, tohle erotické monstrum nepoznával.

„Zatraceně!" hekl Gaara. Sasuke se ohlédl a uviděl ho, jak se snaží vybalancovat rovnováhu na jehlových podpatcích, zatímco v jedné ruce drží jeden batoh a v druhé druhý. Stevard nemeškal a přispěchal na pomoc. Popadl ho za pas a pomohl mu stát rovně. Držel ho o okamžik déle, než bylo nutné. Chvíli si hleděli do očí. Konečně ho pustil.

„Víte, slečno," řekl stevard, „hrozně rád bych vám s tím pomohl až ke škole, ale…" Polkl. Světle zelené oči ho hypnotizovaly. „… Ale…"

„Ano?" vydechl Gaara.

„_Musím se vrátit do práce!"_ zvolal stevard s nefalšovaným zoufalstvím v hlase.

„Ach…"

Neji zakročil. „Gira-chan, nemůžeš přece tak bezostyšně zneužívat pánovy laskavosti!" Gira-chan uraženě našpulila rty.

„Děkujeme vám za pomoc," přidal se Sasuke a mírně se uklonil. „Ale dál to už zvládneme určitě samy."

Stevard se tedy s těžkým srdcem rozloučil a zmizel ve vlaku zanechaje za sebou tři „dívky" obklopené nacpanými zavazadly.

Sasuke nemeškal, popadl dva nejbližší kufry a vystartoval k východu. Neji se pustil za ním. Gaara v duchu proklel své boty a šel za svými společníky tak rychle, jak mu to jen podpatky dovolily.

Byli už téměř u vrat, když si všimli dvojice dívek ve věku přibližně šestnácti let taktéž obtížených zavazadly. Ořechové Mikádo bezradně zkoumala plánek města a hlasitě se dohadovala se svou kamarádkou, jak se odtud dostanou do školy.

Neji zpozorněl. Napadlo ho, jestli se třeba nejedná o jejich budoucí spolužačky. Uvědomil si, že bude nejlepší objevit se ve skupině s několika opravdovými děvčaty pro případ, že by byl jeden z nich nedopatřením odhalen a na ostatní padlo podezření.

„Ahoj. Omlouvám se, že ruším," oslovil dívky. Obě vzhlédly a nervózně se pousmály. „Nemohla jsem vás přeslechnout. Hledáte Akademii Madame Senju?" Když přikývly, Neji se rozzářil. „To je náhoda! Já-" Na okamžik se zarazil. Jak by se vyjádřila dobře vychovaná puberťačka? „Já s holkama taky! Známý nám popsal cestu. Pojďte s námi, jestli chcete." Znovu se zářivě usmál. Dívky vděčně přijaly.

Matsuri a Sari celou dobu nespustily oči z Gaary. Kráčeli ztemnělou uličkou vedoucí k centru města. V širokých rozestupech stály svítilny. Nad jejich hlavami se něžně skláněly větve jabloní.

„Gira-chan?" ozvala se Matsuri, která se zdála být z dvojice tou odvážnější. „ Nechceš pomoct s tím batohem?"

Oslovený se opatrně zastavil a pečlivě vypočítaným pohybem se obrátil k Matsuri. „Ne... Proč se ptáš?"

„Vypadáš, že máš problémy s rovnováhou." Sklouzla pohledem ke Gaarovým botám. „Já bych už nejmíň třikrát spadla."

„Já to zvládnu."

Brzy ho zákeřná dlažba na náměstí přesvědčila o opaku.

ooo

Kdyby bývali dorazili za světla, naskytl by se jim pohled na majestátní budovu v neorenesančním stylu, kolem níž se doširoka rozprostíral půvabný anglický park, kde se do výše pnuly ovocné a okrasné stromy s červenavými listy. Protože však dorazili za tmy, neviděli nic kromě žlutě vybarvených oken.

„Hej vy tam!" zařvala temná silueta, co se vynořila bůhví odkud. „Stůjte!"

O okamžik později byla jejich sítnice vypálena oslňujícím jasem stowattového světlometu.

„Aha! V pořádku. Můžete jít dál," řekl hlas.

„Co to mělo k čertu znamenat?" prskal Sasuke, sotva se mu navrátil zrak.

„Tsunade-sama si myslela, že se sem někdo vloupal," vysvětlil přízrak, který byl, soudě podle chraplavého altu, ženského pohlaví. „Tak mě poslala, abych to omrkla." Na okamžik se odmlčela. „V pohodě? Fajn. Pojďte."

Protože celou minulou noc pršelo, nacházel se zdejší trávník ve stavu podloudně blátivém a skrýval tak mnohá překvapení v podobě neviděných bahenních jezírek. Gaara na okamžik pocítil lítost a sympatie k Matsuri a Sari, které se prodíraly neprostupným terénem ověšené jeho batohy. Když se mu ale pošesté zabořila noha do rozmočené země, zaklel, pověsil Matsuri kolem krku i svou kabelku, zul si boty a bosý přeběhl zahradu.

„Ta svině," procedil Sasuke skrz zuby.

Neji nemohl nesouhlasit.

„Neloudejte se, krucinál!" popoháněla je jejich průvodkyně. „Vezměte si příklad tady ze svojí kamarádky!" ukázala prstem na Gaaru.

„Naše _kamarádka_ s sebou netáhne třicet kilo zavazadel," ohradil se Sasuke.

Mezitím dívka s reflektorem otevřela bránu a nechala je projít. Vedla je pak ztemnělými chodbami dívčí akademie, na jejichž stěnách visely portréty slavných žen, po skřípajících schodech, než konečně dorazili ke dveřím ředitelny.

Tsunade Senju, hlásala cedulka.

Za dveřmi se skrývala celkem prostorná kancelář vybavená především obrovským psacím stolem ze solidního dubu. Plavovlasá dáma středních let, jejíž hrudník si v ničem nezadal s Gaarovým, vzhlédla od hromady lejster, které ještě před chvílí pozorně pročítala.

Neji nezapomněl na své dokonalé vychování a okamžitě hezky pozdravil. Ostatní ho briskně napodobili.

„Dík, Anko. Můžeš jít," pokývla Tsunade hlavou.

„Jistě. Mám říct Juugovi, aby odnesl zavazadla?"

„Samozřejmě."

Dveře zaklaply.

„Ták," protáhla Tsunade, „jakpak se jmenujete, děvčata?" Když došlo na _Setsuko Bando_, neubránila se úsměvu. Zapsala si jejich jména někam do lejster, odříkala jim školní řád (žádní chlapci, žádné cigarety a pivo, jen když se nedívám) a pak je poslala spát.

ooo

Díkybohu za normální uniformy, pomyslel si ráno Neji, když se oblékal. Tmavá plisovaná sukně pod kolena a černá košile se stojacím límcem, pod níž se dalo schovat leccos, i široká ramena, mu přišly vhod.

Ohlédl se po svých společnících. Sasuke se válel v podivně krkolomné pozici na posteli a tiše oddychoval. Gaara se zachumlal do přikrývek a tiše pozoroval Nejiho ze svého úkrytu. Paruka se mu během noci svezla trošičku na stranu.

Jejich ložnice byla spojená s koupelnou, o kterou se dělili s dívkami ze sousedního pokoje. Dveře měly naštěstí zámky a tak se nemuseli obávat odhalení, které by hrozilo v případě koupelen společných pro celé patro, jako to bylo na jejich koleji. Dívčí internát se od chlapeckého brlohu lišil především svou čistotou, komfortem a nerozmláceným nábytkem.

Neji stál před zrcadlem a česal si kartáčem vlasy. V zubech držel několik vlásenek a gumiček. Na nočním stolku vedle něj byla položená kartička s rozvrhem, kam občas zabloudil pohledem. Vyučování začínalo v devět hodin. Hodiny na stěně ukazovaly za pět osm. Snídaně se podávala v půl deváté. Nejiho skutečně zajímalo, jak se stihne Gaara, kterému převlek trval nejdéle, připravit.

Jeho pochybnosti byly zodpovězeny vzápětí. Gaara se konečně odhodlal vyškrábat se z postele. Pod jeho noční košilkou se stále vzdouvalo objemné poprsí a stejně tak se rýsovaly oblé boky.

„Ty sis to na noc nesundal?"

„Ne," odpověděl zrzek a zívl. „Co kdyby sem někdo vlezl." Kdo sem ale měl lézt, Gaara nedopověděl a zaplul do koupelny.

„Ty nevstáváš, Sasuke?" zeptal se Neji, když se minutová ručička přesunula z jedenáctky na trojku.

Uchiha pomalu rozlepil zarudlé oči (chudák, problémy s očima měli v rodině) a ospale se ohlédl po Nejim. Chvíli na něj zmateně civěl, než si uvědomil, kde je (kytičkovaný povlak na peřině mu pomohl vzpomenout si) a proč tam je.

„Sakra!" zasténal a vyplazil se z vyhřátého lože. Chtěl jít do koupelny, ale záhy zjistil, že se Gaara zamknul. Zabušil na dveře.

„Ještě moment!" ozvalo se zevnitř.

„Sabaku, jestli odtud hned nevypadneš, tak přísahám…" Co přísahal, se nikdo nedozvěděl, protože zámek okamžitě cvaknul a dveře se se zaskřípěním otevřely.

„Přestaň řvát," sykl Gaara a ukázal palcem na dveře na opačné straně koupelny. Bylo slyšet dívčí chichotání. Někdo z vedlejšího pokoje zaklepal.

„Mohly byste si pospíšit? Ino si zase něčím zapatlala ruce," žadonil hezký soprán z druhé strany.

„Už budém!" zvolal Gaara vysokým hláskem. „Setsuko-chan, dělej, ať stihneš snídani."

Sasuke si opláchl obličej a vyčistil zuby. V rychlosti si nanesl na rty růž, aby jeho tvář získala aspoň trochu zženštilý vzhled. Protože se ještě nestihl ‚vycpat', zamotal se do froté županu, který dovedl zakrýt jeho určité nedostatky. Takto zamaskovaný odemkl druhé dveře.

„No hurá!" zajásala jedna ze sousedek a hrnula se k umyvadlu. Ta druhá nakoukla za ní dovnitř.

Řečená Ino byla přesně tím typem, kterému se Sasuke podvědomě vyhýbal obloukem. Měla krásnou figuru, skvělou pleť a dlouhé plavé vlasy. Vše na ní křičelo do okolí _BARBIE! _Ani její spolubydlící na tom nebyla o mnoho lépe. Její postava sice za kamarádčinou dost pokulhávala, ale tento nedostatek bohatě vynahradila křiklavě růžová barva jejích vlasů.

Ne, Sasuke je musel nenávidět. Protože přesně tenhle typ dívek ho pronásledoval, kamkoliv se hnul. Je tedy celkem pochopitelné, že když si všiml placky s nápisem „Sasuke Fan" na růžovčině košili, udělalo se mu nevolno. V duchu si poznamenal, že od tohoto okamžiku musí být jejich pokoj hermeticky uzavřen.

„Tak já jdu…" zamumlal a klidil se pryč. Zamknul za sebou. Napočítal do tří. Neslyšel žádné podezřelé zvuky ani povykování. Nedošlo jim to, radoval se Sasuke.

Protože nezbývalo moc času, nemeškal a s Nejiho pomocí se převlékl do školní uniformy. Gaara mu ještě upravil líčení, aby byl výsledný dojem dokonalý. Hotoví a načančaní popadli své školní tašky a spěchali do prvního patra do jídelny. Už na schodech je praštila do nosu _vůně_ linoucí se ze školní kuchyně.

Svět byl tak nespravedlivý! _Jejich_ školní jídelna se voňavým, respektive poživatelným, respektive jídlem rozhodně chlubit nemohla, což částečně vysvětlovalo fakt, proč byli Neji a Gaara tak štíhlí. Jídlo tam podávali vždy rozvařené na šedohnědou kaši, aby byl případný strávník ušetřen vědomí, co vlastně dostal na talíř. Studenti herecké školy se tak už v jídelně naučili umění předstírání, kdy k ústům vedli lžíce s nevábnou hmotou a přitom se všichni navzájem nahlas přesvědčovali, že jedí pizzu.

Kdežto tady se jednalo o orgii smyslů. Na strakatých talířích ležely vkusně naaranžované sýrové a šunkové tousty, byly tu mističky na máslo a na džem a bílý chléb tak nadýchaný, až ho člověk chtěl používat namísto polštáře. Na každém stole stály konvice s kávou a jasmínovým čajem, který naplňoval vzduch příjemnou květinovou vůní. A kdo měl ještě pořád hlad, na toho čekal čerstvě upečený malinový koláč politý čokoládovou polevou. *

Ocitli jsme se v nebi, pomysleli si chlapci a zamáčkli si slzičky.

Posadili se ke stolu stranou od ostatních, aby je při jídle nikdo nerušil. S nábožnou úctou se Neji chopil konvičky a nalil sobě i svým druhům plné šálky kávy. Gaara zkusmo upil. V jeho tváři se rozhostil výraz blaženosti.

„Myslím," řekl polohlasem, „že požádám jejich kuchařku, aby mě adoptovala."

„Když už budeš u toho, zmiň se také o mně," prohodil Neji, načež se trojice nemilosrdně vrhla na tousty.

„Člověk by řekl, že přijely ze Somálska, jak se cpou," zahihňala se nějaká ochechule za jejich zády a druhá se k ní přidala. Sasuke se nakvašeně obrátil k narušitelkám, aby je poslal do příslušných míst. Když ale spatřil to, co spatřil, zaskočilo mu a několik okamžiků se nemohl nadechnout.

Ta brejlatá zrzka měla přes košili oblečené tričko s obrázkem mladého, depresivně vyhlížejícího ninji. Sasuke s hrůzou poznal své o pár let mladší já. Nebylo nejmenších pochyb. Měl tu skalní fanynku.

Yaoi a yuri odznáčky druhé ze zrzek situaci rozhodně nevylepšily.

„Celý včerejšek jsem nejedla," ohradil se pak, když se mu podařilo spolknout sousto a najít hlas. Gaara využil příležitosti a uzmul poslední šunkový toust, na který si dělal Sasuke zálusk. „A mám dojem, že moje manýry při jídle nejsou tvůj problém."

„Ale no ták," uculila se brejlatá způsobem, z kterého šel Uchihovi mráz po zádech, „Karin-senpai se nechtěla našeho nováčka vůbec dotknout." Jenže ona se ho dotkla. Než stačil uhnout, vjela mu prsty do vlasů a pořádně ho rozcuchala. „Jé!" rozzářila se, když dokonala dílo zkázy. „Takhle vypadáš skoro jako Uchiha Sasuke!"

A s těmito slovy ho líbla na tvář.

Neji a Gaara zírali jako opaření. _A kurva._

„Ježíši Kriste!" zavyl zoufale Sasuke a odstrčil ji do sebe. Karin se zasmála a vyplázla na něj jazyk.

„Pro tebe Karin."

Naštěstí pro Sasukeho zazvonilo na hodinu.

ooo

Samozřejmě, že dorazili do třídy pozdě. Nevyznali se ve spletitých sítích chodeb a v pláncích školy, které visely na každém rohu, by se nezorientoval ani vojenský navigátor. Když po pěti minutách bloudění konečně zjistili, že jejich třída je hned na druhé straně chodby, v níž se nacházeli, nečekali a bez zaklepání vběhli dovnitř.

To by bývalo bylo hrubé porušení školního řádu, ovšem, vyučující by musel být přítomen, aby je mohl nahlásit. Katedra však zela prázdnotou. K údivu chlapců, třída se nenacházela ve stavu blízkém anarchii. Naopak, dívky spořádaně seděly na svých místech a vyčkávaly příchodu pedagoga.

Sasukeho srdce vynechalo několik úderů. V druhé lavici u okna seděla Karin. Zamávala mu.

„Ahoj," špitli tiše, když se po nich spolužačky ohlédly, a hledali volná místa. Šokovalo je zjištění, že v zadní lavici nikdo není, což pokládali za hrubé porušení studentských zásad.

Plynuly minuty a nikdo stále nepřicházel. Studentky se tvářily znepokojeně. „Snad profesora Hatakeho neporazila terénním vozidlem bláznivá důchodkyně, když vybíral na ulici peníze na charitu, jako se to stalo minulý čtvrtek," hrozila se krátce ostříhaná brunetka.

„Snad bys mu to nesežrala," protáhla Karin. „Nejspíš se zase nalejvá v nějaký knajpě s říďou."

Uplynulo dalších pět minut. Profesor stále nikde.

Gaara se rozhodl, že malý šlofík neuškodí. Ustlal si svetrem, odstrčil stranou Sasukeho loket („Au!" sykl Uchiha a uraženě si mnul předloktí) a rozvalil se na lavici. Byl by skutečně usnul, kdyby se neozvalo zničehonic zaklepání.

„Ahoj, mohly byste vyřídit profesorovi, že se ještě zdržíme na drama…" Jemný, zpěvavý hlas náhle zmlkl.

„Do háje," hlesl tiše Neji.

„Co se děje?" vzhlédl Gaara ospale a pak se obrátil ke dveřím.

Stála tam jakási dívka. Volný černý háv povlával kolem jejího těla, křídově nalíčenou tvář rámovaly jako uhel černé vlasy a vytřeštěné oči měly barvu bouřkových mračen.

Zírala na Nejiho a oněmělá šokem otvírala a zavírala ústa jako ryba na suchu.

„Co ty tady…"

„SESTŘENKO!" zaburácel Neji. Nečekal na nic a okamžitě se vrhnul dívce kolem krku. „Hinata-cha, jsem _tak_ ráda, že tě vidím! Vůbec jsem netušila, že tu taky studuješ!" Na sekundu se odtáhl, aby se mohla vzpamatovat z jeho medvědího objetí. Zamrkala. Nenechal ji mluvit. „Samozřejmě, že to vyřídíme… Ach bože, jsem tak ráda, že jsi tady! Musíme si potom spolu promluvit!"

Řečená Hinata se tvářila nedůvěřivě, takřka nesouhlasně. Neji věděl, že ji musí uchlácholit, než se stane _něco hrozného. _Netušil ale, jak ji má přesvědčit, aby se nedožadovala vysvětlení, které jí nemohl poskytnout.

Naštěstí pro ně Hinata pouze semkla rty, usmála se a zmizela ve dveřích se slovy, že si s ním ráda dá odpoledne čaj. Neji si v duchu oddychl. Posadil se zpět do lavice.

„Co to mělo krucinál znamenat?" sykl Sasuke, sotva se Neji přiblížil.

Hyuuga bez okolků vytrhl papír ze sešitu a naškrábal toto:

MOJE SESTŘENKA A NÁŠ PROBLÉM

*_Ano, uhodli jste. Tuto pasáž jsem psala hladová a při čekání na večeři._


	3. Uchihy a přírodopis nemíchat!

Nesuď knihu podle obalu, říká se. Obzvlášť to platí u dívek. Vezměme si například vyznavačky stylu gothic. Jsou drsnější než šmirglpapír, pohled na krev milují a nenávidí chlupatá zvířátka. Domácí cukroví nikdy neupečou. Pohrdají vším, co je změkčilé a maminkovsky vřelé.

S železnou zákonitostí jsou však takové dívky příjemně buclaté a oblé, oči mívají čokoládově hnědé a vlasy barvy myší srsti. Bývají oplácané, ať se snaží sebevíc o vyzáblý vzhled Morticie Addamsové. Veškeré tyto nedostatky se pak pokouší zakrýt černým oblečením pobitým cvočky, černými rtěnkami, bílým pudrem a výraznými stíny na oči.

Hinata měla problém přesně opačný.

Povahy byla jemné a citlivé, vždycky pečlivě dbala na zásady a svědomitě plnila své povinnosti. Nikdy si nezapomněla vyčistit před spaním zuby a milovala chlupaté ponožky.

Navzdory své milé a laskavé letoře ojíněné panenskou nevinností však vypadala jako ten chtivý sukub z plakátů Luise Roya. Její přísně střižená ofina působila dojmem dominy, scházel jí jen bičík. Z mramorově bledé tváře chladně hleděly na svět oči barvy bouřkových mračen a její rty navozovaly v pánských myslích nemravné představy. Co na tom, že Hinata rudla a koktala, když ji oslovovali neznámí muži, že měla v peněžence fotku svého pětiletého já s nápisem „tátova holčička" a že na Vánoce zásobovala domácím cukrovím celé své rozsáhlé příbuzenstvo? Když se jednou letmo zmínila, že chodí pomáhat do domova důchodců, podezřívali ji všichni z podloudného vaření omamných látek. A to nezmiňuji reakce místní policie, když někomu nabídla perník.

Z tohoto důvodu Hinata zavrhla veškeré tmavé oblečení, výstřihy a sukně nad kolena. Aby prozkoumala nepřátelské pole, nahlédla do pánského časopisu a zjistila, co přesně nemá nosit. A tak v jejím šatníku převládly květinové vzory (přestože je nesnášela), medvídci a pastelové tóny. Její problém to vyřešilo jen částečně.

…Což ovšem nevysvětlovalo, proč Neji-niisan, její obdivovaný, geniální bratránek, starší rádce a ochránce před všetečnýma chlapskýma rukama, nosil přesně tu sukni, kterou si nedávno také koupila.

Právě proto stáli v přístěnku na košťata a s hrůzou na sebe zírali. Hinata se nemohla zbavit pocitu, že se před ní děje něco naprosto odporující pravidlům. Jako jedna z prefektek měla za povinnost to jít nahlásit! Bratránek, nebratránek, nemá tady co pohledávat.

„Chci vysvětlení," vydechla tiše. V bratránkově tváři ošklivě zacukalo.

„Mám své důvody a nemůžu ti je říct," zašeptal Neji dívčím hlasem. Každého by tím oblafnul, ale Hinatu ne, na to ho znala příliš dobře. Zaryla mu nehty do zápěstí.

„Au!" vyjekl. „No tak _dobrá_. Jsem tu kvůli škole."

„Dívčí Akademie Madame Senju má sice dobrou pověst, ale ty už jsi na vysoké, niisan."

„Chtěl jsem tím říct, že mě sem poslala moje škola."

„Proč, proboha?" zamrkala užasle.

Vysvětlil jí to. Rozesmála se. Pak ztichla.

„Kolik vás tu je?"

xxx

_Kolik vás tu je? _

Její slova hučela v Nejiho uších jako valící se lavina. Viděl jí na očích, že s jeho přítomností sice nesouhlasí, ale ještě toleruje. Kdyby jí řekl o Gaarovi a Sasukem, nejspíš by okamžitě vyrazila do kanceláře a vyzvonila by to školní sekretářce (která nebyla do plánu zasvěcena, co Neji věděl.) A pak by bylo všechno úsilí promarněno.

„Jsem tu jenom já."

Byl na sebe hrdý, že zalhal, aniž by mrknul.

Její následující slova mu vzala dech.

„Musíš se nechat přeložit ke mně do pokoje."

„Cože?"

„Šest měsíců v jedné ložnici – to čekáš, že si tvoje spolubydlící ničeho nevšimnou?"

Její argument by dával smysl, kdyby vycházel z pravdivé situace. Neji se pokoušel honem vymyslet důvod, proč zůstat tam, kde je, a nevyvolat v Hinatě podezření.

„Jenže přesně kvůli tomu tu jsem, Hinato. Když budu s tebou na pokoji, nenaučím se nic. Už teď mluvím jako já, svým hlasem."

„Měj rozum!" snažila se mu domluvit, ale Neji zůstal pevný. Odhodlaně zavrtěl hlavou. Hinata se nervózně hryzala do spodního rtu. „Dobrá, _dobrá!"_ sykla. „Ale slib mi, že mi dáš vědět, až budeš něco potřebovat. Já _vím_, že budeš něco potřebovat. Nemáš ani zdaleka tušení, co obnáší být dívkou."

Gaara neměl tušení naprosto žádné a přesto si vedl docela dobře, pomyslel si Neji, ale nahlas to neřekl.

Vylezli z přístěnku zpátky na chodbu. Kolemjdoucí studentky jim věnovaly udivené pohledy. Pak se ozvala ta rudovlasá megera: „Co jste tam vyváděly, hrdličky?"

„C-cože? My?" vykoktala Hinata, kterou Karin naprosto vyvedla z míry.

„Rodinné záležitosti," řekl Neji. „Nemusíte vědět, o čem se dvě Hyuugy baví."

„Vy jste opravdu příbuzné?" divila se spolužačka, která nebyla svědkem scény z rána. „Ale no jo… Už to vidím! Jste si tak podobné! Až na to, že Ayumi-chan je mnohem roztomilejší." Dívky se zahihňaly a daly jí zapravdu.

Poprvé v životě byl Neji svědkem Hinatina Vražedného Pohledu.

xxx

Jestliže snídaně připadala chlapcům královská, pak oběd dosahoval výšin přímo božských. Jen s největším sebezapřením se nevrhli na plech s pečenými kuřaty a nezabořili hlavy až po ramena do hrnců s bujabézou, aby se nalokali oné úchvatné polévky. (Gaara něco takového navrhoval, ovšem Neji musel podotknout, že by tímto činem vyvolali pozornost více než nežádoucí.) V duchu děkovali řediteli, že je poslal na tak skvělé místo. Za zdejší stravu by i Sasuke šlapal chodník.

Vidina šesti měsíců strávených ve zdejším internátě nabyla detailů v podobě jejich korpulentních postav. Ale chlapcům byly jejich figury docela lhostejné. Proto se s chutí cpali a nestrachovali se, že by jejich masitější stehna odrazovala případné nápadníky.

Neji právě likvidoval třetí kuřecí prsíčko (o můj bože, ta omáčka!), když čísi hebké paže ho zezadu ovinuly kolem krku a čísi brada se něžně otřela o jeho temeno. Kuřecí stehýnko sklouzlo z Gaarových prstů a hlučně dopadlo na talíř. Sabaku okouzleně třeštil oči na osobu stojící za Nejim a tomu se to pranic nelíbilo. Gaaru obdařil vražednou grimasou, a sotva se obrátil k sestřence, vykouzlil na tváři široký úsměv.

„Hinata-chan!"

„Ahoj, ni-neesan!" opravila se hbitě Hinata. „Slíbila's mi, že si se mnou dáš čaj."

Neji si vzpomněl, že jí na její prosbu opravdu přikývl. „Jasně," usmál se. „Sedni si k nám," nabídl jí. Hinata povytáhla obočí a pohledem utkvěla na Nejiho společnících, jako kdyby dávala najevo, že by raději mluvila se svým bratránkem o samotě.

„Když já už jsem si položila oběd…" začala, ale to se do hovoru vmísil Gaara.

„No ták, Hinata-chan! Posaď se k nám." A vrhnul na dívku zářivý úsměv, který by slabším povahám přivodil infarkt. Také Sasuke se donutil usmát.

„Kde máš položený tác?" zeptal se Neji. „Přinesu ti ho." Vstal, přisunul Hinatě židli a odešel k vedlejšímu stolu pro její jídlo.

„Ach jo," povzdechl si Gaara. „Představa, že by se moje sestra ke mně chovala takhle…"

„Nevěděla jsem, že máš sestru," podivil se Sasuke snažíc se potlačit tik v levém oku. Představa, že po světě běhá ženská verze Kankura, ho děsila. Měl ji přímo před očima. Ramenatou, svalnatou, s obsesí na fialový makeup a averzí k česání. Iluzi Gaarovy sestry obklopovali Kibové a Sasoriové navlečení v krajkových minišatičkách a mávali bičíky.

Sasukemu se dělalo mdlo.

„Setsuko-san? Jsi v pořádku?" Hinata ho jemně vzala za rameno a potřásla jím.

„Cože? A-ano," přikývl Sasuke. V duchu se divil, proč na něj Gaara zírá, jako kdyby ho přistihl mazlit se s krokodýlem.

„Tady máš oběd," ozval se Neji. Všiml si Hinatiny ručky na Sasukeho rameni a zamračil se. Chudák Sasuke neměl nejmenší ponětí, co udělal špatně. Vždyť k ní byl milý, ne?

Neji se posadil ke stolu a Hinata se pomalu dala do jídla. Nehltala a dokonce používala příbor. Chlapcům připadalo neuvěřitelné, že někdo může jíst tak dokonalé kuře vidličkou a nožem a tvářit se, že právě nezažívá chuťový orgasmus.

„Proč se na mě tak koukáte?" ošila se Hinata.

„Tobě to… nechutná?" hlesl Gaara.

„No… chutná, ale dělají i lepší."

„LEPŠÍ?"

Hinata přikývla.

„Eh-ehm," odkašlal si Neji a stočil tak pozornost zpátky na sebe. „Potřebovala jsi se mnou mluvit, Hinato."

„Á, díky, že's mi to připomněla, neesan," usmála se mile dívka. „Tady ve škole máme dramatický kroužek a zrovna nacvičujeme hororovou verzi Sněhurky. Vím, že máš hodně zkušeností s divadlem, a tak jsem se tě chtěla zeptat, jestli bys nám s tím nepomohla."

„Hororovou verzi?" zpozorněl Gaara. „Koho hraješ, Hinata-chan?" (Zde se Neji opět zamračil.)

„Zlou královnu."

„Cože?" Vyjekli chlapci překvapeně. Jak mohla sladká, milá Hinata hrát někoho tak zlého? „I když… podle toho oblečení a toho výstřihu…" připustil Gaara.

„Jaký výstřih?" zavrčel Neji temně, až ostatní u stolu nadskočili.

„Vždyť to přece nevadí," chlácholila ho Hinata sladce a nenápadně se mu přitom zaryla nehty do předloktí. „Jsme tu jenom samé holky."

„Hmpf."

„Neesan? Pomůžeš nám tedy?"

Pohlédl jí do očí. Nejiho napadlo, jak moc to ušmudlané baculaté pískle s rozčepýřenými vlasy vyrostlo. A také ho napadlo, jak moc ho štvou Gaarovy kradmé pohledy bloudící po Hinatě. Ale nedokázal se odtrhnout od sestřenčiny prosebné tváře, aby umlátil toho drzouna do bezvědomí.

„Tak dobrá," svolil nakonec a překvapeně vydechl, když zajásala a vrhla se mu kolem krku.

xxx

Mít tu Hinatu se přeci jen vyplatilo, pomyslel si Neji. Nehrozilo, že zabloudí, jako se jim to podařilo ráno. Hinata se nabídla, že je tudy provede, vše jim ukáže a jako prefektka jim kdykoliv podá pomocnou ruku.

Šli chodbou v zástupu ostatních a Hinata je bez přestání naplňovala informacemi o škole. Už zjistili, že se nachází v budově ze začátku dvacátého století, zjistili jméno architekta, prvního majitele, druhého majitele, systém výuky, výhody zdejšího zařízení a tak dále. Neji, který by byl dříve přísahal, že jeho sestřenka není schopná vyslovit větu obsahující víc jak tři slova, byl nemile překvapen neustávající kadencí jejího projevu. Když se Hinata dostala k pasáži ‚_Před padesáti lety se tu odehrála brutální vražda', _přerušila monolog, k jejich úlevě, rozjařená Karin.

„Řekla's už sestřence, že za pár minut se jí naskytne ten nejnádhernější výhled na celém světě?"

„Cože? Jaký výhled?" nechápala Hinata.

„Přece na _jeho zadek!"_ zadeklamovala Karin a gestem načrtla pevné pánské pozadí. „Kní! Úplně se mi dělá mdlo… Holky až ho uvidíte, roztřesou se vám kolena a vykrvácíte z nosu!"

„Aha…" udělala Hinata.

„O čem to mluví?" zeptal se jí Neji, aniž by odtrhl oči ze slintající Karin. Měl silné podezření, že se nenachází ve škole, nýbrž v ústavu pro duševně choré, konkrétně v oddělení pro sexuální devianty.

„O profesorovi ‚Unikátně prakticky aplikovatelné matematiky'. Pořád o něm básní, když se zrovna nerozplývá nad Uchihou Sasukem." To jméno vyslovila Hinata s jistou mírou despektu, která ji vyčleňovala z davu fanynek. Sasuke k ní pocítil téměř lásku.

„Unikátně prakticky…co?" nechápal Gaara.

„Unikátně prakticky aplikovatelná matematika. Normální lidé tomu říkají ekonomie, ale on… má zvláštní smysl pro humor."

Sasuke se ošil. Déja-vu. Něco mu nehrálo.

„Jak se jmenuje?" zeptal se.

„Kdo? Profesor?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Jmenuje se – Ummmmm!" Karin stačila Hinatě ucpat pusu. Hyuuga se zuřivě bránila, leč Karin se pyšnila sevřením golema. Po chvíli se modrající Hinata skácela bezmocně k zemi.

„Uvidíte samy!" prohlásila Karin. „Hinata-chan, ne abys jim zkazila překvapení!"

„Dobrá, dobrá," vydechla Hinata, které už Neji pomáhal na nohy. „Bez obav."

„Díky, Hin!" zajásala Karin. Sasuke doufal, že se od nich v tomhle okamžiku odtrhne a půjde si po svých, jenže Karin se jich držela jako klíště.

Jestli je Hinatin monolog otravoval, pak Karin je dováděla k šílenství.

Jak by ne, když se Sasuke právě dozvěděl, že jeho mužství měří nejméně dvacet centimetrů, soudě podle fotek, kde nosí přiléhavé kalhoty (zatracené retuše, pomyslel si vztekle). A co teprve, když Karin udělala to hrozné gesto rukou a poznamenala, že _to vidí přímo před sebou._

Naštěstí pro něj dorazili do třídy. Posadil se do zadní lavice co nejdál od Karin. Ta zklamaně protáhla obličej, že se k ní Setsuko-chan nechce znát, a natruc obsadila místo vedle druhé zrzky, Tayuyi.

„Sem si sedni," zaslechl Sasuke hebký Nejiho soprán a otráveně vzhlédl. U jeho lavice stáli rozkohoutěný Gaara a Neji a vztekle se měřili pohledy. Neji ukazoval prstem na místo vedle Sasukeho a nenápadně k němu postrkoval Gaaru. Ten se nemohl bránit, aniž by přitáhl nežádoucí pozornost. S načuřeným výrazem se proto posadil na místo a ukázal Nejimu sprostý posunek. Ten si ho ale nevšímal, obrátil se k němu zády a šel si sednout k nic netušící Hinatě.

„Já toho šampóna…" cedil Gaara skrz zuby.

„Co se stalo?" zívnul Sasuke.

„Nic!"

„Když nic, tak nic," uzavřel záležitost Uchiha. Dveře učebny se náhle otevřely. Sasuke okamžitě vzpružil. Mohl si vykroutit krk, aby spatřil záhadného profesora.

Nejprve se objevila černá, rozježená kštice, pak luzná figura oděná do šatů, které si v ničem nezadaly s Gaarovými. Byla to Anko. Sasuke úlevou vydechl.

„Váš profesor je na dovolené," vysvětlila, sotva dívky začaly zklamaně bručet. „Dokud se nevrátí, supluju ho já."

„Héj, a proč nám nedáte volno?" ohradila se Karin. Několik dalších ji podpořilo.

Anko se zlotřile usmála. Zjevně byla připravená na možnost revolty. Pomalým pohybem zpoza katedry vytáhla dlouhý prut z ohebného lískového dřeva.

Třída naráz zbledla.

„Chápete rychle. To mě těší. Vytáhněte učebnice. Strana čtyři sta padesát sedm."

xxx

Klap… Klap… Zvuky vysokých podpatků klapajících na mramorové podlaze se rozléhaly chodbou a okraj kostkované sukně sahal těsně nad šampaňská lýtka. Klap… Klap… Útlá zápěstí opálených paží hustě zdobily tenké stříbrné náramky. Štíhlou postavu podtrhovala elegantní halenka, jejíž decentní výstřih lákavě naznačoval. Plavé vlasy byly sčesány do jednoduchého uzlu.

Dotyčná dáma si sundala sluneční brýle a upřela šedozelené oči kamsi k letištní hale. Na temně nalíčených rtech hrál úsměv, ve tváři se usadil výraz příjemného očekávání. Připomínala kočku, které za chvilku nalijí plnou misku smetany.

Na opačné straně chodby se vynořil z prosklených dveří vysoký muž s černým cestovním kufrem. Střetli se pohledy. Po jeho pohledné, snědé tváři se mihl nečitelný výraz. Vykročil k ní. Ona přidala do kroku. Navzájem se vpíjeli do očí a ostatní cestující je obcházeli oblouky, jako kdyby nechtěli vyrušit napjatou atmosféru mezi nimi.

Setkali se uprostřed chodby. Podali si ruce; gesto tak obvyklé a téměř vždy chladné. Žena ale svou pravici nestáhla, stále svírala mužovu dlaň ve své.

„Kampak ses zatoulal tentokrát?" zapředla měkce.

„Do země, kde roste chmel i vinná réva," vydechl se stopou touhy v hlase. „Do země, kde se sklízí ten nejkvalitnější ječmen. Kde v sadech úrodných dolin zrají ty nejvybranější švestky…"

„Zase do Čech?" zasmála se plavovláska. „Trávíš tam skoro víc času než tady v Japonsku."

„Můžu za to, že se tu vyrábí akorát saké?" protáhl znechuceně.

„Přivezl jsi mi něco?"

„Absint."

„Není to ilegální?"

„V Čechách ne." Podle jeho tónu by člověk usoudil, že byl násilím odtržen z ráje, do něhož se bolestně toužil vrátit. Mužův hlas navozoval představu utopické doliny, kde v kašnách na náměstí teklo místo vody víno a pivo.

„Zníš, jako bys chtěl emigrovat."

„Máš pravdu," povzdechl toužebně. „Co bych za to dal…"

xxx

„Přírodopis?" zavyl zoufale Sasuke, sotva se podíval do rozvrhu. „Proč musíme mít přírodopis?"

„Ticho, Setsuko-chan," sykl Neji varovně, protože se jeho jekot díky vodovodným trubkám rozléhal široko daleko. Uchiha mu ale nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost. Jen hystericky zíral na nenáviděnou kolonku v rozvrhu a s hrůzou zjistil, že tento odporný předmět bude muset vytrpět třikrát týdně.

Stáli v dívčí umývárně a čekali, než si Gaara upraví make-up. Sasuke nervózně pošilhával po rudých lokýnkách a narůstala v něm chuť uškrtit ho.

„Ale no tak, to zvládneš dokonce i ty," chlácholil ho Sabaku zvesela, zatímco si na tváře nanášel poprašek růže. Zakroutil pusou. „Vždyť máme letos brát jenom brouky."

„Brouky?" zopakoval Sasuke. Neji unaveně vzdychl, namočil kapesník a přiložil ho na Sasukeho rozčilením rozpálené čelo. Sasuke ani nepoděkoval.

„Já vím, že biologie není zrovna tvoje silná stránka," řekl Neji jemně, „ale s naší pomocí to zvládneš."

„To těžko," propadl Sasuke pesimismu. „Nerozeznám běláska od hovnivála." Neji s Gaarou si vyměnili pochybovačné pohledy.

… Jen kdyby věděli, že Sasuke ani v nejmenším nepřeháněl.


	4. Sněhurka, ekonom a bioložka

Kapitola IV Sněhurka, ekonom a bioložka

*Ten den hřálo slunce ostošest, jako kdyby se snažilo ignorovat skutečnost, že se září chýlí ke konci a že se mílovými kroky blíží říjen a listopad, jimž se v patách zákeřně plíží zima se svými třeskutými mrazy a šerem. Babí léto skomíralo a vzduchem vonělo ono nezaměnitelné aroma konce, vůně přezrálého ovoce. Ozýval se bzukot sršní a vos hodujících na spadaných jablkách a hruškách, jenž se mísil s cvrlikáním ptáků odlétajících na jižní ostrovy.

Ředitel Sarutobi se odvrátil od okna a přívětivě se usmál na bělovlasého hromotluka, který seděl naproti. Jiraiya se nonšalantně poškrábal na bradavici na nose.

„By mě zajímalo, jak si kluci vedou," řekl. „Jestli je nikdo neprokoukl a tak."

„Také jsem si dělal starosti," přiznal se Sarutobi. „Chystal jsem se dnes volat Tsunade, abych se ujistil, že je vše v pořádku. Nepočkáme na ty dva? Myslím, že Kankuro uvítá zprávy o svém bratrovi."

„To určitě, Hiruzene. Ten se jich nemůže dočkat. Měl tu být před hodinou," ušklíbl se Jiraiya. Sotva to dořekl, rozletěly se dveře pracovny dokořán a dovnitř vpadli uchechtávající se Kankuro a Sasori. Oba dva vypadali, jako kdyby právě vylezli z postele. Sarutobiho obočí vylétlo vzhůru, když zahlédl Kibu stát na chodbě. Ani Inuzuka se nenamáhal učesat se či se upravit.

Kankuro si přejel dlaní po strništi (nestihl se totiž oholit) a zahalasil omluvu.

„Zdrželi jsme se při snídani."

Jiraiya se pobaveně ušklíbl. „Vsadím se, že jste si dali sendviče." Kankuro samozřejmě pochopil, na co renomovaný autor pornografické literatury naráží a horlivě přisvědčil.

„Šest. Pořád jsme se museli cpát a cpát a cpát, až jsme málem _praskli._"

Jiraiya zamumlal cosi o informacích, které ani jeho perverzní mysl není s to zpracovat. Sarutobi obrátil oči v sloup. Kankuro se spokojeně uculil jako kocour, který slíznul všechnu smetanu (což nebylo myšleno tak úplně obrazně), a posadil se do křesla. Sasori se uvelebil vedle něj.

„Chystali jsme se zavolat Tsunade," řekl Sarutobi a přitáhl tak pozornost zpátky na sebe. „Napadlo mě, Kankuro, jestli tě třeba _náhodou_ nezajímá, jak se vede tvému bratrovi. Děláš si o něj starosti?"

„Je mu dvacet," řekl Kankuro. „A není idiot… I když je pravda, že si nejsem tak docela jistý, jak si povede mezi samými děvčaty. On… je v tomhle ohledu poněkud zpožděný, víte?"

„Přeptáme se na něho," ujistil ho Sarutobi a už vytáčel číslo Madam Tsunade. Chvíli se neozývalo nic.

„Haló? Tsunade Senju? Ano, to jsem já, Sarutobi… Cože?"

Trojice sledovala staršího pána, jak postupně umlká, bledne, jak se mu rosí čelo. Po chvíli položil telefon a obrátil se ke Kankurovi.

„Kdy jsi naposledy obdržel nějakou zprávu od své sestry?"

x x x

Jednou z výhod jejich předstírání bylo to, že dívky kolem nich se neupejpaly a nestyděly se. Proto se mohli stát svědky nejednoho převlékání, které však k jejich smůle nikdy nepřekročilo magickou hranici spodního prádla. Sledovali děvčata z dramatického kroužku, jak beze studu odkládají plisované školní sukně a námořnické košile a místo nich si oblékají korzety a řasené spodničky lemované krajkami. S potěšením pozorovali své spolužačky, jak si natahují na nohy síťované punčocháče, které na stehnech ozdobily vkusnými podvazky. Taktéž zaznamenali a v duchu patřičně ocenili střevíčky s vysokými podpatky, které dívkám dodaly kouzlo kankánových tanečnic.

Koneckonců, vždyť taky kankán tancovaly. Ladně vyhazovaly nohy do výše a třásly spodničkami, výskaly a juchaly za halasení dovádivé hudby. Neji, Gaara a Sasuke seděli v první řadě uprostřed, kam je umístila Karin. Naskytl se jim tak skvělý výhled, o kterém by si jiní mohli jen nechat zdát.

Nejiho napadlo, že je to vlastně od něj strašně pokrytecké. Kdyby Hinata nemusela plnit své prefektské povinnosti na druhé straně školy, nejspíš by mu právě přednášela o jeho mravní zvrhlosti a nespravedlivém dvojím metru.

Jenže Ino měla červené kalhotky!

Gaara bojoval s mdlobami. Být tady na jednu stranu přinášelo ohromné… _potěšení_, na druhou stranu však na plachého mladíka scéna na jevišti působila jako výjev z pekla, kde se to hemží samými sukuby. Neustále posmrkával a doufal, že si nikdo nevšimne, že nemá zrovna rýmu. Červené kalhotky a síťované punčocháče mu situaci nijak neulehčovaly.

Sasuke navenek zachovával dokonalý klid. Ani se nezavrtěl. Připomínal sochu alegorie Chladu. To protože myslel na samé chladné věci. Jako třeba sníh. Sněhuláci. Kroupy. Ledničky. Mrazáky. Zmrzlina. _Banánová zmrzlina… Banány… Broskve… _Krucinál! Kostky ledu! Mrazivého, ohavně studeného ledu! Zasněžené pláně Antarktidy. Zmrzlí členové polární expedice. Výčet pokračoval.

Dívky dotančily a zmizely za jevištěm. Gaara si oddychl. Setřel poslední kapku krve z nosu a odhrnul neposlušnou loknu z očí. Vytáhl z kabelky zrcátko a začal si upravovat make-up. Sasuke mu věnoval dlouhý znechucený pohled.

„Fifleno."

„Zanedbaná mužatko."

„Já ti nevím, ale mně oslovení ‚mužatko' připadá docela lichotivé… děvenko."

„Ale no tak," zasyčel Neji a odtrhl od sebe obě rozčepýřené krasotinky, které by se byly na sebe vrhly. „Myslím, že ani jedna z vás nemůže té druhé nic vyčítat."

„Já třeba ne, ale ty jo," ušklíbl se Sasuke.

„Co?" nechápal Neji. Sasukeho grimasa se rozšířila. Gaara zbledl.

„_Niisan, asi se mi líbí zrzavé holky…"_ zapištěl Uchiha vysokým hláskem, který měl zřejmě připomínat Hinatu. Neji zbrunátněl, ale než stačil oběsit Gaaru a zmlátit Sasukeho, rozlehlo se aulou dívčí zvolání, vlaštovčí píseň ze zasněných mlh říše nevinnosti.

„Neesan!"

Trojice se rázem postavila do pozoru. Gaara vtiskl pudřenku Sasukemu. Ten nechápavě zíral na podivný předmět ve své ruce a nevěděl, kam s tím. Neji tiše zamumlal slib dlouhé a bolestivé smrti. Jenže to už u nich stála Hinata, hezky ruměná a přívětivě se usmívající. Gaarovi se z hrdla vydralo zachrčení.

„Gira-chan? Děje se něco?" zeptala se znepokojeně Hinata. „Nejsi nemocná?" S těmito slovy sáhla Gaarovi na čílko. Nebohý mladík odskočil o metr, kratičká sukénka zavířila. Hinata nechápavě zírala na zrzčino podivné počínání. „Je v pořádku?"

Neji i Sasuke pouze pokrčili rameny. Hyuuga věděl dobře, že kdyby poznamenal cokoliv o Gaarově stavu, větřila by Hinata něco nekalého. Neji nepodceňoval sestřenčinu inteligenci. Sasuke na druhou stranu její inteligenci sice podceňoval (koneckonců, byla to holka a všechny holky jsou blbé, hlásala Uchihova neotřesná logika), ale rozhodl se nemučit dál svého rozjitřeného kamaráda poznámkou, že Gira-chan to nemá v hlavě v pořádku. Věděl, že až by se Gaara vzpamatoval, oplatil by mu to mnohonásobně hůř.

Hinata se dál nepídila v Giřině podivnostech. Usmála se a obrátila se ke své „sestřence".

„Hned jak se s děvčaty převlékneme, dáme se do práce. Byla bych ráda, kdybys nám pak vytkla všechny chyby, kterých jsme se dopustily, ano?"

„Samozřejmě," přikývl Neji. Hinata se naposledy usmála a odběhla k ostatním členkám divadelního kroužku. Ke Gaarově smůle se však neopakovala převlékací scéna; Hinata vědomá přítomnosti svého bratrance zahnala dívky do šatny s prohlášením, že je tady přece průvan a že by určitě nechtěly něco chytit.

Neji, Sasuke a Gaara se znovu usadili do sedadel a vyčkávali, až začnou hrát. O několik chvil později se zvedla opona.

Odhalila tak přepychově vybavený pokoj. Okno bylo dokořán otevřené a bylo vidět, že venku sněží. Lampa na nočním stolku slabě poblikávala.

Ino seděla v temně rudém křesle. V dlouhých plavých vlasech měla vpletené jasně modré stuhy a oděv ve stylu španělské renesance, těsný černý živůtek a dlouhá sukně, jen zdůrazňoval její těhotné břicho. Dívka svírala v rukou vyšívání. Jehla v jejích prstech se pohybovala nahoru a dolů. Ino náhle zpozorněla a položila si ruku na břicho. Její tvář se křečovitě stáhla bolestí.

(Neji musel uznat, že hraje dobře)

„Ne… teď ne…" zasténala. Roztřásla se. V panice se rozhlížela kolem sebe a zavolala o pomoc. Nikdo však nepřicházel. „Co dělat? Dítě je na cestě…Mám volat a křičet do ochraptění? Pomoc! Kde jste kdo?" Jen s obtížemi se postavila. Dopotácela se doprostřed místnosti, než se zhroutila u okna. Stačila se však ještě zachytit rámu. Stěží se vytáhla na nohy. Námahou supěla, její zmučená, vyděšená tvář vyvolávala v chlapcích soucit.

„Pomoc!" zaječela Ino. Doplazila se ke dveřím a začala do nich bušit. „Pomoc!" Rozvzlykala se.

Tentokrát se dveře otevřely. Tayuya v roli porodní báby ji uchopila za podpaží a odvedla ji pryč.

Na několik chvil se setmělo. Ozývaly se výkřiky.

Neji se znepokojeně ohlédl po Sasukem. Ten napjatě sledoval dění na jevišti. Gaara, zcela pohlcený příběhem, si neuroticky okusoval pracně modelované nehty. Neji si uvědomil, nakolik se jeho přítele, jehož matka zemřela při porodu, musí scéna dotýkat. Položil mu tedy ruku na rameno a stiskl. Gaara se naň jen nevesele usmál, než se vrátil zpátky ke hře.

Královna ležela na zakrvaveném lůžku. Před ní klečela porodní bába Tayuya a hladila ji po břiše. Kolem se míhaly další dívky oděné v hadrech a nesly hrnce s vodou.

„Přichází král."

Ino se rozkřičela. Její bolestný výkřik se rozlehl sálem jako jek bánší. Vší silou sevřela Tayuyinu dlaň, až rudovláska hekla bolestí.

Do místnosti vstoupil král následovaný jakousi pokřivenou ženštinou.

Krále hrála Tenten. Tmavé kadeře měla stažené do copu a její postavu halil černý sametový plášť. Tyčila se nad Ino jako obrovská černá vrána a z jejího ponurého výrazu šel strach. Kin plazící se za ní působila v špinavých hadrech stejně odpudivě. Jako kdyby s nimi do místnosti vstoupila Smrt a Neštěstí.

„Můžeš začít," přikázala Tenten obludě. Její autoritativní hlas přivedl královnu k sobě. Ino zvedla horečnaté oči k černé postavě nad sebou.

„To nemůžeš," zašeptala úpěnlivě. „To nemůžeš! Nesmíš!"

„Obávám se, že musím," zachraptěla Tenten. Poklekla vedle Inoiny hlavy a takřka láskyplně ji pohladila po plavých, potem zborcených vlasech. „Má drahá, je to nutné. Nemohu jinak."

„Skutečně bys vložil démona do vlastního dítěte?"

„Musím. Má armáda není dost silná a sousední království se chystají do války. Syn, kterého mi dáš, musí být silný, aby udržel zemi. Tvrdý jako eben, chladný jako sníh a krev nepřátel musí stydnout při pohledu na něj. Není zbytí, milovaná."

„Ty… zrůdo… zrůdo!" zaječela Ino, než ji zchvátila křeč. Kin nemeškala. Postavila se vedle královny a začala odříkávat slova rituálu. Světlo zablikalo. Okna se rozlétla dokořán a dovnitř svál vítr sníh. Vichřice kvílela a ten zvuk se mísil s královniným křikem.

„Proklínám vás!"

Kin odříkávala verše. Položila dlaně na královnino břicho a zatlačila. Ino vykřikla.

„Ať mé dítě má jako krev rudé vlasy. Ať jako sníh je mrtvý jeho dotek. Ať jako eben je černá jeho duše…"

„Je to dcera!"

„Ať mě a sebe pomstí. Ať tě připraví o hlavu, můj králi… Proklínám tě… Proklínám vás všechny…"

Opona spadla.

Hrobové ticho. Slyšet byl pouze dětský pláč.

Neji si uvědomil, že nedýchá. Hrdlo měl stažené úzkostí. Proboha, tolik krve… Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet, ale když to vypadalo tak skutečně. Nemohl se ubránit vlně prudké nenávisti vůči králi.

Král. Tenten. Vždyť to byla dívka. Jak dokázala bez kvalitního hereckého vzdělání tak dokonale napodobit krutého muže, že dovedla Nejiho přesvědčit do té míry, že si ji ztotožnil s její rolí, až ji musel nenávidět? To děvče bylo geniální.

Opona se opět zvedla. Na scéně se tyčily dva trůny, jeden prázdný a na druhém seděl král. Tenten se opírala bradou o dlaň a zamyšleně svraštila obočí. Náhle sebou prudce trhla a ohlédla se do tmy za sebou.

„Šílím snad? Vždyť tam nic není a přece bych přísahal…"

„Svědomí, králi?" zachechtala se Karui, hezká snědá dívka navlečená v kašpárkovském oblečku, krčící se v rohu jeviště. „A že je černější než eben, viďte?"

„Jak se opovažuješ, šašku? Mám tě dát zmrskat?" zvýšila Tenten varovně hlas.

Karui se chechtala dál, jako by si z královy pohrůžky nic nedělala. Vyškrábala se na nohy a dokulhala před trůn. Vysekla posměšně pukrle.

„Král by se měl oženit. Nová žena by utišila jeho strach a vychovala dítě. V neposlední řadě by králi v noci nehrozilo nachlazení."

„Na co tím narážíš?" zúžila oči Tenten.

„Jen říkám, že by to tu chtělo nějakého čilého kluka od čilé mámy, můj pane. Princezna je sladké škvrně, ale princátko by bylo království milejší. Ale co ví blázen o panování? Zhola nic." Zachřestila rolničkami.

„Marš, blázne!"

„Jako že tu nejsem, můj pane!" Udělala kotoul. „Elá-hop!" Vztyčila se na nohy a zamávala králi. „Dobrou noc, králi!"

Sotva Karui zmizela, vrátila se Tenten zpět k zamyšlení. „Vždyť má ten pitomec pravdu. Schází tu královna, která by mi povila syna. Je smutné, že mi něco takového musí připomenout zrovna šašek."

Sasuke se zadíval na Nejiho. Hyuuga sledoval zkoušku s fascinovaným výrazem. Na holky si skutečně vedly skvěle. I Gaara hltal představení očima, jako kdyby se ocitl v tranzu.

Náhle se ozval hlas Sasukemu ze všech nejprotivnější. Otočil zrak zpátky k jevišti a hrůzou ztuhl.

Karin.

Karin hrála Sněhurku.

Teď konečně chápal, proč se jedná o horor.

x x x

Plavovláska nyvě přimhouřila šedozelené oči. Její oblečení se nacházelo všude po pokoji jen ne na ní. S povzdechem zaznamenala, že její hedvábná halenka visí na klice dveří. Jak se mu povedlo ji odhodit tak šikovně, netušila. Také si nepamatovala, že by její podprsenku házel ke stropu, ovšem dotyčné spodní prádlo černé barvy viselo zaháknuté na lustru nad postelí.

Sevřel jí ňadro.

„Nedávno jsem četla článek od jednoho sexuologa, že orgasmus zlepšuje zdraví."

„Vážně?" zazubil se a políbil ji na krk. Ruka šmátralka bloudila po jejím těle.

„A před týdnem jsem četla, že celibát prodlužuje život…"

„Člověk si nevybere." Škádlivě skousl citlivou kůži na hrdle. Zalapala po dechu.

„Kanibale!"

Zvedl se. Jeho diblíkovský výraz dával znát, že má v plánu něco, co ona v plánu rozhodně neměla, a že to něco se jí rozhodně _bude zamlouvat._

„Kanibal?" Olízl se. „Už jsem ti řekl, že tvoje urážky jsou leckdy velice inspirativní?"

Pustili se do programu zlepšování zdraví. Toho večera již potřetí.

x x x

Když se objevila na scéně zlá královna, všichni zatajili dech. Hinata se vztyčenou bradou, pyšným výrazem a očima chladnýma jako arktické končiny vplula doprostřed jeviště. Šedé a modré látky halící její postavu vábivě vlály a jejich barva ostře kontrastovala s alabastrovou bledostí její tváře a hlubokého výstřihu.

Tenten na ni upírala okouzlený pohled. Rozechvěle vzala její dlaně do svých a políbila ji na špičky prstů. Po Hinatině tváři přelétl vítězoslavný úsměv.

„Pověsti o vaší kráse nelhaly, má paní. Helena Spartská by zbledla závistí."

Rudé rty zlé královny se samolibě zavlnily. „Jak originální poklona mé tváři, můj pane!"

Karin s Karui postávající u rohu se potměšile zašklebily.

„Oči na ní může nechat."

„A kdyby jen oči…"

„Kdyby jen tváři…"

Sněhurka a šašek si vyměnili pohledy.

„Co tě napadá!"

Gaara se pousmál. Napadlo ho, jestli vypadá podobně jako Tenten, když zírá na Hinatu. Pochyboval, v jeho přítomnosti Hinata nenosila výstřihy. A jaké! Mohl si jen představovat hebkou, bělounkou pleť, oblé tvary a lehkou mandlovou vůni linoucí se ze sladkého údolí…

Ztratil se v myšlenkách, o kterých věděl, že je nikdy nesmí vyslovit před Nejim, dokud nebude pevně rozhodnut pro sebevraždu. Když se dostal z tranzu, s úžasem sledoval Hinatu, jak hladí Karin po vlasech a zarývá nehty do její tváře. S vypětím vůle vytlačil z mysli představu, že je na Karinině místě.

„Nevděčný spratku!" Uhodila ji.

„Nech mě být!" zavyla Karin držíc se za zrudlou líci.

„Co si dovoluješ prohlašovat o mně mezi poddanými, že jsem čarodějnice?"

„A nejsi snad?" ušklíbla se Sněhurka. „Jsi hnusná, hnusná čarodějnice!"

Hinata na ni zprvu zírala vražedně, jako kdyby _se_ jí každou chvílí chystala vrhnout po krku. Pak se ztišila, ovládla se.

„Jdi mi z očí."

Karin se zarazila. Z čehosi v Hinatině tónu šel mráz po zádech. Rudovláska v prostých černých šatkách poznala, že překročila mez.

„Matičko, já…"

„Táhni, _zrůdo_."

„Počkej…"

„Táhni!"

Karin se spěšně vytratila ze scény. Hinata ji mlčky sledovala, dokud nezmizela. Pak se obrátila k hledišti.

„Posedlý spratek, kterého mi svěřili, abych se o něj starala jako o vlastní. Chovala jsem ji, jako kdyby vzešla z mého těla, milovala jsem ji jako vlastní krev, i když je to v skrytu srdce démon. A jak se mi odvděčí? Spíláním, urážkami, křivými nařčeními. Snaží se mě vystrnadit, zmije."

Ohlédla se po zrcadle za sebou.

„Žárlí, maličká."

Přešla k zrcadlu. Rozpřáhla ruce a fascinovaně civěla na svůj odraz. „Ona žárlí. Ano, žárlí."

Políbila svůj odraz. Polaskala nehmotné černé kadeře zasněně přitom mhouříc oči.

„Řekni mi, zrcadlo, kdo na světě i v zemi zdejší, která z nás je ta nejkrásnější?"

„_Překrásná vy tuze jste. Však krásnější vás Sněhurka je."_

Hinata okamžik zírala na zrcadlo, jako kdyby nechápala, co jí řeklo.

Zaječela.

x x x

„Ale když mně se nechce do školy."

„Do práce se musí."

„Mohli bychom tu zůstat ještě den, dva… Nevylezli bychom z postele… No tak… Culíčku."

„Neodmlouvej a neříkej mi Culíčku!"

„S tebou není žádná zábava," povzdechl si nahý mladý muž, když konečně vstal z lože. Zcela beze studu prošel tak, jak ho pánbu stvořil, kolem soptící plavovlásky a se zívnutím zmizel v koupelně.

Plavovláska vztekle kopla do jeho slunečních brýlí povalujících se po podlaze. Zarazila se. Zvedla dotyčný předmět k očím.

Že neměl vkus, to věděla. Ale proč si proboha kupoval brýle s obroučkami ve tvaru srdíček a s růžovými sklíčky, bylo nad její chápání.

x x x

Karin ležela na podlaze jakéhosi špinavého brlohu. Kolem ní se povalovaly zbytky jídla, které tu před chvílí našla. Sněhurka se třásla zimou. Schoulila se do klubíčka. V dálce vyli vlci. Karin se prudce posadila.

„To na mě macecha poštvala i zvěř? To jí nestačilo, že mě vyhnala do lesa?"

Cosi cvaklo zvenčí. Karin pomalu vstala a sáhla po sukovici na zemi.

„Svou kůži lacino nedám."

Dveře brlohu se skřípavě otevřely a dovnitř vkráčelo sedm pokřivených postav, v nichž Sasuke stěží poznával členky nejmladšího ročníku školy. Bože, ty byly hnusné! Moegi, roztomilé dvanáctileté děvčátko, připomínala spíš špatně oddělené siamské dvojče.

„Držte se dál," procedila Sněhurka skrz zuby a napřáhla sukovici. Trpaslíci zděšeně ustoupili.

x x x

„Mám dojem, že na ta cedule ukazovala maximální povolenou rychlost sedmdesát," poznamenal. „Ručička na tachometru ale ukazuje trojciferné číslo."

„Bojíš se?" ušklíbla se. Přesto ubrala na plynu.

„Víš, nerad bych zemřel mlád. Dělala jsi vůbec řidičák, Culíčku?"

„Určitě víckrát než ty, Srdíčko."

Srdíčko se pousmál a nasadil si ohavné brýle na nos. „Není kam spěchat. Mohla bys odbočit do tamté vesničky? Slyšel jsem, že tam mají skvělou hospodu…"

„Nejsme na flámu."

„Bohužel," povzdechl si muž a zavrtěl se v sedadle spolujezdce. „Anebo bychom se mohli zastavit v tamtom motelu a…."

„To nemáš dost?" vyjekla.

„Culíčku, nechci tě strašit, ale proti nám se řítí kamión…"

x x x

Přeměna překrásné královny v ohavnou babu vyrážela dech. Hinata byla _odporná._

Karin, sotva se zakousla do jablka, padla jako podťatý strom. Hinata se zachichotala a překročila její tělo. Z jejího smíchu běhal mráz po zádech.

Příběh pokračoval dál. Trpaslíci, když našli mrtvou Sněhurku, zpanikařili. Zabila ji nemoc? Kletba? Uvolní se démon? Odnesli její tělo co nejdál od srubu, pohodili na mýtině a zanechali tak napospas lesní zvěři. Trpaslíci utekli pryč.

„Zajímalo by mě, kdo má hrát prince…" zamumlal Sasuke.

Jeho otázka byla zodpovězena vzápětí.

x x x

„Jak dlouho?" zasténala Shizune. „Jak dlouho mě budete nutit suplovat? Copak mě třída poslouchá? Probíraly jsme brouky a jediné, co se ty kačeny dokázaly naučit, bylo, že hovnivál se živí lejny. A to nemluvím o Setsuko Bando! Ta holka je blbá jak tágo. Mám já na to nervy?"

„Klid, Shizune," chlácholila školní medičku Tsunade a nenápadně přitom přizunkla rum do čaje nešťastnice. „Na, napij se, to tě uklidní."

„V to doufám," popotáhla Shizune a usrkla. „Víte, Tsunade-sama, nemůžu se dočkat, až se ti dva vrátí."

„Kde jsou dny jejich strašlivého teroru," přizvukovala Tsunade. „Pamatuješ si, jak celým prvákem lomcovala hysterie, protože se musely naučit celý anatomický atlas nazpaměť?"

„Pamatuju," řekla Shizune s nostalgickým úsměvem. „Os occipitale, os frontale, sutura lambdoidea, corpora quadrigemina… Ty chuligánky recitovaly zpaměti a třásly se hrůzou, když něco _náhodou_ nevěděly… Chachá! Kolik jsem měla v ordinaci žaludečních nervóz. Holky zelenaly hrůzou, sotva viděly obrázek kostry. Když pomyslím na to, že já hlupačka je litovala a přemlouvala Sabaku, aby ubrala… "

„Chudák Setsuko," zahihňala se Tsunade.

Nad nic netušícími chlapci se stahovaly mraky.

x x x

Princ byl švarný, pružný a měl růžové vlasy. Sasuke si se zlomyslností sobě vlastní pomyslel, že si Sakura nemusela dělat starosti s nějakým stahováním hrudníku.

„Ach, nebohá!" vydechla Sakura, které se jakousi záhadou podařilo zamaskovat svůj protivný ječák jako mladický tenor. Poklekla k mrtvé Sněhurce a opatrně jí odhrnula vlasy z tváře. „Jak je krásná… a jak na dotek studí. Je mrtva."

Trojici diváků nemohl uniknout záškub v Karinině obličeji.

Sakura se rozhlédla kolem. Pak obrátila veškerou svou pozornost na Karin. „Tak nádherná. Kdyby dýchala, vzal bych ji kolem pasu a zulíbal…"

Znovu se rozhlédla. „Zulíbal bych ty studené rty…"

Karin divoce cukalo v koutcích.

„Nikdo tu není… Než se její krásy zmocní rozklad… Měl bych?" A pohladila ji po tváři, její ruka sklouzala níž a níž.

Karinin obličej připomínal spíš rajče.

„Jen polibek! A pak uprchnout a navěky uchovat v paměti tu krásnou tvář…"

Trojice chlapců napjatě sledovala, jak se Sakura přisála rty ke Karin. Uplynuly dvě vteřiny, tři. Vzápětí obě dívky od sebe prskajíce odskočily.

„Čuně!"

„Jazyk, jo? Prasáku úchylná!"

„Proč bych ti krucinál měla dávat francouzáka?" prskala rozběsněná Sakura. „Ještě bych od tebe něco chytla! A nevím, na co si stěžuješ! Sáhla's mi na zadek!"

„To nebyl loket?" zarazila se Karin. Sakuře šla pára z uší.

x x x

Černá toyota hladce zaparkovala na náměstí. Plavovláska elegantním pohybem nohou vystoupila z auta a čekala, než se její společník odhodlá následovat ji. Jenže Srdíčko pořád seděl v autě, oči pevně zavřené a křečovitě se držel palubní desky.

„Vylez."

„Zastavili jsme? Opravdu?"

„Jo. "

„Zkontrolovala jsi ruční brzdu?"

„Jo."

„Neteče nám benzín?"

„Neplácej pitomosti, vždyť jsme s tím byli v servisu."

„Nemám před dveřmi důmyslně aranžované psí hovno?"

„Ne."

„Tak dobrá," uvolil se mladík a nijak ochotně opustil vůz. „Moje pojišťovna mi vypoví smlouvu, až zjistí, že v tom autě řídíš ty."

„Copak, copak?" ušklíbla se plavovláska. „Někdo si tu cvrnkal strachy?"

Muž se rozhodl zachovat důstojné mlčení a vytáhl z kufru auta své zavazadlo.

Rámě jí nenabídl. Zřejmě se cítil dotčen. Někdy se podivovala nad tím, jak křehké mužské ego je. Mlčky přešli náměstí ponořené ve tmě a zamířili ke kované bráně, nad níž se skvěl nápis ‚Dívčí Akademie'. Prošli anglickým parkem, minuli keříky a vznosné javory, až dorazili k vstupním dveřím. Plavovláska zmáčkla tlačítko s označením ‚ředitelna'.

„Haló? Kdo tam?" ozvalo se z reproduktoru.

„Tsunade-sama? Tady Temari. Vezu Itachiho."

x x x

„ŠKRTNĚTE TU SCÉNU! NA TO PRASE UŽ ANI NESÁHNU!"

„S TOU RŮŽOVOU OCHECHULÍ SE CICMAT ODMÍTÁM!"

Na jevišti panoval poprask. Schylovalo se k rvačce. Ze zákulisí vyběhla polonahá Hinata, která za sebou courala svůj tmavomodrý háv (nestačila se převléknout z kostýmu babizny do kostýmu královny), a snažila se obě fúrie od sebe odtrhnout. Karui jen stěží zabraňovala Karin rozdrápat Sakuře obličej a Sakura se jen díky černému pásku Tenten, která ji chvatem džiu-džitsu poslala tvrdě k zemi, nedopustila trestného činu.

„Tak dost!" zaječela Hinata. Peklo na jevišti rázem zamrzlo. „Copak se nestydíte? Takhle vyvádět! Chováte se jako banda hysterek!"

Děvčata sklopila zraky a zahanbeně hleděla k zemi.

„Jste naprosto neprofesionální! Jestli se takhle předvedete na představení, totálně se ztrapníte! Polibek nemůžeme škrtnout ze scénáře, protože je to klíčová scéna! Smiřte se s tím! Vím, že se vy dvě nesnášíte, ale jednou to snad vydržíte."

„Ehm, Hinato?" odkašlala si Tenten.

„Co je?" vyštěkla Hinata, stále ještě rudá vzteky.

„Čouhá ti levé prso."

x x x

„Nezdá se ti, Culíčku, že je tu nějaký divný povyk?" řekl Itachi, když procházeli kolem dveří hlavní posluchárny. Čtvrteční večery tu obvykle nacvičoval dramatický kroužek. Hyuuga Hinata, která spolek vedla, si dávala záležet na tom, aby veškeré aktivity klubu nenarušovaly poklidnou atmosféru dívčí akademie.

Nějak mu do toho nezapadala salva sprostých slov, urážek všeho druhu a proklínání třetích a čtvrtých kolen.

„Znáš pubescentní dívky," prohlásila Temari ledabyle. „Dej jich víc dohromady a je to horší, než akvárko plné piraních samečků v době tření."

„TO UŽ SE RADŠI BUDU OBLEJZAT SE ŠKOLNÍKEM!" rozlehlo se chodbou. Temari a Itachi se po sobě nejistě podívali.

„Myslíš, že je bezpečné zůstávat tady?"

Jenže než stačili utéct, rozlétly se dveře auly dokořán a ven se hrnuly dívky v kostýmech. Snažily se spasit holé životy úprkem. Těsně kolem dvou profesorů proběhly dvě dívky, které sem tak docela nezapadaly. Ta menší, rozkošná rudovláska, měla na čele vytetované kanji lásky a oblečená byla tak, jak rozhodně být nesměla. Černovlasá dívka, která ji provázela, by nepůsobila tak excentricky nebýt její výšky.

Zamrkali.

„Brácha?"

Temari a Itachi si vyměnili pohledy.

„_Můj _brácha."

Zhrozili se.

„VY DVA! STŮJTE!"

* _Silně pochybuju, jestli v monzunovém podnebí Japonska existuje něco jako babí léto, ale řekněme, že na Hokkaidó, které se nachází v mírném pásmu, by se klima aspoň trochu podobné středoevropské kotlince vyskytnout mohlo. Koneckonců, odmítám se prohrabávat miliony knihami jenom kvůli tomu, abych zjistila, že na tom a tom místě jsou průměrné zářijové teploty tolik a tolik stupňů._


	5. Co se děje ve sborovnách

Ostré světlo stolní lampy nemilosrdně pálilo chlapce do očí. Holou místností v suterénu budovy se rozléhaly zvuky kroků, jak Itachi netrpělivě přecházel sem a tam. Temari se hrozivě tyčila nad dvojicí mladíků a jednoho po druhém vraždila pohledem. Byla děsivá, přímo strašná. Sasukeho napadlo, že možná trauma způsobené sestrou zapříčinilo nevyrovnaný vztah k ženám u Gaary a Kankura, třebaže na každém se duševní utrpení podepsalo trochu jinak.

Ale na psychoanalýzu nezbýval čas. Ocitli se v krajním ohrožení. Jejich existence visela na vlásku tenčím než pavučina, kolem níž Temari šermovala mačetou.

„Infiltrace do dívčího internátu jako školní příprava? To je ta nepitomější výmluva, jakou jsem kdy slyšela," zamračila se a přimhouřila šedozelené oči, jako když kočka postřehne myší dírku.

„Ale vždyť vám říkáme pravdu!" zvolal Sasuke zoufale. „No tak, Itachi, řekni jí něco!"

„Šetři je, Culíčku," zasmál se starší Uchiha. „Nelžou. Kdybys znala mého brášku, věděla bys, že by se v životě dobrovolně nepřiblížil k jakékoli ženě pod padesát let."

„Kolik vás tu je?" vyštěkla Temari ignorujíc Itachiho.

„Tři!" pípl poslušně Gaara.

Sasuke se plácl do čela.

xxx

… Neji prudce kýchl. Hinata mu podala balíček kapesníků. „Asi někdo na tebe myslí," řekla. Bůhvíproč jej taková vyhlídka znepokojila. A vůbec, kde jsou Gaara se Sasukem?

Kdosi prudce zabušil na dveře pokoje.

xxx

Itachi si zatím prohlížel nehty se zaujetím srovnatelným jen se zapáleným pohledem Jana Husa. Temari vedla dál výslech. Sasuke se sice pokoušel klást odpor, ale všechnu jeho snahu Gaara zdařile bojkotoval. Kolaborant! Temari stačilo jen houknout a už jí bratříček všechno vyzvonil.

Někdy ho Sasuke opravdu nenáviděl.

„Na co ti pitomci mysleli?" horlila se Temari. „Rodiče nám svěří svoje dcery, aby je uchránili před chlípnými chlíváky! Jenže to nepočítali s tím, že se sem chlípní chlíváci vetřou v převleku s posvěcením od ředitelky!"

„Hej!" ohradili se dvouhlasně chlapci proti nespravedlivému nařčení.

„Překvapuje mě, miláčku," zasáhl konečně Itachi, „že ze všech lidí na světě zrovna _ty_ odsuzuješ chlípné chlíváky. To je dvojí metr, pamatuješ?" Temari sice zrudla jako rajče, ale hbitě se vrátila úder.

„Jenže můj otec neplatil nikomu horentní sumy, aby ze mě vychoval slušnou a hodnou dívku!"

„Všiml jsem si."

xxx

… Dveře se pomalu se skřípěním otevíraly a úzký proužek tmy se postupně rozšiřoval. V černotě chodby se matně rýsovala postava nevítaného návštěvníka, na jehož oděvu se občas zaleskl odznáček. Mezi dvěma údery srdce si Neji uvědomil, že se jedná o Karin.

Dívka bez dovolení vkráčela do ložnice a hupsla na nejbližší postel, čímž zmařila Gaarovu hodinovou práci. Kývnutím hlavy pozdravila Hinatu. Ta se zatvářila zmateně a tázavě se ohlédla po Nejim. Co tu Karin dělá?

To by Neji také rád věděl.

Důvod nečekané návštěvy se dozvěděli vzápětí. „Co má Setsuko-chan s Itachim?" vyštěkla Karin zlomeným hlasem.

„Cože?" nechápal Neji, zatímco kdesi vzadu v jeho hlavě zběsile blikala kontrolka.

„O čem mluvíš, Karin-san?" zeptala se jemně Hinata a posadila se vedle zhrzené dívky. „Proč by měli spolu něco mít?"

„Viděla jsem je!"

„He?" Hinata nenápadně kopla Nejiho do kotníku.

„Viděla jsem Itachiho, jak se drží se Setsuko za ruku! No, vlastně ji tahal. Setsuko se sice bránila, ale on ji odvlekl do suterénu. Nechci vás strašit… ale…myslím… že Setsuko touhle chvílí přichází o poctivost! Potřetí!"

Třebaže Karinino svědectví Nejimu připadalo velmi zmatené, přeci jen z něj pochopil, že se nachází ve velice prekérní situaci.

A velice prekérní situace vyžadovaly velice rychlý zásah.

Neji se vyřítil z pokoje jako tajfun.

xxx

Dveře sklepa, kde byl veden výslech, se rozlétly dokořán a dovnitř vběhla Ayumi. Temari vetřelce hbitě uzemnila vhodně umístěnou nohou a sotva se Neji sbíral ze země, už ho držela v zámku.

„Ani jsme ho nemuseli jít hledat…"

„A hele," uculil se Itachi. „Není to Hiashiho synovec?"

Oba mučitelé se po sobě ohlédli. Na jejich tvářích se rozhostila ďábelská grimasa. Temari se rozzářily oči.

„Kolik myslíš, že nám za fotky dají v _Tokio Girl_? Tvůj bratr je v jejich časopise pořád téma číslo jedna."

„Představ si výraz Hiashiho Hyuugy až mu ukážeme jeho neteřinku!"

„A můj bráška získá deset hvězdiček z deseti na _!*_"

„Ne…" hlesla trojice. „To byste neudělali…"

„To si pište, že to uděláme," zašklebila se Temari.

„Protože jste všichni tři inteligentní… hoši, tak se podle toho samozřejmě zachováte, hm?" pousmál se Itachi. „Uzavřeme takovou dohodu. Budete nás poslouchat, budeme vás tolerovat. Nebudete nás poslouchat… Myslím, že možné následky jsme si už vyjasnili."

„Přísaháme!"

xxx

Později toho večera, když už se směli odebrat do bezpečí své ložnice, dolehl na ně konečně šok, jako kdyby si teprve teď uvědomili do všech důsledků, co pro ně znamená přítomnost jejich starších sourozenců ve škole.

Byla tu však jedna věc, kterou Sasuke nedokázal vyhnat z hlavy. „Gaaro?"

„No?"

„Co tady dělá tvoje sestra?"

„Učí."

„A _co_ učí?"

„Nechceš to vědět. Věř mi."

Sasuke zbledl. „Ne… že ne…"

„Už si dělá doktorát," dodal Gaara.

„Ne…" hlesl Sasuke.

„Etologie savců a mikrobiologie."

„Přestaň…"

„Zkoumala faunu na Sahaře a na Gobi…"

„Mlč!"

„Angažovala se na založení botanické zahrady…"

„Gaaro! Přestaň strašit Sasukeho!" okřikl ho Neji. „Vidíš, že se mu dělá špatně!"

xxx

Nazítří u snídaně panovalo zvláštní ticho a ani božsky připravený hemenex nedokázal zahnat zachmuřenou náladu. Gaara se sice cpal šunkou; pozorností však stále těkal mezi ní a dveřmi, kterými obvykle vstupovali do jídelny učitelé. Neji křečovitě svíral v ruce hrnek a Sasuke už nejméně minutu žvýkal jedno sousto. Byli jako na trní. Sotva se otevřely dveře, nadskočili, jen aby záhy zjistili, že to je Kakashi či Anko. Na chvilku se uklidnili, než se dveře otevřely znovu.

Brzy se objevila obávaná dvojice. Jídelna propukla v nadšené ovace, sotva dívky zahlédly Itachiho Uchihu. Ten doslova zářil. Kolem dokola rozdával široké úsměvy a tu a tam některé studentce i zamával. Temari stojící za ním protočila panenky, ale nepokoušela se ho krotit. Šla přímo ke svému stolu a přitom nenápadně hledala trojici chlapců. Přeci jenom, musela se ujistit, jestli se nechovají nepatřičně. Našla je. Neubránila se úsměvu, když si všimla jejich poděšených výrazů. Pcha, herci! Tihle by neobalamutili ani žáky ze zvláštní školy.

xxx

Po snídani se dívky školou povinné usedly do tvrdých školních lavic a začaly se vzdělávat.

Hodina ekonomie se ukázala být spíše diskusním kroužkem, tedy alespoň dnes. Dozvěděly se něco nového o plzeňském pivu a poté, co Itachi zkontroloval, jestli je nikdo neposlouchá, slíbil třídě, že jim za osmdesátiprocentní úspěšnost v příštím testu dá ochutnat.

„Hlavně to neříkejte paní ředitelce, jinak na vás nezbude."

„Populista," procedil skrz zuby Neji a Sasuke nenápadně přikývl. V tomto směru se oba přátelé shodli.

K Uchihově štěstí, hodina biologie na ně čekala až pozítří. Do té doby se mohlo stát nesčetně věcí. Jaderná katastrofa. Prudké globální oteplení. Meteorit spadnuvší Temari na hlavu. Morová nákaza. _Cokoli_. Sasuke se proto rozhodl zachovávat optimismus.

Třetí hodinu se stalo něco nečekaného. Kakashi sensei přišel na hodinu pouhých čtyřicet minut po zvonění. Třída jej za to odměnila tleskotem, neboť se jednalo o úkaz vzácnější než lochneská příšera. Zbylých pět minut se sháněl po třídnici. Ani tentokrát se jej nestihli zeptat, proč pořád nosí roušku.

Následovala dvouhodinovka výtvarné výchovy. Poněkud jednostranná, jelikož Konan sensei se kdysi dávno nadchla pro umění origami, kteréžto nadšení ji dodnes neopustilo. Z tohoto důvodu uměla většina studentek seskládat z útržku toaletního papíru Sochu svobody i se všemi detaily, přičemž jejich výkresy připomínaly svou úrovní práce dětí z mateřské školky.

Šestou hodinu měla třída angličtinu s Kurenai. Následovaly ji základy společenských věd, které přednášel Sarutobi Asuma, švihák čpějící levnými viržinkami. A když konečně zazvonilo na oběd a Gaara nakoukl do rozvrhu, s potěšením seznal, že pro dnešek je s učením konec.

„Co teď?" povzdechl si Neji. „Máme spoustu času… Na zítřek jsme nedostali žádné úkoly."

„Měli bychom se snažit víc splynout s okolím," řekl Gaara. „Co dělají holky odpoledne? Mohli bychom se k nim připojit."

„Ne," zasténal Sasuke. „Jen to ne. Dostávám migrénu, jenom je slyším. Zůstanu na pokoji."

„No tak, _Setsuko_, přece nechceš, aby si Temari-_sensei_ myslela, že se tu jen tak poflakuješ," rýpl si Gaara. Mohl stejně tak dobře strčit hlavu do vosího hnízda. Než se nadál, už visel ve vzduchu za límec.

„Neser, Sabaku!"

„To bych prasknul." Vyplázl jazyk. Sasuke ho začal škrtit. „Pusť mě, ty debile!"

„Tak. Přestaň. S těma. Dementníma. Poznámkama!"

„To stačilo," prohlásil Neji a vhodně umístěným kopancem poslal oba chlapce k zemi.

„Nemáš náhodou zakázaný používat juuken kromě sebeobrany?"

„Nestěžuj si, víš, za co to bylo," umlčel Sasukeho Neji. A aby se neřeklo, že nadržuje, kopnul také do Gaary. „A ty ho pro příště neprovokuj."

„Děvčata?" ozvalo se za nimi zděšeně. „Jak se to k sobě chováte?"

Byla to Shizune.

xxx

To odpoledne se sešli profesoři ve sborovně na pravidelný šálek čaje se sušenkami. Za přátelského rozhovoru se zde opravovaly písemky, připravovaly pracovní listy a vymýšlely nové nástrahy na intelekt studentek. Asuma, kterému Tsunade típla cigaretu o rukáv, se zatím klepal na židli jako ratlík. Chtěl zpátky svůj nikotin. „Baba jedna, ani špačka mi nedopřeje," brumlal si pro sebe, jakmile byla ředitelka mimo sborovnu.

Kakashi se zatím s veselým úsměvem proškrtával červenou propiskou skrz hromadu písemek. „Páni… Vypadá to, že _vůbec_ neposlouchají, co jim o hodinu vykládám."

„Nechci rýpat, Kakashi," ozvala se Kurenai, „ale kdy ses naposledy objevil na hodině?"

„Já na hodiny chodím. Třeba dneska."

„Jo, to určitě," zachechtala se Anko. „Šel se mnou do hospody. Tam zjistil, že nemá prachy, tak se vymluvil, že přijde pozdě na hodinu. Zdrhnul a nechal mě tam i s účtem!"

„To nebylo moc džentlmenské," podotkl tělocvikář Gai. „Navíc… odkdy se chodí vyučovat pod parou?"

„Itachi učí ožralej celá léta a jemu nic neřeknete!" ohradil se Kakashi. Z opačné strany stolu se ozvalo podrážděné vrčení. Nikdo tomu nevěnoval pozornost.

„Já se neopíjím," prohlásil nonšalantně Itachi. „Já degustuji."

„Jasně. Degustuje. Na kuráž," uchichtla se Anko.

„Co sis vlastně přivezl z dovolené, Itachi-kun?" zeptala se Konan.

„Chlast!" odpověděli profesoři sborově.

„Zvrhlíci," ucedil znechuceně profesor náboženství.

„Nebuď tak zapšklý, Hidane," klidnila ho Kurenai. „Dopřej jim trochu radosti."

„Tekuté, těkavé, dvaapadesátiprocentní radosti s vůní švestek!" zvolal Itachi.

„Slivovice? Ty jsi vážně přivez' slivovici?" žasl Asuma. „Kdy nás pozveš?"

Vrčení nabylo na hlasitosti.

„Chtěli jsme to vypít dnes večer spolu s dámou mého srdce, ale když jinak nedáte…" pousmál se Itachi.

„DRŽTE KONEČNĚ ZOBÁKY! TADY SE NEDÁ PRACOVAT!"

Profesoři konsternovaně hleděli na Temari, která zběsile mávala jakousi opravenou písemkou. Byla celá pokrytá červenou. „Který neschopný _idiot_ za mě suploval? Kdo? KDO?"

„Ale Culíčku, miláčku, přece bys netrhala kvůli takové maličkosti hlavy…" chlácholil ji Itachi. Nakoukl do písemky. „Cože? ODKDY TUKOVÉ BUŇKY PROVÁDÍ FOTOSYNTÉZU?"

„Kdo napsal takovou blbost?" zajímalo Konan.

„Setsuko Bando," zavrčela Temari. „Tak řeknete mi, kdo za mě suploval?"

„Shizune!" odpověděli profesoři sborem.

„Volal mě někdo?" zeptala se právě vstoupivší učitelka.

Atmosféra ve sborovně zhoustla.

xxx

_Nebudu mlátit spolužačky, ať jsou sebeprotivnější. Nebudu mlátit spolužačky, ať jsou sebeprotivnější. Nebudu mlátit spolužačky, ať jsou sebeprotivnější…_

„Kolik ti toho ještě zbývá?" zeptal se Sasuke.

„Devadesát tři," povzdechl si Neji. „Gaaro?"

„Už to mám hotové,"zakřenil se Sabaku a začal si namotávat na prst lokýnky.

„Gaaro…" protáhl varovně Neji. „To je _podvod._"

„Co udělal?" nechápal Uchiha.

„Jen se koukni." Sasuke se tedy podíval pořádně.

„_To je geniální!"_ prohlásil, když uviděl uhlový papír nenápadně zastrčený pod popsanou stránkou sešitu. „Můžu si to půjčit?"

„Mohl bych tě poslat do háje, ale nejsem svině," řekl Gaara a natáhl k němu ruku s uhlovým papírem. Než si ho ale Sasuke stačil vzít, sebral ho Neji a s tichým brumláním o nestydatých podvodnících ho před Sasukeho zraky roztrhal na cimprcampr.

„Být tebou, tak celý měsíc nezamhouřím oka," zabručel Sasuke a s otráveným povzdechem se vrátil k psaní.

xxx

Shizune sebou nervózně ošila. Nelíbil se jí pohled, jakým ji propalovala Temari. Připadala si jako zapálená sirka blížící se nebezpečnou rychlostí k přetékajícímu kanystru benzínu. Nelíbily se jí ani popelavé obličeje kolegů, ani Itachiho chichotání. Všimla si písemky ležící na stole. Polkla.

Myslela si, že zadala písemku tak lehkou, že ani Setsuko z ní nemůže dostat známku horší než D. Zmýlila se. Kostrbaté, lehce dysgrafické písmo bylo proťato obrovským, rudě žhnoucím F.

„Že já se rozčiluju…" povzdechla si Temari. Vzala si sušenku. „Je vidět, že polevily v pracovitosti. Hehehehe." Vzala si další. „Budou potit krev. Až s nima skončím, prasknou jim hlavy, za to vám ručím. Chachacha…"

„Miláčku, ty mě děsíš."

„Sklapni." Itachi okamžitě poslechl.

„E-ehm," odkašlala si Kurenai. „Jak to vypadá u tebe, Kakashi?"

„Tři áčka, jedno béčko, ostatní dostaly déčka."

„Co to?" podivila se Shizune.

„Test ze středověké evropské literatury. Jediná, kdo má o tom nějakou páru, je Hinata. Ino a Sakura sedí po stranách, takže stačily opsat celou písemku. Karin sedí hned za ní a protože má brýle, moc dobře nevidí. Dostala béčko. Zbytek se k Hinatiným odpovědím nedostal."

„Nemáš moc velkou důvěru ve své studentky," broukla Konan.

„Stojí oběma nohama na zemi," zabručela Temari. Itachi opatrně přikývl.

„Testy z literatury jsou na nic. Proč jim nezadáš zase slohovku? Posledně to byla psina." Itachi se zhrozil.

„Hmm…" zasnil se Kakashi. „Asi máš pravdu, Anko. Jaké bude téma tentokrát?"

„Žádná slohovka nebude!" zvolal Itachi. „Kakashi, já ti to _zakazuju!"_

„Temari, klidni si svého notorika."

„Itachi, neštvi!"

„Díky, Tem."

„Za málo, Kaka."

„Tak co, Anko?" vrátil se Kakashi k tématu. „Copak jim zadáme?"

„Něco velice sugestivního," zazubila se Temari.

„Miláčku, ne…" zasténal Itachi.

„Jako zdroj inspirace mých studentek nemáš nárok na stížnost," utnul ho Kakashi. „Chce to něco s úchylným nádechem, něco, co holky pobídne k rozkvětu, k rozletu jejich spisovatelských dovedností… Něco karnálního, kde bují nejvíc mrzké pudy! Námět, který lze psychologicky rozvinout…"

„Noční návštěvník!" zvolala Konan.

„Nedočkavost!"

„Rozdíly mezi mužem a ženou!"

„To je trapné, Gaii," protáhla uštěpačně Anko. „Co třeba prosté ‚Uchiha Itachi'?"

„Hmmm…" udělal Kakashi.

„Mám nejlepší téma," usmála se Temari. „Zvíře v nás."

„Culíčku?"

„Hohoho," uculil se Kakashi a hned si to zapsal do diáře.

xxx

Když se toho večera připravoval Itachi do postele, byl neobvykle zticha. K rozhovoru ho nepřiměla ani průsvitná noční košilka z černé krajky, která sotva sahala Temari pod zadek.

„Co je s tebou?" nevydržela plavovláska.

„Cítím se zneužitý," řekl Itachi a na protest zalezl pod peřinu.

„Fajn." Temari neměla jediný důvod zůstávat v nočním prádle, v němž by bez Itachiho perverzních aktivit zmrzla. Převlékla se proto do flanelové košile, za kterou by se nestyděla ani královna Viktorie.

„Hej!" ozvalo se zpod peřin. „To vypadá hrozně!"

„Myslela jsem, že je ti to dneska jedno."

„Vedle takového pytle přece nemůžu usnout!"

„Mám si to svléknout?"

„Eh…"

„Nemáš vůbec žádnou vůli. DOBROU!"

Nemusíme snad dodávat, že Itachi toho večera neusnul.

_* Název té stránky jsem si vymyslela. Až dodatečně jsem zjistila, že tento server opravdu existuje:D Ale nemyslete si, nic zajímavého (kromě odkazů) tam není._


	6. Kostlivci ve skříni

KAPITOLA VI - KOSTLIVCI VE SKŘÍNI

Gaara otočil kohoutkem a nastavil tvář proudu horké vody. Chvíli tam stál jen tak a užíval si ten pocit, než sáhl po šamponu a nanesl si ho do vlasů. Měl je krátké. Samotného jej překvapilo, jak moc se od sebe liší pocit, kdy zabořil prsty do dlouhých kadeří paruky či do vlastních krátkých pačesů. Ještě víc jej zarazilo, jak vzdálený mu ten pocit připadal. Potřel se celý sprchovým gelem s vůní pačuli (Gaara pačuli nesnášel, ale Gira-chan by určitě něco takového zbožňovala) a s nakrčeným nosem se počal drhnout žínkou. Nohy ho trochu svrběly. Podíval se pořádně. _Chloupky._ Na okamžik se zděsil. _Nemohl_ použít vosk jako posledně. Na to měl svou kůži příliš rád. Naštěstí si vybavil reklamu na žiletky značky Venus. Příznivou shodou okolností jedna taková věcička ležela v rohu sprchy. Gaara nebyl cimprlich a bez zaváhání po žiletce sáhl.

O několik minut později stál před zrcadlem a opatrně přikládal náplast na dvacátou osmou řeznou ránu, jež mu zdobila štíhlé lýtko. Musí si pořídit depilační krém, rozhodl se pevně.

Tím však jeho mise v koupelně, samozřejmě hermeticky uzavřené, neskončila. Když se konečně ošetřil a ujistil se, že ztráta krve ho neohrožuje na životě, věnoval setváři. Sledoval v zrcadle své rysy, jemně tvarovaný nos, půvabně klenuté oblouky světlého obočí, výrazné lícní kosti. Skutečně se podle samotné jeho tváře nedalo poznat, zda se jedná o muže či dívku. Když přimhouřil oči a semkl rty, získal na mužnosti. Když pootevřel ústa způsobem, jakým to dělaly slečny na obálkách časopisů, které se trafikant neodvažoval dát do výlohy, rázem vypadal spíš jako žena. Přicházím tomu na kloub, pomyslel si vítězoslavně.

Bohužel pro něj, uplynulo víc než týden od jeho poslední depilační procedury. K jeho nemalému žalu, povšiml si rašícího chmýří pod nosem a na bradě. Odevzdaně se tedy chopil pinzety a vytrhával vousy, pěkně jeden po druhém.

Zatímco se zbavoval nepříjemného ochlupení, pozůstatku to evolučního vývoje člověka, toulal se myšlenkami daleko za zdmi malé, dlaždičkované koupelny. Kolik se toho za poslední týdny změnilo. Nikdy předtím by si nebýval pomyslel, že by vydržel být v jednom domě s tolika dívkami, hovořit s nimi, být jednou z nich, aniž by umřel hanbou. Nikdy nepochopil, jak se jeho bratr dovedl s takovou grácií pohybovat mezi něžným pohlavím.

Něžné pohlaví. Vybavil si citát svého blízkého přítele, Sasukeho Uchihy . _Karin samotným svým bytím popírá existenci něžného pohlaví_. Gaara si dovolil s ním nesouhlasit. Hinata mu připadala velice něžná, ovšem nedovolil si něco takového vyslovit před Nejim.

Neji totiž měl schovanou v nejtemnějším zákoutí svého kufru pikslu s voskovými pásky.

Jen zatěžko Gaara skrýval v hloubi svého srdce fakt, že Hyuugu Hinatu nejenom považuje za něžnou, ale že by se milerád stal terčem její něhy! Viděl její podobu všude. V mracích, v květinách, v hudbě linoucí se z rádia, v Nejim… Nejraději by se rozběhl za ní a vše jí vypověděl. Jenže Gaara si dobře uvědomoval, jak prekérní by ta situace byla. Pouze Gira-chan by projevila takovou odvahu, aby zvolala do celého světa: „Hinato, miluji tě!" Gaara by možná zabušil na dveře, zakoktal pár nesouvislých slabik a dal se na úprk.

Na okamžik zvažoval, jestli by za ní přeci jen neměl jít, byť jako Gira. Jenže pokud by Hinata opětovala náklonnost jeho ženské masce, bylo by vše ztraceno. Ach, jak člověka trýzní zamilované srdce! Pálil jej led, studil jej žár, nemohl se zbavit jejího obrazu.

ooo

Sasuke Uchiha se pokoušel být tak optimistický, nakolik mu to jeho situace dovolovala. Proto si opakoval, že nyvé pohledy, jaké po něm vrhá Karin, jsou pouze pohledy nevybouřené puberťačky v dívčím internátě, která nemá jiný objekt touhy a obdivu, a nikoli pohledy patřící _tomu Sasukemu, který si myslí, že ho ještě nikdo neprokoukl_.

Raději tedy obrátil pozornost ke Kakashimu, který výjimečně přišel včas.

„Drahá, milovaná třído. Jak jistě víte, ovládat jazyk je jedním z nejstarších umění vůbec… Slečno Karin, nechechtejte se tak potutelně," napomenul ji, ale nebylo v tom srdce. „Ovládat jazyk, znát jeho jemné nuance a umět je používat, dovést vyvolat psaným či mluveným slovem emoce a živé představy – to vše pokládali již staří Řekové za jednu z nejdůležitějších dovedností vzdělaného člověka. Nedělám si iluze o vaší intelektuální zdatnosti. Byl bych však rád, kdybyste něco z překrásného oboru stylistiky ovládaly, třebaže se domnívám, že vaše výtvory budou spíše obyčejnými oblázky než brilianty. I když, kdo ví…" zahleděl se střídavě na Karin a na Ino. „Třeba se ukáže, že se v naší třídě skrývá Talent s velkým té."

„Takže… Máme napsat slohovku?" ozvala se Tenten.

„Ano."

„Jaké je téma?" zeptala se Sakura. Oči profesora Kakashiho se rozzářily.

„Vymyslel jsem zadání, které svým rozsahem pokrývá tolik oblastí, jak je to jenom možné," řekl. „Napíšete mi esej, povídku či báseň na téma _Zvíře v nás_." Dívky se mezi sebou ohlížely. „Upozorňuji, že chci vidět výtrysk vašich verbálních dovedností. Nedopustím, aby kvůli nějakému hloupému měšťáctví zůstaly talenty pohřbeny balastem. Buďte umělkyněmi, popusťte uzdu vaší fantazii! Nenechte se při psaní ničím omezovat. Slovníkem spisovné japonštiny, zažitými klišé, či směšnou prudérní morálkou." Kakashi se dramaticky odmlčel. „_Umělec smí vše_. Neřekl snad tuto moudrou větu slovutný Oscar Wilde již před sty lety?"

Třída mlčela. Pohledy jim vzplály plamínky odhodlání. Ano, Kakashi-sensei! Nenechají se omezit ničím. Otevřou stavidla! Zvíře v nich promluví na papíře a zaplní jej svým slovutným řevem!

Sasuke toužebně vzpomínal na Kankura.

„Pozor, má drahá děvčata. Mýlil jsem se, když jsem řekl, že vás neomezuje nic. Máte jediného nepřítele a to je čas. Vím, že Řím nepostavili za den. Ale, jak vám jistě prozradil profesor Hidan, Bůh stihl stvořit svět, faunu, flóru a člověka během pouhých sedmi dní. Nedopustím se snad kacířství, když vyslovím přání, abyste své dílo dokončily ve stejném čase."

ooo

Neji oběhl již třetí kolečko kolem postele. Ten odporný hnusák Kakashi s rouškou patologa! Jak se opovážil vsoukat tak odporné nápady do nevinné hlavičky jeho zbožňované sestřenky? Dívčí internát? Poslední výspa cudnosti? Dovolte, abych se zasmál! Cha!

Jeho záchvat vzteku byl vyrušen Gaarovou otázkou, zda se nechystá připojit k dívkám ve společenské místnosti. „Někdo přinesl nugátovou bonboniéru."

„Cože?" Gaara zasáhl citlivé místo. Neji zaváhal, zda by neměl zůstat na pokoji a dál se rozčilovat nad morálním marastem Dívčí akademie madam Tsunade, avšak jednou zviklán, navždy zviklán. Následoval tedy Gaaru. A protože ani jeden z nich nechtěl nechat Uchihu samotného na pokoji, popadli jej každý za jednu ruku a vlekli jej dolů do společenské místnosti.

Hurónský smích dunící chodbou je zarazil.

„Co se to tam děje?" přemýšlel Neji nahlas. Gaara pokrčil rameny, že neví. Sasuke zaskučel. Zaslechli, jak se k nim kdosi blíží po schodech.

Hinata na dnešní večer konečně odložila školní uniformu. Neji s potěšením shledal, že má na sobě dlouhý pletený svetr s jeleny, kostkovanou sukni a pestře pruhované punčocháče. Nic, co by zaujalo oko chlípníka.

„Karin-chan přinesla nějaký film," řekla a podala jim pytlík s buráky. „Asi ho už pustily."

Sotva čtveřice vstoupila do místnosti, přivítala je úvodní píseň nějakého seriálu. Chlapci zprvu nemohli rozpoznat nic, dokud v kakofonii takzvané hudby a dívčího hihňání nerozeznali hlasy Naruta a Sasukeho zplna hrdla pějící duet.

_Vždyť jsem tvůj kamarád_

_A mám tě moc rád!_

_Tak postůj chvíli_

_A ke mně se dej_

Protlačili se davem k obrazovce, na níž se skvěly dvě postavy zalité září zapadajícího slunce. Sasukeho mladší verze oděná v jakémsi podivném mundůru lacině odhalujícím torso stála na okraji útesu a Naruto v ohavně oranžové kombinéze k ní natahoval ruku.

_Jsem tvůj kamarád_

_A mám tě moc rád!_

_Pro mě jsi bratr_

_Po boku mém setrvej…_

Sasukemu poklesla čelist. Tváří v tvář omylu svého mládí zezelenal. Gaara a Neji se sice pokoušeli být solidární, ale ani jako školení herci neudrželi škodolibý smích. Zatím hudba gradovala a ninjové na obrazovce se dali do boje.

_Pomsta je špatná_

_Tvůj život nemá cíl_

Kamera ukázala Itachiho tvářícího se tajemně a tragicky. Černý plášť pošitý rudými obláčky za ním dramaticky vlál.

_Daisuke, já chci_

_Abys šťastně žil!*_

Obrazovka potemněla a celou ji zaplnil nápis _The Ninja Avenger._ Rozladěné kytary naposledy zaječely. Neji pozvedl obočí a zahleděl se na Sasukeho, jehož výraz připomínal grimasy trýzněných mučedníků z barokních oltářů.

„Karin-chan, vždyť jsme tu pitomost viděly už nejmíň stokrát," ozvala se Hinata. Karin nad námitkou ledabyle mávla rukou.

„Důležitý není děj, ale postavy!"

„A fanservis," dodala Tayuya.

„Mluvíš mi z duše!" zvolala Karin a vzala ze stolu jeden nugátový bonbónek. Dívky se posadily před televizi a zaujatě sledovaly dění. Hinata se odevzdaně uvelebila na pohovce.

Neji pozvedl druhé obočí. Sasuke zachrčel. Gaara se tiše hihňal. Slova Tayuyi se brzy potvrdila. Sotva se objevila první scéna, už se před divákem svlékal nějaký bitvami zocelený ninja, aby se mohl oddat příjemné koupeli v onsenu. Nejiho napadlo, že kameraman trpěl jistou formou voyeurství, protože neexistoval žádný jiný důvod, proč by tak dlouze snímal mužovy bicepsy, tricepsy a následně i hýžďové svaly. Dívky to ocenily patřičnými poznámkami.

„To je _ten_ díl…" hlesl Sasuke se zřetelnou hrůzou v hlase a Neji k němu pocítil vlnu soucitu. A bylo proč.

ooo

Zabuza se líně ponořil do horké vody. Jeho společník, Haku, jej následoval. Dlouhé ebenové vlasy se rozprostřely po vodní hladině, světlá pleť půvabně zčervenala teplem. Blaženě zavřel oči. Zabuza se zašklebil. Jak mu jeho chlapec někdy připomínal děvče! Řekl mu to. Haku se zachichotal.

„_Když už je tam takovejch detailních záběrů, co kdyby nám jednou a provždy potvrdili, že je Haku kluk? Tohle by byla suprová příležitost."_

„_Karin!"_

„_Jeptiško."_

Oddávali se příjemné koupeli, když se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vstoupil nějaký mládenec s ručníkem omotaným kolem pasu. Pozdravil.

„_Není to ten de-… Uzumaki Naruto?"_

„_Ty jsi to někdy viděla,oneesan?"_

„_Chraň bůh!"_

Naruto se - vlastně Shuuiji, jak se jeho postava jmenovala - připojil ke koupající se dvojici. Chvíli bylo ticho, avšak cosi ve vzduchu houstlo. Haku pootevřel oči. Protáhl půvabný obličej, jako kdyby se mu něco na Shuuijim nezamlouvalo.

Shuuiji na něj vrhl odzbrojující úsměv.

„_Přikláním se k teorii, že je Haku ženská." _

„_Vždyť nemá prsa!"_

„_To Sakura taky."_

„_Ino!"_

„Tohle je pánská část."

„To vím."

„Pánská."

„Já vás slyšel."

„_Sáhni si! Sáhni si! Sáhni si!"_

„_Přestaňte dělat kravál, nebo sem zase nalítne Hidan!"_

Shuuijiho pohled zabloudil kamsi pod vodní hladinu. Zrudl, omluvil se a zalezl do kouta.

„_Já ho chápu. Nedovedete si představit, jak moc s ním soucítím."_

„_Copak tebe si pletou s chlapem, Ayumi-chan?"_

Zatím Daisuke (Sasuke byl hezký už coby patnáctiletý hoch) stál před vstupní branou. Sbíral odvahu. Musí jít zabít Shuuijiho, není jiné možnosti.

S bolestí v srdci zavzpomínal na nádherné chvíle jejich přátelství, jak spolu chytali ryby, trhali ovoce, jak spolu zápasili a předháněli se, kdo naseká víc dříví, vyvenčí víc psů či najde víc zatoulaných koťat. Avšak zlý osud v podobě jeho zlotřilého bratra jej vyrval z bezstarostného dětství a nemilosrdně jej vrhl do víru utrpení. Nemohl vyhnat z hlavy obraz svého bratra, kdy stál s řeznickým sekáčkem nad těly jejich matky, otce, strýčka, druhého strýčka, tety, pratety, dědy, babičky a bratrance z třetího kolene. Přísahal mu pomstu, pomalou a krutou smrt.

„_Nejprve ho připoutá ke sloupu…"_

„…_A pak ho zbičuje…"_

„…_Načež použije flešety…"_

„…_A pak ho zase zbičuje…"_

„_Tenten? Karin?"_

„_Hm?"_

„_Vašim manželům budu nosit věnce na hrob."_

Naposledy pohladil rukojeť katany (_a Karin zaskočil bonbón). _Byl již dokonale klidný, chladný jako čepel a stejně tak smrtící. Odhodlání zbarvilo jeho oči dokrvava. Černé tečky zběsile vířily kolem zřítelnice. Sharingan.

Takto vybaven vstoupil do lázní. U vchodu jej přivítal přívětivý drobný mužík. Daisuke se jej vyptal, zda neviděl jistého plavovlasého chlapce. Mužík přisvědčil. Daisuke se naň usmál, zaplatil drobný obnos peněz a vydal se do šatny.

„_STRIPTÝZ!"_

První odložil bílou yukatu. Odhalil tak široká ramena, úchvatné důlky klíční kosti, silnou, ale něžnou šíji, nádherné torzo a pevné břicho. Daisuke rozvázal opasek a odložil kalhoty. Jeho dlouhé nohy přitahovaly zraky jako magnet. Stál tam sám v šatně jen v bederní roušce. Sáhl po ručníku a omotal si jej kolem pasu. Do jeho záhybů skryl svou katanu.

„_No, z určitého úhlu…"_

„_To není seriál plný fanservisu. To je fanservis plný seriálu."_

„_Máš recht, Giro."_

Rozevřel dveře. Jeho pohled padl na cíl. Na oběť. Na kořist. Zašklebil se. Shuuiji strašlivě zbledl, přesto však v jeho očích zasvitla jiskřička naděje. Haku znejistěl. Sledoval oční souboj mezi těma dvěma a vzrůstala v něm pochybnost, zda je moudré setrvávat na místě. Zatahal svého mistra za ruku, avšak Zabuza spal.

„Sensei," škemral jako odkopnuté kotě, ale Zabuza chrápal dál.

„Konečně se setkáváme, Shuuiji," promluvil Daisuke. Z jeho hlasu běhal mráz po zádech.

„Daisuke…" vzdychl Shuuiji. „Ty žiješ…"

„I když tě to překvapí, ano, přežil jsem explozi bomby, kterou jsi na mě se svými kamarádíčky nastražil."

„Doufal jsem, že to pochopíš… Že poznáš, že pomsta není řešení… že se vrátíš… Daisuke-kun…"

„Nevidím žádnou souvislost mezi bombou a mým návratem."

Shuuiji se na okamžik zarazil, ale rychle se vzpamatoval. „Copak na tom záleží? Daisuke, vždyť ty patříš k nám."

„Mýlíš se, Shuuiji. Nikdy jsem k vám nepatřil," odvětil Daisuke krutě. „Nenáviděl jsem vás, pohrdal jsem vámi po celou dobu, kterou jsem byl nucen strávit mezi vámi idioty."

„Daisuke, kdybych mohl vzít na sebe aspoň část bolesti, kterou cítíš…"

„To ti rád umožním. CHCÍPNI!"

Daisuke tasil katanu. Bohužel tak nešikovně, že ze sebe strhnul nejen ručník, ale i onu bederní roušku. Kamera se opatrně zvedla nad úroveň pasu.

„_Nenávidíme tě, kameramane!"_

Avšak Daisuke se nenechal rozptýlit. Hnán slepou zuřivostí vrhl se na nebohého Shuuijiho, který jen taktak stačil uhnout smrtící ráně. Oko divákovo přitom postřehlo tajemný nápis na mládencově břiše.

„_Stopni to, Kin! Co je tam napsaný? Přečtete to někdo?"_

„_Jsou to stará kanji. Shiho?"_

„_Je tam ‚Tady bydlí liška.'"_

Hakuovi se konečně podařilo vzbudit mistra. Oba dva se klidili z cesty šílenému mstiteli. Shuuiji se plazil po kluzkých kamenech, jakých tu bylo plno, směrem k prameni. Daisuke k němu přiskočil. Učinil tak chybu, jelikož Shuuijiho nohy se vymrštily hadí rychlostí a srazily jej s ohlušujícím prásknutím do hluboké, horké vody.

„Daisuke!" zvolal a vrhnul se za ním.

Hladina se čeřila. Létaly kapky, občas se objevila ruka zaťatá v pěst. Bylo to, jako kdyby do lázní vtrhli žraloci a piraně. Konečně se Daisuke vynořil. Šíleně se chechtal, zatímco držel Shuuijimu hlavu pod hladinou.

Daisukeho tvář, šílená a krásná, brutální a chtivá, se křivila v opojení nad páchanou krutostí.

„_Doufám, že se Shuuiji vážně jenom topí."_

„_Už i ty, Hinata-chan?"_

„Chcípni, hajzle!"

Leč, Shuuiji měl tužší kořínek, než se zdálo. Z vody vylétla pěst a zprudka zasáhla Daisukeho do brady. Daisuke se zapotácel. Vynořivší se kuckající Shuuiji ho začal škrtit.

„Vyslechni mě, Daisuke! Jsi pro mě jako bratr! Copak to nechápeš?" Daisuke modral. „BRATR!"

Daisuke vyklouzl ze sevření. Vylezl z vody. Těžce oddychoval. Shuuiji nelenil. Skočil na něj. Zalehl ho. Přiměl ho otočit se k němu čelem.

„_Setsuko hyperventiluje!"_

„Proč to nechápeš?" vzlykal. „Všem se nám po tobě stýská… Daisuke… _Prosím…"_

Daisuke na bývalého přítele vrhnul poslední zoufalý pohled.

ooo

„Miláčku?"

„Ano?"

„Můžu si půjčit červenou propisku?"

„Jistě."

Itachi zmíněný předmět sebral z psacího stolu své milované a pustil se do opravování písemek.

Tady ve své ložnici měl ticho, klid a útulno. Nikdy nepochopil, jak se jeho Culíček dokázal soustředit na práci ve sborovně, kde se kolegové mezi sebou překřikovali, handrkovali a hašteřili se zanícením žáků mateřské školky. Ne, Itachi dovedl hodně věcí, ale na práci potřeboval tichoučko.

Zdi však byly příliš tenké.

„_Hůůůůůhůůůůů!"_

„_No ty vole!"_

„_Oni se na sobě válej! Nahatý!"_

„_Sakuro, nezacláněj!"_

Itachi zasténal. Věděl, odkud pochází ty zvuky. Znal také jejich příčinu, i když tuto znalost by si velice rád odpustil.

„Ony se na to dívají, Tem," postěžoval si. „Mají nahrávku šedesátého devátého dílu!"

ooo

„_To je…"_

„_Uchiha Itachi v celé své kráse!"_

„_Štramák!"_

Mimizu, jehož hrál již zmíněný Uchiha, se pohodlně rozvaloval na trůně postaveném z lidských kostí, jehož vrcholy vkusně krášlily hlavy vlastnoručně ulovených tygrů šavlozubých. Mimizu se zle usmíval na útlou osůbku před sebou. Dívka se pod jeho neúprosným pohledem chvěla strachy, ale přinutila se zůstat stát.

„M-mu-mu-musíme to tady s-s-s-skončit j-jednou p-provždy!" vykoktala dívka Ohi.

„_Nevypadá trochu jako Hinata?"_

„_TO ODVOLÁŠ!"_

„_To byl Pohled! Zachraň se, kdo můžeš!"_

„Hm," udělal Mimizu a jeho úšklebek se rozšířil. „A pročpak to?"

„K-k-k-když z-zemřeš, D-D-Daisuke se v-v-v-vrátí a spolu s ním s-s-se vrátí Sh-Sh-Shuuiji-kun!" Děvče ohromně zrudlo. Mimizu pobaveně sledoval, jak bojuje s mrákotami.

„Hm," udělal znovu. „Je od tebe velice… statečné, když si myslíš, že máš proti mně nějakou šanci. Ani Shuuiji by v boji se mnou nevydržel třeba jen pět vteřin a to je proroctví na jeho straně. Někdy si říkám, jestli se věštci nenadýchali moc toho posvátného kouře… Proč se snažíš vzít na sebe jeho břímě?"

„P-p-proto…protože…" Ruměnec na Ohině tváři nabyl intenzivnějšího odstínu. Zhluboka se nadechla, yukata se v oblasti jejích prsou povážlivě napjala. „PROTOŽE HO MILUJU!" zařvala z plna plic.

„Tak to je jiná," připustil zlý Daisukeho bratr a vytasil dlouhý meč. „Připrav se na smrt. Nemám moc času, tak co kdybychom přeskočili tu pasáž, kdy si s tebou jako hraju, ale ty si myslíš, že máš navrch, načež tě překvapím nějakým jutsu, které tě zastihne nepřipravenou a ochromí tě. Rovnou ti useknu hlavu, hezky rychle a bezbolestně. Co ty na to?"

„K-K-Kawasaki Mi-Mi-Mimizu je skutečně z-z-zákeřný a zlý ninja," hlesla dívka ohromeně. Začala ustupovat vzad. Mimizu obrátil oči v sloup. „Stůj, ženská! Takhle ten řez nebude stát za nic."

„Sh-Sh-Shuuiji-kun mě pomstí!"

„Jasně," přikývl Mimizu.

Jeskyní se rozléhal dusot.

„SHUUIJI-KUN!" zvolala Ohi.

„OHI-CHAN!" zvolal Shuuiji.

„MIMIZU!" zvolal Daisuke.

„Jejky!" zvolal Mimizu. Jeho katana hladce opsala oblouk a usekla Ohi hlavu. Ta s tupým žuchnutím dopadla na zem. V pozadí začala hrát dojemná hudba.

„Zabil jsi Ohi! Nikdy ti to neodpustím!" vykřikl Shuuiji.

„To mě bude určitě moc mrzet," odvětil Mimizu zkroušeně. Shuuihimu divoce zaškubalo v obličeji. Jeho kůže rudě žhnula. Záře houstla a narůstala do obřích rozměrů. Pak se zformovala do podoby jakéhosi zvířete.

Mimizu se bláznivě zachechtal. „Začíná to být zajímavé!"

Daisuke zúžil oči. „Připrav se na smrt, oniisan!"

KONEC 69. DÍLU!

CO UVIDÍTE PŘÍŠTĚ?

Bratrské shledání! Souboj na život a na smrt! Shuuiji se rozhodne vzkřísit svou životní lásku! Podaří se to, nebo je vše ztraceno? Sledujte příští díl! THE NINJA AVENGER!

ooo

Neji a Gaara zírali v němém úžasu na obrazovku. Sasuke se střídavě hystericky chechtal a upadal do těžké trudnomyslnosti. Hinata otevřela druhý sáček buráků a nabídla všem okolo. Karin hledala další díl _The Ninja Avenger. _Ve spuštění souboru jí však zabránil příchod profesora Hidana.

„Dívky," zahřměl, „copak to tu děláte? Podle zvuků bych soudil, že tu obětujete tura."

„Ale pane profesore, přece víte, že svátek Zabíjení je až příští měsíc," odvětila hbitě Karin.

„I ty pohanko," zasmál se Hidan. Vstoupil do místnosti, rozcuchal dobrácky Karin, poklekl k dvd přehrávači, vysunul dvd a přelomil je vejpůl. Ubohé zbytky nosiče dat podal rudovlásce. „To vám vzkazuje profesor Uchiha."

„Uchiha Itachi je skutečně zákeřný a zlý profesor," zamumlala Tayuya. Tenten vyprskla smíchy. Sasuke zachrčel.

„Už budeme hodné, pane profesore," řekla Hinata. Hidan ji rozcuchal také.

„Tomu rád věřím," řekl. „Teď odejdu, a jestli uslyším jenom jediné špitnutí…"

Dívky horlivě přikyvovaly. Gaara se k nim přidal. I jeho Hidan v dobré náladě rozcuchal.

„Mějte se děti. A v deset půjdete spát, žádné ponocování. Je vám to jasné?"

„Jasné!"

„Tak, tak…" Odešel. Dívky si opatrně vyměnily pohledy, jako kdyby se navzájem ptaly, zda se profesor stále ještě nachází v doslechu. Sakura po špičkách odcupitala k nástěnce visící na stěně a cosi na ní poupravila. Karin zašilhala jejím směrem.

„Co tam děláš?"

„Jenom píšu záznam. Zničil už desáté dévédéčko, protože se směješ jako kobyla," odsekla Sakura nevrle.

Sasuke zdvihl zrak. Sakuřin ječivý hlas ho dokázal vytrhnout z ochromení. Jaký proto pro něj musel být šok, když vzápětí spatřil nadpis nástěnky!

_Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club._

„Nezdá se vám, že to už trochu přeháníte?" ozval se. Sakura nechápala.

„Co?"

„To se…se Sasukem. Nosíte placky, máte o něm nástěnku, pouštíte si jeho brakové filmy, vydáváte divné zvuky, kdykoli přijde o něm řeč…"

„Vypadá to už jako sekta." Neji obdržel od Sasukeho vděčný úsměv.

„Ayumi má pravdu. Vážně připomínáte sektu!"

„To není pravda!" rozdurdila se Karin.

„A co ta fotka Sasukeho, jak před ní zapalujete svíčky," pípla Hinata nesměle.

„To je naprosto normální!" zvolaly Karin a Sakura unisono.

„Musíte s tím přestat!" rozohnil se Sasuke. „Uchiha Sasuke není žádný idol náctiletých!"

„Jo! Ve skutečnosti má beďary a smrdí," přispěl svou troškou do mlýna Gaara. „Hodně věcí není ve filmu vidět." Sasuke se po něm ohlédl. Gaara pokrčil rameny a zazubil se.

„Jak to můžete vědět?" zúžila Sakura oči.

„Chodily jsme s ním…"

„… na základku," doplnil Neji.

„Vážně?" kvíkly dívky. Vzápětí se na trojici sypaly otázky ze všech stran.

„Chodily jste s ním?"

„Kolik měl holek?"

„Kdo mu dal první polibek?"

„Jaký má vkus?"

„Myslíte, že se mu líbí růžová?"

„Bože!" vykřikl Sasuke frustrovaně. „To je jak mluvit do zdi!" Náhle jej osvítil génius. Proti zlu se přeci bojuje jeho vlastními zbraněmi. Uklidnil se tedy, odkašlal si.

„Všem příčetným osobám v této místnosti." Hinata a Tenten se zájmem naslouchaly. „Dnes zakládám v zájmu ochrany duševního zdraví nás všech Anti Uchiha Sasuke fan club. Kdo je se mnou?"

Neji: „Já!"

Gaara: „Já!"

Matsuri a Sari: „My!"

Tenten: „Se mnou taky počítejte."

Gaara: „Hinata-chan?"

Hinata si povzdechla. „Není to trochu hloupé?"

„Hloupější než ta nástěnka? Těžko."

„Hinata-chaaaaan…."

„Dobrá, dobrá… Budu nesnášet Sasukeho spolu s vámi."

„Jupí!" zavýskl Gaara a vrhl se po Hinatě. „Budeme mu přikreslovat kníry na fotkách, odstřihávat nohy, vypichovat oči, kopat do koulí a…"

„Koule necháte být!" ohradily se fanynky. Nahlas.

Dveře místnosti se rozlétly dokořán a v nich stál doběla rozzuřený Hidan.

„Krucinálhergotfix! Neříkal jsem vám, ať už jste zticha?"

ooo

Později toho večera seděla trojice chlapců v útulném bezpečí svého pokoje. Neji si česal vlasy, Gaara si lakoval nehty a Sasuke sepisoval do notýsku desatero svého antifanklubu.

„Víš," ozval se Neji, „chápu tvůj odpor… ale nemusíš zacházet do krajností."

„Tohle je záležitost přežití," odvětil Uchiha.

„Sakra!"

„Co je, Gaaro?"

„Mám celý palec od laku," zakňoural Sabaku.

„Jsi jak malej. V koupelně je odlakovač."

„Díky."

Neji se vrátil zpět ke svým vlasům, Sasuke dál škrábal pravidla a žádný z nich Gaarovi nevěnoval pozornost. Gaara vběhl do koupelny.

Zamířil přímo k umyvadlu. Otevřel skřínku na kosmetiku a přehraboval se v jejím obsahu. Kde je odlakovač? Nikde tam neviděl lahvičku s růžově zbarvenou, acetonem páchnoucí vodičkou.

Teprve pak si uvědomil, že světlo v koupelně bylo už rozsvícené, než přišel, a že v pozadí se ozývala puštěná sprcha.

_Sasuke a Neji sedí v pokoji_…

Takže se ve vzdálenosti dva a půl metru od něj nacházelo úplně nahé, mokré děvče. Co na tom, že to byla nejspíš Sakura? Neměla na sobě vůbec žádné oblečení!

Gaara strnul. Voda přestala téct. V duchu odhadoval své šance na úprk. Proč jenom zavřel za sebou dveře?

„Gira-chan?"

Gaarovo srdce vynechalo několik úderů.

_Hinata_.

Pomalu, po očku se ohlédl. Díkybohu, zahalila se do ručníku. Viděl z ní tak pouze útlé kotníčky, štíhlounká lýtka a jen cípeček milostné hrudi. Pleť měla nádherně zčervenalou horkou sprchou. Z vlasů jí ještě kapalo.

„H- Hinata-chan… C-co… Co tu děláš?"

„U nás v patře se rozbila sprcha. Poprosila jsem holky," kývla hlavou směrem ke dveřím vedoucím do Inoina pokoje, „jestli by mě nenechaly umýt se tady. Doufám, že vám to nevadí."

„Vůbec," potřásl prudce hlavou. Hinata mu věnovala zářivý úsměv a vydala se ke dveřím. Zarazila se.

„Chtěla jsem se tě zeptat… Máš na zítřejší večer nějaký plán?"

„Já? Ne," přiznal Gaara trochu zmateně.

„Nechtěla bys jít se mnou do kina? Mám volný lístek, ale nikdo nechce se mnou jít. Věřila bys, že se kromě mě v celé naší škole nenajde osoba, co by se podívala na ‚_Rosemary má děťátko'_? Tady v kině konečně dávají staré filmařské kousky, ale nikoho to nezajímá…"

„Proč neřekneš svojí sestřence?" zeptal se Gaara opatrně. Hinata se uchichtla.

„Ayumi nemá ráda horory. Sice to nikdy nepřizná, ale příšerně se u nich bojí."

Stačilo jen pár vteřin, aby se Gaara rozhodl chopit se životní příležitosti.

„Zítra v šest hodin dole v hale?"

„Jasně. Dobrou."

„D-dobrou."


	7. Stepfordské paničky

Po chaosu Kakashiho hodiny, který mimochodem způsobil fakt, že se po zmíněném pedagogovi opět slehla zem, následovala hodina domácích dovedností vedená příjemnou slečnou Ayame.

Sasuke vrhal nedůvěřivé, štítivé pohledy na zástěru, kterou se mu profesorka drahnou chvíli pokoušela vnutit. Měla na sobě vyšité dva k sobě se tulící králíčky.

_„____To_ si na sebe nevezmu ani náhodou."

„Setsuko-chan, buď hodné děvče a oblékni si to, ať se neušpiníš."

„Ne!"

„Setsuko, ty si na sebe tu zástěrku vezmeš!"

„Příprava," zavrkal mu Gaara nenápadně do ucha, zatímco si vázal kolem pasu jakousi růžovou ohavnost s červenými srdíčky. Mladý Uchiha zašilhal po Nejim. Ten z trojice vyvázl s nejméně pošramocenou důstojností, slunce je ve většině kultur považováno za mužský symbol. Ovšem, Sasuke pochyboval, zda se to týká i sluníčka s přívětivým úsměvem idiota a chrpově modrýma očkama zářícíma z Nejiho vycpaného poprsí.

„Děvčátka," zatleskala Ayame. Karin se ani nesnažila skrývat své znechucení. „Dneska probereme něco obzvláště zábavného. Voilá!" Ayame ustoupila. Zpoza ní se vynořilo několikero dřezů přetékajících hrnci, hrníčky, pánvemi, plechy - to vše špinavé tak, až se člověku chtělo omdlít. „Naučíme se, jak odstraníme mastnotu z každého povrchu!" Třída svorně zavyla.

„Jsme v jednadvacátém století, krucinál," bručela Karin. „Nemůžeme si aspoň odpustit manýry stepfordských paniček?" Karin poukazovala na lodičky na svých nohou. „Proč máme ty zatracený křusky nosit do hodin? Neznám jedinou ženskou, která by drhla nádobí na kramflecích!"

„Karin má pravdu!" Sasuke se přistihl při myšlence, že i on pro jednou s dívkou souhlasí.

„Co Victoria Beckham?" napadlo Sakuru.

„Ta asi nebude mýt nádobí sama," zaťukala si na čelo Ino.

Karin se nenechala přerušit. „Mytí nádobí trvá věky. Mít celou dobu nohy namačkané v botách s naprosto nesmyslný tvarem, který deformuje chodidlo, aniž by se někde v dohledu vyskytoval nějaký šikézní mladý muž, který by to náležitě ocenil, je proti přírodě!" Když skončila, zasypaly ji ovace.

Ayame-sensei se zamračila. „Copak si nechceš připadat ženská a žádoucí i při domácích pracích?"

„Při domácích pracích chci jediné. Nedělat je."

Gaara pečlivě ukládal právě získané poznatky do paměti. Dodnes netušil, že dívky tak nenávidí botky na podpatcích. Sice chápal, že z nich pekelně bolí nohy, ale domníval se, že tak nějak vítězí touha po estetičnu. Zarazilo jej, když se dozvěděl přesný opak. Po dlouhé době ucítil na svých chodidlech umrtvených celodenním nošením těsných kozaček na jehlách nesnesitelný tlak. Prsty měl v jednom ohni.

Proč to dělaly? Kladl si tuto otázku s naléhavostí srovnatelnou snad jen s naléhavostí filosofů tázajících se odkud jsme? Kdo jsme? Kam jdeme? Ženské uvažování ohledně bot a vzhledu vůbec nedávalo smysl. Na jedné straně si stěžovaly na mučivou bolest, na straně druhé se rvaly před výlohami Manolo Blahnika. Krátké zimní bundičky odhalovaly záda, která se před pronikavým mrazem chránila tukovou vrstvou. Dívky pak podstupovaly drastické diety, aby v těch bundičkách vypadaly znovu fantasticky. Zabředl-li Gaara do historie, nalezl spousty dalších příkladů. Za všechny jmenujme korzet, který skýtal vosí pas a poškození vnitřních orgánů. Ženy prostě postrádají zdravý rozum a pud sebezáchovy, uzavřel Gaara v duchu.

Náhle ucítil na hřbetu ruky dotyk lehounký jako motýlí křídlo. Hinata se roztomile křenila. Aby nezrudl jako řepa, sklopil Gaara zraky. S překvapením zaznamenal, že dívka jeho snů nosí vojenské pohorky.

Čehož si všimla i Ayame.

„Hinata-chan, myslela jsem, že aspoň ty budeš dáma."

!Paní profesorko, naše uniformy vycházejí z uniforem Královské námořní pěchoty. Nikdy jsem nenarazila na příslušníka Královské námořní pěchoty s ___lodičkami_," odvětila Hinata upjatě. „Pouze prokazuji svému oděvu čest."*

„Bingo," zahučela Karin.

Ayame, vida že s děvčaty nepořídí, se zachovala dle rčení 'moudřejší ustoupí'. Odstraňování zaschlých a připečených skvrn se ukázalo být náležitou pomstou za odmlouvání. Nejiho peklo rázem nabylo podoby mléka připáleného k teflonové pánvi. Jak se něco takového mohlo stát, Neji nechápal.

Vybavil si svou matku, která den co den vařila, uklízela a... myla nádobí. V neděli vždycky mívali nějakou pečeni. Neji si uvědomil, kolik nádobí a plechů se přitom ušpinilo. S odporem pohlédl na drátěnku, předmět do té doby neznámý. V duchu přísahal, že za svůj první honorář pořídí matce myčku na nádobí.**

Po hodině domácích prací se chlapci sešli na záchodcích v prvním patře.

"To bylo hnusný," shrnul pocity všech Sasuke.

"Myslíš to, jak ti došlo, že máš celou dobu děravé rukavice, nebo jak se ucpal odpad a Ayame tě donutila ten sajrajt vytáhnout holýma rukama?"

"Všechno."

"Tu hnusnou mastnotu ze sebe už nikdy nedostanu."

"Použij Bur tři v jednom!" ozvala se Tenten z kabinky. Gaara vyprskl smíchy.

___*______Hinata______elegantně______přešla______fakt,______že______příslušníci______Britské______královské______námořní______pěchoty______nenosí______ani______pohorky._

___**______Nejiho______naivita______nezná______mezí.______Myčka______nemyje,______pouze______rovnoměrně______distribuuje______špínu._


	8. Rosemary a Poirot

A/N: Doufám, že jste si povšimli, že minulá část byla pouze jakýmsi fillerem, který vám měl zkrátit čekání. Tato kapitola na minulou nijak nenavazuje. Pro zájemce se na deviantartu nachází ilustrace k jisté části této povídky. Jen zadejte „This is Hyuuga!" a pokochejte se :)

Kapitola VII – Rosemary a Poirot

Sabaku Temari patřila k onomu druhu žen, k nimž neodmyslitelně náleží různá pouta, důtky, ocvočkované oblečení, korzety, latex, provazy a podobné nástroje tajných, radostných kratochvílí. Nelze se proto nijak podivovat nad tím, proč ukazovátko v její ruce působilo jako symbol čehosi _bolestivého_ a zároveň _příjemného _apročžádná z žaček nikdy nenamítla nic proti jejímu agresivnímu stylu výuky. To ráno se oblékla velice střízlivě, proti halence zapnuté až u krku a sukni do půli lýtek by puritáni nemohli nic namítat, avšak ono kouzlo její osobnosti a především výrazná linie hýždí zapříčinila, že i Sasuke, který ji jinak bytostně nenáviděl, byl ochoten uznat, že je zatracený kus ženské.

Profesorka biologie si pohybem nepostrádajícím jakýsi puntičkářský manýr posunula brýle na nose, aby mohla lépe děsit pohledem třídu. Efekt se dostavil. Tmavovlasá, ramenatá dívka v zadní lavici se přikrčila očekávajíc bouři pohrdlivých poznámek na svou adresu. Kudrnatá zrzka výstředního rázu ji soucitně poplácala po zádech.

„Milé studentky," oslovila je Temari hlasem sladkým jako med s příchutí cyankáli. „Je to týden, co jsme se viděly naposledy. Kdopak mě suploval?"

„Sím," pípla Ino, „suplovala za vás Shizune-sensei."

„Díky, Ino. Také by mě zajímalo, jestlipak vám zadala písemku, jak jsem ji žádala, než jsem odjela na dovolenou."

Třída neochotně přiznala, že jim Shizune opravdu písemku zadala.

„Pamatuji si, že jsem čas uplynulý s vámi zaplnila usilovnou snahou dostat do vašich hlav aspoň základní vědomosti. Mýlím se, Ino?"

„Sím, nemýlíte."

„Můžete mi tedy vysvětlit, jak se po všech těch hodinách mohlo stát, že patnáct lidí z dvaceti dostalo E?"

Dívky si mezi sebou vyměnily provinilé pohledy. Černovláska vzadu zbledla jako stěna.

„Snad by mě bývalo mohlo potěšit, že F se objevilo jen jedno jediné." Temariny šedozelené oči provrtaly černé. „Ovšem zděsil mě fakt, že Setsuko nejenže nezískala jediný bod, ale dokonce se opovážila tvrdit, že tukové buňky jsou schopné fotosyntézy."

Třída se zahihňala. Víc se děvčata neodvážila.

Temari se vydala k zadním lavicím, pomalu kladla nohu před nohu, hrála si s ukazovátkem jako Mydlář se sekyrkou. Když došla k Setsuko, usmála se. Byl to úsměv, který by zahanbil i Al Caponeho s baseballovou pálkou.

„Milá Setsuko, připadala ti někdy lidská kůže zelená?"

Setsuko, jež se nacházela na pokraji nervového zhroucení, němě zatřásla hlavou.

„Dále by mě zajímalo, proč se domníváš, že _vesica urinaria_ čili močový měchýř pojme 700 litrů kapaliny."

„Cože?" ozvalo se několikero vyjeknutí.

„Vždyť to mám v sešitě!" zmohla se Setsuko na chabou obranu.

„To ti ráda věřím. Také věřím, že jsi před slovem _litr _zapomněla napsat _mili_."

„Oh…"

„Pokud mi ale chceš dokázat správnost svého tvrzení, požaduji důkaz experimentem."

Setsuko vyrývala pohledem díru do lavice.

„Za trest," zvýšila Temari hlas, „mi do příštího týdne odevzdáš desetistránkovou esej na téma 'Vývojové atavismy v lidském organismu'."

„Ale Kakashi-sensei nám už zadal..."

„Žádné výmluvy, mladá... _dámo_," umlčela ji bioložka přísně. „Na to jsi měla myslet dřív, než jsi do písemky napsala, že lidé patří mezi dvouvrstvé organismy."(1)

o o o

Po chaosu Kakashiho hodiny, který mimochodem způsobil fakt, že se po zmíněném pedagogovi opět slehla zem, následovala hodina domácích dovedností vedená příjemnou slečnou Ayame. Itachiho hodina proběhla víceméně v klidu a míru. Většina dívek dosáhla kýžených osmdesáti procent v testu a vysloužila si tak slíbené alkoholové odměny. Sasuke musel uznat, že plzeňské pivo je motivace jako hrom. Itachi ho za to dobrácky rozcuchal. Setsuko Bando vzápětí probodlo dvacatero závistivých pohledů.

Yahiko Pein se marně pokoušel naučit své malé Japonečky francouzskému r. O něco málo úspěšnější byla angličtinářka Kurenai se znělým a neznělým th. L je nenaučil ani jeden.

„Ihr seid eine dumme Idiotenbande, die sich sogar in ihrer eigenen Küche verloren würde!" ječel profesor Hidan. „Mariahilfe, ty to vidíš!" Cholerického profesora se nezbavily, po němčině následovalo náboženství, kdy jim s významným pohledem vykládal o afghánské burce. Gaara měl mlhavý dojem, že se při tom díval učitel na něj.

Chemii s profesorem Kabutem strávili vzrušeným rozhovorem o mutagenech. Danzo jim prozradil tajemství vektorových soustav. Profesorka Chiyo monotónním hlasem vyložila heianské období, čímž vyčerpala poslední zbytky sil, které v sobě třída ještě měla.

Když měli po vyučování, padli chlapci vyčerpáním na postele. Snažili se vykřesat z paměti dobu, kdy ještě chodili na střední školu. Připadala jim vzdálená stejně jako období Heian.

Toho večera Sasuke tiše nadával nad úkolem z biologie. Neji škrábal slohovku. Gaara si česal paruku a snažil se potlačit hloupý úsměv, který se mu rozlil po tváři, kdykoli si vzpomněl na Hinatu. Dnes půjdou spolu do kina! Uvažoval, jestli se to dá pokládat za rande, poněvadž si Hinata myslí, že je dívka. To považoval Gaara za základný kámen úrazu. Vzdychl.

Nemohl tam s ní jít jako nějaký vagabund. Co si asi tak oblékne... Rozhodl se pro hezoučký outfit, který mu onehdy vybral Jiraiya. Krajky a červené a černé kanýrky, sukýnka sotva do půli stehen. Rozhodně nic nezkazí třešňovým parfémem a višňovou rtěnkou. Gaara by to nikdy nahlas nepřiznal, ale opravdu se sám sobě líbil v těch krásných qi-lolita šatičkách. Věděl však, že kdyby se ostatním svěřil se svou tajnou fascinací, měli by ho za úchyla. Gaara si občas zoufale přál, aby měl ke svému současnému stavu stejný odpor jako Neji či Sasuke; znamenalo by to, že si je ve svém mužství skálopevně jistý. Ale tak to mladý Sabaku necítil. Nesmíme se divit, vezmeme-li v úvahu jeho rodinné poměry. Kankuro se od svých čtrnácti let nerozpakoval použít fialovou rtěnku a stíny na oči, ani když šel na nákup housek do samoobsluhy. „Na konvence se vybodni, brácha," říkával, kdykoli se chystal na rande s nějakou novou slečnou či mládencem, a Gaara s tichou závistí sledoval bratrovy prsty, jak zkušeně cuchají tmavé kadeře do divokých vln a jak nasazují jednu jedinou náušnici do lalůčku ucha.

Nyní si připadal jako Kankuro. Ta myšlenka mu dodala jakýsi nevysvětlitelný pocit rovnováhy. Když to zvládl brácha, zvládne to i on. Gira-chan či Gaara-kun, prostě půjde s Hinatou do kina. Na ničem dalším nesejde.

Neji pozoroval zrzkův zasněný, melancholický výraz, který se vzápětí vystřídal s odhodlaným.

„Děje se něco?"

„Co?" Nejimu se přítelova roztržitost nezamlouvala.

„Jsi v pořádku? Máš úplně červené tváře."

„Nic se neděje!" ohradil se Gaara, čímž se prakticky přiznal.

„Nemusíš hned vyjíždět."

„Jdu se osprchovat," oznámil Sabaku. Aniž by čekal na odpověď, zmizel za dveřmi koupelny. O chvíli později se ozývalo šumění sprchy.

„Něco se mi na něm nezdá," zabručel Neji. „Určitě mi něco tají."

„A tebe to fakt zajímá?" broukl Sasuke od stolu.

„Je to _Gaara_!" sykl Neji. „Nikdy nevíš, co se Sabaku honí v hlavě."

„Dávám přednost sladké nevědomosti."

„Myslíš si, že jsem neviděl, jak očumuje moji sestřenku?"

„Asi ti to ještě nedošlo, ale není tvojí sestřence už šestnáct?" zeptal se Sasuke. „Hele, co znamená histon?"

„To s tím nemá nic společného!"

„Může se už vdávat."(2) Sasuke zapnul notebook. „Nepotřebuje tvoje hysterické záchvaty."

„Já nejsem hysterický."

„Vážně?" Sasuke vytáhl obočí. „Tak proč pěníš pokaždé, když Gaara sotva projde kolem Hinaty?"

„Hinata je tak... tak naivní a nezkušená."

„Jasně," řekl opatrně Sasuke a už se raději nezmiňoval, že nikdo naivní a nezkušený by nechystal představení o Sněhurce v _takové_ podobě... Promnul si oči. Vždycky ho strašně pálily, jen co se chvíli díval na notebook. Už teď je měl úplně rudé.

„Nechci, aby se kolem ní ochomýtali chlápci jako je Gaara!"

„Nejsi její máma," řekl Sasuke. Wikipedie to jistí. Zadal histon. „Vychladni."

„Jak můžu vychladnout? Bůhví kam ji ten prasák zatáhne a co si k ní dovolí!" Neji vztekle prásknul sešitem. „Já ho s ní nemůžu nechat jít!"

„A já měl vždycky dojem, že má Gaara z holek respekt," ušklíbl se Uchiha. „Možná se chová jako prasák teď, když dělá holku, ale vzpomeň si na normálního Gaaru."

Neji musel uznat, že se Sasuke nemýlí. Koneckonců, všichni si pamatovali, jak nejmladší Sabaku rudl a koktal, kdykoli ho oslovila nějaká slečna, která se mu líbila, protože on se nikdy nedokázal donutit oslovit ji sám. Ne, od něj Hinatě nebezpečí nehrozilo.

Když se ale z koupelny vynořila Gira sálající živočišným sex-appealem, měl Neji sto chutí zmalovat tomu šaškovi ciferník.

„Do desíti ať jste doma!" zavrčel, sotva Gira stačila proklouznout dveřmi.

o o o

Čekala na něj na chodbě. Gaarovi poskočilo radostí srdce. Usmála se na něj. Jak krásná mu připadala v těch keckách, džínsech... a ve svetru s jeleny! Vlasy si stáhla do rozčepýřeného uzlu na temeni a jemu se z ní tajil dech. Zvedla se z rudě polstrovaného křesla, když k ní došel.

„Vyrážíme?"

Věděl, že ho zradí hlas, a tak raději mlčky přikývl. Držel se za ní, aby mohl pozorovat, s jakou lehkostí dívka sbíhá schody. Jak světlo pouličních lamp dopadá na její tvář, když se k němu otáčela a pobízela ho, ať přidá, že přijdou pozdě.

Nechali za sebou budovu školy, její zahrady a vydali se do města. Hinata ho vedla křivolakými uličkami dlážděné kočičími hlavami a Gaara jako tolikrát si opět v duchu nadával na svou marnivost. Jeho jehlové podpatky vesele klapaly o zem a on zatím tiše trpěl. Ale stačila jediná Hinatina pochvala, že mu to dnes sluší, a cítil se jako na mráčku.

Dorazili do kina. Sál téměř zel prázdnotou. V rohu zahlédl Gaara zuřivě cicmající se párek. Zabolelo jej u srdce. Posadili se s Hinatou do přední řady.

„Hned jsem zpátky, jenom skočím pro popcorn," řekla Hinata. Zmizela. Nechala ho samotného v temném kinosále. Dvojice vzadu se dál líbala za zvuku podivně pokřivené ukolébavky. _Lalalala._ Na plátně se ze tmy vynořilo panorama Manhattanu zahalené v žlutém oparu filmů šedesátých let. _Rosemary's Baby._

Ucítil Hinatino rameno na svém, když se dívka posadila těsně vedle něj a vtiskla mu do rukou kyblík pražené kukuřice a kelímek koly. Snažil se ignorovat motýly v břiše, ale ty malé bestie mu dál poletovaly mezi útrobami a vysmívaly se jeho snaze ovládat se.

Chtěl ji políbit. Sledoval spíš její tvář než děj. Tak bledá, čistá, jemná a sladká! Rty jako šípky, pleť jako plátek růže, smět se jí tak dotknout. Proč jen tu musí sedět jako šašek v sukni? Sebevědomí, které si předtím pracně vybudoval, bylo rázem pryč. Ne, nebyl Kankuro. Nedokáže to. Mohl se jen dívat, jak zaujatě pozorovala příběh. Lehce se usmívala, jako kdyby se na plátně neodehrávaly největší hrůzy. Kdyby se bála, nabídl by jí útěchu. Ale tu možnost nedostal. Kousl se do rtu.

Když se na plátně objevily závěrečné titulky, bylo už kolem desíti. Zvedli se k odchodu. Hinata mu věnovala jeden ze svých plachých úsměvů, z kterých se Gaarovi pokaždé roztřásla kolena. Vydali se spolu ven do studené listopadové noci. Od úst jim šly obláčky páry.

„Brr, to je zima," poznamenala Hinata. Vyšvihla se na obrubník. „Nevezmeme to zkratkou?"

„Jakou zkratkou?" Gaara se v okolí školy ještě moc nevyznal. Skoro vůbec nevycházeli ven.

„Tamtudy," ukázala na zapadlou uličku chabě osvětlenou jednou jedinou lampou. „Přes náměstí se jde sice líp, ale to zmrzneme."

„Fajn, jdem zkratkou," souhlasil Gaara, kterému se nechtělo udělat na podpatcích jediný krok navíc. Příšerně ho tlačily nohy. Věděl, že je sexy, ale to se ukázalo být slabou útěchou.

Velice slabou útěchou.

Když nad tím později Gaara uvažoval, uvědomil si konečně, proč táta tolikrát kladl Temari coby šestnáctileté dívce (tehdy aktivní anarchofeministce se svatyní wicca v pokojíčku) na srdce, ať proboha nikdy ale nikdy neleze do opuštěných, zapadlých uliček. „Ale tati, to je hloupé a směšné schéma vnucované ženám patriarchální společností, aby v nich vyvolali iracionální strach a staly se tak obětí deviantů!" ječela tehdy Temari, až se dům otřásal v základech.

„Pospěš, Gira-chan!" pobízela ho Hinata vesele. Nebyli tam sami; zpoza rohu se vynořila trojice nepříliš přívětivě vyhlížejících mužů. Jeden z nich zapískal na Gaaru a udělal obscénní gesto. „Ignoruj je," sykla Hinata.

„Hej, slečny!" křikli za nimi. Gaara se obrátil se, aby zjistil, co se děje. Ti chlapi – očividně v etanolové náladičce – je obestoupili kolem dokola.

„Kampak tak večer samy, dámy?"

„Pojďte s náma."

„Jenom popovídat," zachechtal se další.

Gaara znechuceně sundal ze sebe všetečnou pracku opilcovu. _Jsou tři_, uvažoval zběsile._ Když toho vlevo praštíš, překvapíš je. Než se stačí vzpamatovat, může Hinata utéct. _Nenápadně se přikrčil k útoku. _Neudržím balanc!_ uvědomil si zděšeně. Znovu proklel svou posedlost botami na podpatku. _Nevadí. Zdržím je aspoň na chvilku._ Nenechavá ruka ochmelkova tentokrát spočinula na jeho silikonovým gelem vycpaném poprsí.

„Uteč, Hino," šeptl směrem k ní, ale ona dál stála jako kamenný sloup v tom legračním svetru s jeleny a se zablácenými keckami.

„Nechte nás jít," řekla, ale z nějakého zvláštního důvodu to Gaarovi připadalo jako varování.

„A co když ne?" opáčil nejdrzejší z chlápků a hmátl po ní.

To, co se odehrálo pak, bylo příliš rychlé, příliš šílené. Gaara si pamatoval jen, že se Hinatě rozzářily očka ve tmě, jako kdyby se před ní zjevil Santa Klaus.

===NÁSLEDUJÍCÍ SCÉNA OBSAHUJE PŘÍLIŠ MNOHO NÁSILÍ. POPIS TAKOVÉHO NÁSILÍ BY VAŠE PŘIPOJENÍ K INTERNETU NEVYDRŽELO A ZHROUTILO BY SE POD NÁVALEM EXTRÉMNÍ BRUTALITY. SPOKOJTE SE POUZE SE SVOU PŘEDSTAVIVOSTÍ A FILMEM VETŘELEC, KTERÝ ASPOŇ ČÁSTEČNĚ VYSTIHUJE TO, JAK SKONČILI TI TŘI POBUDOVÉ=== (3)

Když bylo po všem, smetla z ramene neviditelné smítko a protáhla se. Zarazila se a ohlédla se po Gaarovi, který celou dobu konsternovaně civěl na scénu před sebou. „Gira-chan? Stalo se ti něco? Snad ti neublížili." Přispěchala k němu a jemně, něžně ho vzala kolem ramen. „Giro?" Odhrnula mu vlasy z tváře.

„Já jsem _v pořádku,"_ zamumlal Gaara a znovu vrhl podezřívavý pohled na tři mátohy. „Oni?"

„Jeden se už probral," řekla Hinata tónem _to máme ale hezké počasí_. „Neboj, Gira-chan, tolik jsem jim neublížila."

„Co to vůbec bylo? To, jak jsi ho popadla za hlavu a praštila jím toho druhého a třetímu podrazila nohy?"

„To byla technika z juukenu, _jeřábí tanec_."

„To bylo..." Gaara polkl. Hledal správné slovo, které by vystihlo všechny jeho pocity. „..._Boží!"_

Ne, Gaara nepovažoval za urážku svojí hrdosti, když dívka jeho snů zmlátila na krvavou hromadu trojici úchylů, zatímco on stačil sotva mrknout.

Ale opravdu ho zajímalo, který šílenec pojmenoval bojový styl silně evokující běsnícího nosorožce jako _Něžná pěst._

o o o

Sasuke měl sto chutí svého spolubydlícího uškrtit. Aspoň dvě hodiny chodil dokolečka po ložnici a vztekle si pro sebe brumlal: „Jestli na ni jenom sáhne..." a „Kde jsou, co jí udělal?" Sasuke už chtěl spát, proto ho Nejiho nervozita doháněla k šílenství. Zrovna zvažoval, jestli dostane podmínku, když ho jenom přidusí polštářem, když se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vplul Gaara s podivně zasněným výrazem.

„Kde jste byli?" vyjekl Neji a hned ho popadl za límec a začal jím trást.

„_Jeřábí tanec... _Proč jsi mi o něm neřekl, Neji? Bylo to tak krásné..."

„Jaký tanec?" nechápal Neji. Pak náhle zbledl. „Ne..."

„Má tak krásný pravý hák."

„Kdo?" nechápal Sasuke.

„Hinata," vzdychl Gaara. Sundal ze sebe vzteklého Nejiho a šel si lehnout do postele. „Dobrou."

Ještě tři a půl měsíce a mám od těch dvou blbečků svatý pokoj, pomyslel si nakvašeně Sasuke a zhasl lampičku.

o o o

Kakashi protentokrát dorazil včas. Vždyť jeho děvčátka měla odevzdat své umělecké skvosty. Tohle si rozhodně nemohl nechat ujít. Vstoupil do třídy. Ani nedutaly. Posadil se za katedru a rozhlédl se po třídě. Slečna Hinata zbledla jako křída a cosi zběsile škrábala na papír. Přistižena při činu, pomyslel si pobaveně pedagog. Nechal ji být, snad to stihne.

„Týden se s týdnem sešel," započal svou řeč, „a já se ptám, copak jste mi to měly dát?"

Hyuuga zběsile počítala na prstech. S vítězoslavným úsměvem zabodla pero do papíru před sebou.

„Slohovky!" zaburácela třída.

„Je tu někdo, kdo by nějakým nešťastným nedopatřením nemohl dnes svou práci odevzdat? Ne? Karin, děvče, buď tak laskavá a seber práce."

Večer po vyučování zasedl Kakashi k slohovým pracím. Byla to jedna z mála činností, kterou prováděl rád. Jeho dívky dostaly do vínku pořádnou dávku originality a vyřídilky a on s radostí pročítal každou řádku. Mohl by říci, že jim vidí přímo do těch jejich hlaviček plných bublajících zážitků, snů a tužeb. Některé bývaly roztomilé, jiné hloubavé, další naprosto úchvatně zkažené. Žabí poustevník by se od nich mnoho věcí přiučil!

Kakashi si povzdechl. Zapnul lampičku a přitáhl si stoh sešitů. Na vrchu se nacházel Hinatin. Nalistoval poslední popsanou stránku. Neubránil se uchechtnutí.

_**Haiku přepadené**_

_V zapadlé uličce_

_tygr ve mně se třese_

_chtěl by se rvát!_

Hezké, velmi hezké. Kakashi jí v duchu připsal deset bodů za duchapřítomnost. Sám zavzpomínal na dobu svých studií, na seminář expresionistické poezie, kdy se před vyloučením zachránil expresivně ušmudlaným papírem s expresivním nápisem _Propast. Prázdnota! Áááááá! Žbluňk!_ Učitel byl nadšen a Kakashi se mohl jít vyspat z kocoviny. Bylo by od něj tudíž vrcholně pokrytecké, kdyby tento výtvor vycucaný z prstu během minuty před odevzdáním neohodnotil hezkým A.

Sáhl po další práci. Á, Tenten!

_**Den tasemnice**_

_Je tma. Ani mě to neudivuje, vždyť nemám oči. Lebedím si tu v tvém střevě, byt a strava grátis, díky člověče. Pouze si dovolím podotknout, že by ses mohl stravovat zdravěji. Když už ne pro sebe, tak aspoň kvůli mně. Je mi vážně šoufl z těch hnusných přesolených brambůrků..._

Tasemnice Kakashiho pobavila. Tenten dostala krásné A.

_On je prostě Ú-ŽAS-NÝ! Sotva jsem ho poprvé spatřila, rozletěli se motýlci v mém břiše! _A vsadím se, že ti jejich housenky sežraly mozek, pomyslel si Kakashi sarkasticky, když pročítal Sakuřinu práci. Takové krásné téma! _Jeho černé, bezedné oči rámované hustými řasami. Vlasy jako havraní křídla. Široká ramena, kterých bych se tak ráda dotkla... Pronásleduje mě ve snech, nedá mi pokoje. _Kakashi letmo přelétl očima zbytek textu. Opravdu nerad četl zasněné plky o Itachiho mladším bratrovi. Práci ohodnotil velkým rudým C, k čemuž připsal 'Umělecký záměr nenalezen'. Příště snad nevyplivne na papír první blbost, co jí přijde na mysl.

Po další slohovce sáhl s neblahým pocitem, že se podobný blábol bude opakovat.

Další sešit patřil té roztomilé zrzce Sabaku. Zdalipak je příbuzná Temari, napadlo učitele.

_**Tanuki**_

_Jsem vyvrhel, nic, ukažte si na mě prstem. Pohlédněte mi do očí a spatřete _to_, démona, tanukiho, stvůru, nazvěte to jak chcete. Plivněte mi do tváře a já vás za to zardousím. Vypiji vaši krev. Pošlapu hrob._

_Proč, ptáte se? Protože pro mé prokletí jsem ztracen. Zbaven lidskosti. Zbaven jí. Jí, mé lásky, mé drahé, milované. Utrhli ji jako růži a odhodili v dál, do prachu...(4)_

Třebaže zprvu patetické, Gira jej svým slohem dojala k slzám. Tragika zpovědi společenského párii se dotkla jeho citu. Nemohl věřit, že šestnáctileté středoškolské tele se dokáže tak vcítit, vyjádřit nešťastnou lásku ústy mladého muže. Oznámkoval krasopisným A.

_**Hadi**_

_Nevěř, děvče, mladým mužům_

_Poslouchej mě dobře_

_Stokrát nic ti naslibuje_

_A po _tom_ všechno popře_

_Nevěř, děvče, planým slibům_

_Od švarného hocha_

_Třebas líčka zulíbá ti_

_Zůstaň jako socha_

_Nevěř, děvče, hbitým rukám_

_Kterými tě hladí_

_Chce se ti pod sukni dostat_

_To hrozné plémě hadí!_

_Nevěř, děvče, sladkým řečem_

_Že on bude navždy tvůj_

_Přijde jiná, on za ní půjde_

_Na má slova pamatuj!_

Kakashi netušil, že s novou Hyuugou mezi ně vstoupil duch Francoise Villona. Sice se ho, jakožto haněnému objektu básně, Ayumi trochu dotkla a také jej rmoutilo to otevřené nepřátelství, ale přeci... Bude si muset promluvit s panem Hyuugou a pochválit mu, jak svá děvčata vede k poezii.

Další práci napsala také jedna z těch nových dívek, Setsuko Bando.

_**Atavismy**_

_Když Charles Darwin zveřejnil svou knihu _O původu člověka_, vyvolal tím po celém světě nevídané pobouření. Prý že jsme z opic! chechtali se mužové vědy devatenáctého století a ťukali si na čelo. Myšlenka, že máme cokoli společného se špinavými zvířaty, která žerou mouchy, všude zanechávají své exkrementy a po vyprázdnění si nemyjí tlapy, byla pro tehdejší lidstvo nesnesitelná. Pravda je ale mnohem, mnohem horší._

_Dodnes nosíme své živočišné předky, bakteriální praotce a pramatky z říše archea ve svém genomu, které, jak výzkumy ukazují, slouží jako archiv dlouhé historie našeho rodu. Už jenom histony... _Musím si vážně promluvit s Temari, napadlo Kakashiho, když se začal ztrácet v přehršli odborných výrazů.

U Inoiny práce se Kakashi zarazil.

**Bestie.**

Už první věta: _„Té noci celý dům tvrdě spal, netuše, co se v té tajemné tmě přihodí" _dávala znát, o jaký žánr se jedná. A Ino, ta slunná, sladká Ino, že mu napsala thriller? Četl dál. _„Ráno, když šla komorná lady R. probudit panina synovce, vykřikla ta nebohá žena hrůzou. Ach bože, co to jen leželo bezvládně na zkrvaveném loži? Služce se podlomila kolena. Ostatní obyvatelé domu se v mžiku seběhli, aby zjistili, co se děje. Pán domu si ještě za běhu oblékal župan. 'Proč tu křičíte?' ptal se zmateně. Lady R. Omdlela při pohledu na mrtvého." _Následovala pasáž podrobně popisující stav zavražděného. Přeci jsou ty kriminálky k něčemu, pomyslel si Kakashi potěšeně. Pamětliva pravidel klasického dramatu., po expozici a kolizi, následovala krize a peripetie. V této chvíli se na scéně objevil mužík. _„'Jsem detektiv,' pravil ten chlapík._" S metodickou přesností Hercula Poirota odhaluje jednu nesrovnalost v alibi za druhou, vytahuje zvrhlosti každého člena domácnosti.Napětí narůstá! Kakashi div nezachrochtal blahem, když dorazil ke konci. _„'To vy, lady! Vás načapal zavražděný s milencem, panem S! Vyhrožoval vám prozrazením! Než abyste snesla hanbu, pomýšlela jste na zločin nejstrašnější. Večer se ve vaší ložnici svítilo, služebnictvo vás zahlédlo, jak pochodujete po místnosti. To vaše vnitřní lítá šelma se probouzela a pobízela vás, abyste popadla nůž a tiše se vplížila do ložnice syna vaší sestry...'"_

Na papíře se zaskvělo krásné A s dvěma ještě krásnějšími plus.

Dalšími pracemi se probíral ještě dvě hodiny. Většina z nich byla spíš průměrná. V přehršli B se objevilo sem tam nějaké C. Karin přišla na řadu až jako úplně poslední.

V duchu se zahihňal. Prokřupl si prsty, promnul oči. Dal se do čtení.

o o o

Zatím v ředitelně přemýšlely Tsunade s Shizune nad zapeklitou otázkou. Blížil se tradiční vánoční ples. Ples je, jak víte, záležitostí společenského rázu a jejím hlavním rysem je tanec. Tanec, pomineme-li případy scénického a asijského tance, se vyznačuje především rozdělením do párů skládajících se z jedné ženy a jednoho muže. Což o to, o dívky na dívčí akademii nouze nebyla, ale tanečníky by sháněly těžko. Žádný z učitelů nebyl tak šílený, aby se uvolil k tanečním radovánkám se studentkami. Itachi by se možná nechal usmlouvat, ale takové množství alkoholu se na planetě Zemi nenacházelo.

„Napadá vás nějaká chlapecká škola z okolí?" ptala se Shizune. „Aspoň nějaká?"

„Všechny střední v okolí jsou smíšené," povzdychla si Tsunade. „Anebo mají příšernou pověst."

„Pravda," posmutněla Shizune. „A nechat výběr na dívkách, to by nedělalo dobrotu. Pamatujete na předloňský ples? Katastrofa."

„Chtělo by to nějakou školu, kde je drtivá většina studentů mužského pohlaví, s nějakou intelektuální úrovní, pohybovou průpravou..." Tsunade se zamyslela. „Myslím, že mám geniální nápad."

„Jaký?"

„Nech se překvapit. Podej mi telefon."

o o o

Kakashi odložil Karinin sešit.

Právě zažil nirvánu.

o o o

„Haló? Sarutobi? Tady Tsunade. Jo, mají se dobře, neboj se o ně. Proč volám? Víš, mám na tebe takovou prosbu, když už mám u tebe _tamto_ schované..."

_(1) Dvouvrství jsou akorát žahavci. Sasuke je opravdu blb na biologii_

_(2) Jo, v Japonsku je věková hranice pro vdavky šestnáct let. S ženitbou si hoši musí počkat ještě dva roky. Nefér!_

_(3) Vždycky mě fascinovala technika „Hamlet bez Hamleta". Díky, Járo!_

_(4) Still better story than Twilight!_


	9. Popílek

Kapitola VIII - Popílek

Protože se listopad chýlil ke konci, výlohy všech obchodů ve městě jako mor zaplnil obézní dědek v nevkusně červeném kostýmu. Tisíce santů klausů vrhalo žoviální úsměvy na kolemjdoucí a nabízelo zboží pochybné kvality. Do toho se ozývalo ze všech stran _Rolničky rolničky, Přejeme vám veselé svátky, Vánoce bílé _a pro obměnu opět _Rolničky. _Všude blikala barevná světýlka, třpytily se ohavné hvězdičky z celofánu a páchlo jehličí. Itachi si jako každý rok připomněl, jak moc nenávidí Vánoce.

„Netvař se jako kakabus," řekla mu Temari, když se vraceli z procházky. „Nech si to na Štědrý den. To ti bude z koled teprve špatně."

„Culíčku můj milovaný," zasténal Itachi. „Jak můžeš být tak klidná? Vždyť ty jsi tu příšernou zvrhlost viděla taky!"

„Ale vždyť to byl sexshop," podotkla Temari pobaveně. „Co jiného bych tam měla vidět?"

„Ale latexový obleček Santy Klause a vibrující sobí parohy...?" Itachi očividně stále nezpracoval traumatizující zkušenost. Popadl svou dívku kolem ramen. „Slib mi, prosím, že TOHLE pod stromečkem NENAJDU!"

„Neměj strach. Dostaneš něco jiného," chlácholila ho.

„Díky!" Itachi vyjádřil svůj vděk vášnivým polibkem.

„Ale už vím, co dostaneš příští rok," nechala se slyšet Temari, když ji milenec konečně pustil ze sevření.

o o o

Vraťme se však o pár dní nazpět. Řekněme, že uplynulo sotva pár hodin poté, co profesor Kakashi zadal slohové práce. Sledujme svižnou dívčí postavu, jak kráčí chodbou vedoucí ke školní knihovně. Pozorujme její ladné kroky, které vždy jakoby váhavě nazdvihnou lem cudné plisované sukně. Dívka má na sobě svetr s jeleny a chlupaté podkolenky. Poznáváme Hinatu.

Zastavila se před černými dveřmi, na nichž se ve výši očí nacházela cedulka s nápisem 'knihovna'. Nahlédla do hlubin své tašky, ujistila se, že si nezapomněla svůj poznámkový blok, a tiše jako myš vklouzla dovnitř.

Zdejší školní knihovna patřila mezi lépe vybavené. Tři místnosti byly zaplněny regály překypující knihami nejrůznějších žánrů a témat. Hinata viděla zoufalé studentky v oddělení biologie – vzpomněla si na vlastní zoufalství nad učebnicí anatomie. U police s geografickou literaturou postával profesor Baki. Hinata zamířila do oddělení beletrie. U červené literatury našla vesele křenící se Karin. Nebylo těžké uhodnout, jaký druh knížky si tu asi našla. Zahlédla titul na přebalu – _Sto dvacet dní Sodomy_._1)_

Hinata navštívila knihovnu s hlavním cílem nalézt inspiraci pro svou práci. Obvykle nemívala potíže s psaním, jenže poslední dny se nedokázala na nic soustředit... Na rty se jí dral potutelný úsměv. A pak posmutněla a teskně vzdychla.

Náhle se zastavila. Obrátila se k poličce s dramaty. Chvíli pátrala pohledem, než našla tenký svazek. Vytáhla knížku z regálu.

Celý zbytek volna strávila nad touto publikací. Bušilo jí srdce, když otáčela zažloutlými stránkami. Ale nepřekvapujme se nad jejím pohnutím Vždyť _Tisíc květů sakury_ jsou klasika!

o o o

„Vážené dámy a vážení pánové," promluvil Kakashi, když se profesorský sbor s výjimkou učitele náboženství konečně shromáždil ve sborovně. „Slohové práce třetí á jsou všechny opraveny a oznámkovány. Nejlepší exempláře jsem přinesl k nahlédnutí."

„Dal sis na čas," Anko se sápala po Karinině sešitě, který jí však vzápětí hbitě vyfoukla Temari. „Héj!"

„Rychlejší vyhrává," odvětila Temari.

„Hele, Sabaku." Baki zalistoval v dalším sešitě. „Není to nějaká tvoje příbuzná, Temari?"

„Vzdálená sestřenice," odpověděla Temari, aniž by mrkla. „Hmmm..." začetla se.

„Tohle napsala ta nová Hyuuga," řekla Kurenai. „Bože, tolik nenávisti!"

„Hehehe," zachechtala se Temari.

„Copak, miláčku?" zajímalo Itachiho.

„Vypadá to, že tě to děvče přeceňuje..."

„Dovolíš?" nahlédl Itachi do textu. Zbledl. „Uhn..."

„Co? Co?" poskakovala Anko. „Tak to aspoň přečti nahlas, Temari."

„Bylo by to vůči Itachimu trochu necitlivé," řekla Temari.

„No právě!" zvolala Anko.

Itachi zdařile předstíral, že neexistuje.

„_Jeho temné oči ji propalovaly jako oheň. Hořela zevnitř, jako kdyby ji uvrhli do žhnoucího jícnu sopky... Věděla, co ji čeká,. To ji mučilo nejvíc. Nemohla ze sebe vydat ani hlásku, jen prosebně potřásla hlavou, ale vše bylo marné. On se neslitoval. Nikdy se neslitoval. Každou známku slabosti trestal rafinovanější krutostí. Natáhl se ke krbu. Zděšeně pozorovala, jak vytahuje z plamenů do ruda rozžhavený pohrabáč. 'Říkal jsem ti, že neposlušnost nestrpím,' pronesl hlasem sladkým jako med, takřka mazlivě, a jí z toho přeběhl mráz po zádech. 'Buď hodné děvče a předkloň se.' A ona, v nuzných hadrech zakrývajících jen to nejnutnější, se slzami v očích poslechla." _Temari vrhla nečitelný pohled směrem k Itachimu. Četla dál. „_Zavřela oči a počítala do deseti. Bolest stále nepřicházela. Na kratičkou chvíli si pomyslela, že se konečně smiloval, ale mýlila se. Právě v ten okamžik, kdy ji napadla ta bláhová myšlenka, ucítila žhavé železo na svém boku. Vykřikla. Tiše se jí smál. 'Budeš se mi ještě protivit?' zeptal se, když dal pryč pohrabáč. 'Ne. Ne, pane,' dodala rychle. Stěží potlačila své překvapení, když ji políbil přímo tam, kde ji krátce předtím ocejchoval. 'Pak tedy budeme pokračovat.'"_

„Kdo by to byl do tebe řekl, Itachi," zašklebila se Anko. „Pohrabáč?"

„Nenávidím vás," oznámil jim Itachi.

„Kde jsou ty časy," povzdechla si Kurenai, „kdy teenagerské fantazie sestávaly jenom z držení za ručičku, nevinných polibků a rozkvetlých luk?"

o o o

Zima se blížila. Visela nad městečkem jako Damoklův meč. Všude se plížil takový zvláštní, protivný druh mrazu, který se zahryzl jako buldok a nepustil, i když jste se utekli zahřát ke krbu, do sauny a nakonec do kremační pece.

V takových dnech sedával Neji ve svém studentském kamrlíku na koleji, jedl poslední plechovku fazolí ve vlastní omáčce a snažil se udržet zbytečky tělesného tepla pod tenkou dekou, zatímco sledoval nové díly Hvězdné brány a v duchu se vyhýbal myšlenkám na blížící se konec semestru. Docela se mu po té době stýskalo.

Vzhlédl k šedivým mrakům, ze kterých se snášel k zemi nanicovatý sníh podobný radioaktivnímu popílku. Měl na sobě jenom mikinu. V dobách, kdy se nemusel podepisovat jako Ayumi Hyuuga, ji nosil běžně i do blizzardu.

Neji se v duchu usmál. Jo, blizzard.

Toho dne se spřátelil s Gaarou, protože bylo těžké nespřátelit se s potetovanou máničkou, která vás odtáhla z ledového pekla nočního parku do tepla a celá nervózní začala shánět po celé koleji něco ostrého na zahřátí. Zvláštní, jak v budově plné věčně opilých studentů se u nikoho nenašla ani lahvinka. „Sorry, kámo, sami jsme na suchu," tvrdili spolužáci, mezi jejichž hlavními ctnostmi by se taková štědrost zařadila jen velmi, velmi těžko. Nakonec Gaara ukořistil něco z bratrových tajných zásob – _jak _se mu tu povedlo, Neji netušil – , ale to už se Neji dávno z podchlazení vzpamatoval.

Se Sasukem se dali dohromady na jaře v prváku. Jaro vyniká mezi ostatními ročními obdobími především svým vlivem na lidské libido, pomatené ženy zamilovávající se do vzdálených herců a zpěváků nevyjímaje. Neji nikdy nepatřil mezi výkvět mužnosti, ale aby se ho někdo lekl, a proto zakopl tak nešikovně, že si způsobil ošklivou spirální frakturu kosti loketní, jenom kvůli tomu, že se vzdáleně podobal nějaké fanynce, která pro dlouhodobý stalking dostala soudní příkaz nepřibližovat se k Sasukemu na vzdálenost jednoho kilometru, tak to dávalo zhruba stejný smysl jako celé toto souvětí.

Chechtali se mu ještě v květnu.

Ale Neji nevyhledal tuhle studentkami opuštěnou lavičku v parku, aby strávil několik chvil sentimentálními vzpomínkami.

Neji se řadil mezi ten druh lidí, který k myšlení potřebuje Klid a Ticho. Společnost ho obvykle vyrušovala a doháněla k šílenství. Šílenství se poznalo obvykle podle nezvladatelné chuti někoho uškrtit, nejlépe Gaaru. V takovém prostředí se Neji nedokázal soustředit. Jeho analytická mysl úpěla. Tady na školní zahradě se díkybohu nikdo nevyskytoval.

Uchýlil se sem, aby si srovnal Myšlenky. Myšlenky se týkaly jeho Úkolu.

Co zjistil? Přiblížil se nějak k uchopení zvláštního charakteru princezny Ayumi.

Kankuro říkal, že se nemá nechat unést prvním dojmem. Jenže ať Neji četl scénář, jak chtěl, pořád mu vycházela Ayumi jako laskavá, křehká dívka, kterou osud z nějakého blíže nespecifikovaného důvodu nenáviděl. Pokusil se dokonce proto přečíst i psychoanalytický výklad hry, ale musel ho odložit u třetí stránky, když narazil na cosi zvaného „závist penisu".

Tak k čemu zatím došel?

Ayumi se podobala jeho sestřenici. Obě byly laskavé a mírné a obě se narodily coby starší sestry mladších sester.

Jenže Hinata měla Pohled, který by donutil i po zuby ozbrojenou teroristickou jednotku vyzout se z bot, než se vrhnou někomu do bytu s úmyslem ho zabít. Někteří z nich by se dokonce přistihli při tom, jak prachovkou oprašují nábytek, případně před odchodem vysávají koberec. Pravděpodobně by při svém zásahu nikomu nezkřivili ani vlásek na hlavě. Ještě venku by si říkali, že jim ten čaj, co jim Hinata laskavě uvařila, moc chutnal a že sušenky byly famózní.

Hinata možná působila sladce, jenže pod vší tou šlehačkou se nacházela mysl tvrdá jako diamant a manipulující tak, že by Niccolo Machiavelli pukl pýchou.

Ayumi se místo Pohledu přikrčila k zemi a dál ochotně snášela útrapy. To Nejimu nepřipadalo jako aristokratické chování. Ať se dělo cokoli, buď se chovala sladce nebo se s potlačovaným pláčem kořila před svými nepřáteli. (A že jich neměla málo... Člověk si říkal, koho všeho musela srát ta bezduchá sladkost, jakou se Ayumi projevovala.)

Jenže Kankuro ho varoval. Muselo tu tedy být ještě něco víc. Nějaký povahový rys, který mu unikal. Neji potřeboval vědět o Ayumi vše, aby ji dokázal ztvárnit. Scházel mu důležitý díl skládačky. Bez něj zůstávala Ayumi jen další z řad nepovedených Mary Sue.

Neji se tak zahloubal do metody Stanislavského, že si ani nevšiml, jak se vedle něj posadila profesorka Yuuhi.

„Tušila jsem, že vás tu najdu, slečno Hyuugo," řekla tiše.

o o o

Protože byl víkend a protože učitelé výjimečně nenaložili své svěřenkyně horou úkolů, měli Sasuke a Gaara konečně chvíli pro sebe. Dnes odpoledne by je mohl čtenář nalézt v jejich ložnici. Ta se momentálně nacházela ve velice nepořádném stavu, v jakém se ostatně mládenecké ložnice obvykle nacházejí. Ze skříní se valilo oblečení, psací stolky se prohýbaly pod náporem nejrůznějších krámů, které si tam mladíci v průběhu týdne odložili. A mezi vším tím bincem se Gaara válel na neustlané posteli s notebookem, zatímco Sasuke prováděl sérii sklapovaček na špinavé podlaze.

„Dvě stě sedmdesát osm. Dvě stě sedmdesát devět. Dvě stě osmdesát..."

„Tři sta třicet tři. Tři sta třicet čtyři."

„Tři sta... Nesnáším tě."

„Musíš začít znova," zakřenil se Gaara.

Sasuke zavrčel cosi velice sprostého ohledně Gaarových reprodukčních orgánů a raději si šel vytáhnout z kufru boxovací pytel. Zavěsil jej za hák na stropu a několik dlouhých chvil do něj bezhlavě mlátil.

„Měl bys přestat pracovat na svých bicepsech, jestli chceš, aby ti ostatní sežrali, že jseš holka. Už teď vypadáš jak Chyna."_2)_

Sasukeho pohled propaloval ocel.

„Na druhou stranu ti to dodává nádech jisté... jisté... netradiční femininity!"

Sasukeho pohled propaloval metr tlustou zeď z azbestu.

„Je tohle jedna z těch chvil, kdy mám být zticha a modlit se o život, viď?"

„Přesně."

Gaara skutečně vydržel několik minut ani nedutat. Bohužel pro Sasukeho, několik minut ticha bylo právě Gaarovým nejzazším limitem.

„Ne, že bych tě chtěl nějak popohánět, ale nezapomněl jsi na něco?"

„Co?" zavrčel Uchiha a provedl výkop z otočky.

„Anti-Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club."

Sasuke ztuhl.

„Vidíš, nebýt mně, ani by sis na to nevzpomněl."

„Je to strategie. Když nebudu těm příšerám připomínat existenci anti-fanklubu, nebudu jim tím připomínat ani existenci _fan_klubu."

„Hledám v tvém plánu logiku. Marně."

„Nečekal jsem, že to pochopíš."

Gaara si chvíli překládal tu větu v hlavě. V devíti z deseti případů mu vycházela jako kulantní oznámení, že je on, Gaara, intelektuálně nedostačující. Urazil se tedy.

Do této atmosféry přibyl o několik chvil později Neji. Vstoupil dovnitř jako nějaká mátoha, zavřel za sebou a s podivným pohledem v očích se svezl zády po dveřích k zemi. Vypadal právě tak tragicky a zdrceně jako postava, kterou měl zanedlouho ztvárnit na jevišti.

Kdyby se mladíci opravdu vžili do ženské role, první otázka, která by padla, by byla: „Co se ti proboha stalo?" Pak by vtiskli Nejimu do ledových rukou hrnek kakaa a trpělivě by ho vyslechli.

Ačkoli se chlapci snažili, za dveřmi pokoje se vraceli ke svému pravému já. Krkali tu a smrděli. (S výjimkou Gaary, který od Sakury minulý týden dostal katalog parfémů. Pravidelně si k němu čuchal a čas od času ho Sasuke přistihl, jak se zuřivě tře o stranu 43, _Truth or Dare._) Pleskali se tu trenkami a tu a tam shlédli film, jehož druh po celém světě svorně odsuzovaly matky a feministky jako mravně ohrožující a degradující. Bylo to malé hájemství mužství v oceánu estrogenu. Jenom tady mohli protočit oči v sloup a zasténat cosi nelichotivého o iracionální povaze ženství. (A přitom trnuli hrůzou, aby zrovna na dveře nezaklepala jistá profesorka biologie.)

Jak se čtenář jistě dovtípil, ani jeden nezareagoval na Nejiho zdrcení.

„Zduř."

„Zduř, _Ayumi-chaaaaaaaan."_

„Jděte do hajzlu," doporučil jim Neji podivně vysokým hláskem.

V pokoji zavládlo ticho. Sasuke se vrátil ke ztužování své již tak atletické postavy a Gaara si klikal na notebooku. Nebylo slyšet nic, jen hekání a uhihňávání.

„Děkuji, že jste se projevili jako přátelé a projevili soucit."

„Co?"

„Nic!" vyštěkl Neji. Pak se uklidnil a promluvil mnohem klidněji: „Profesorka Yuuhi si mě zavolal na slovíčko."

„To zní jak zápletka z nějakýho -" začal Gaara rozjařeně.

„Drž hubu." Neji zavřel oči. „Řekla, že četla moji slohovou práci."

„Já myslel, že to měl číst Hatake."

„Ten si ji přečetl taky... A pak ji předal Yuuhi s tím, že si _o mně _dělá starosti." Gaara se začal uculovat. „Měli jste to vidět. Posadila mě do příšerně měkkého křesla, držela mě za rameno a hodinu mi opakovala, že se jí můžu s čímkoli svěřit!" Gaara se dusil. „Já tam hodinu seděl a nechápal jsem, co se děje! Měli jste vidět ten její soucitný výraz... Říkala mi 'drahoušku'!"

„No a co?" poukázal na absenci pointy Sasuke.

„Když se mě zeptala, proč jsem něco takového psal, odpověděl jsem jí, že..." zavrtal se očima do Gaary, „...že to kvůli Hinatě."

„No a co?"

„Teď si myslí, že Hinata... Že ona...!" Neji naznačil ústy němý vykřičník a zatvářil se zmučeně.

„No a co?" Sasuke začínal být poněkud fádní.

„Zabije mě."

„Hinata?"

„Kdo jiný?" odsekl Neji.

„Jo, ta by ti dala takovou..." zasnil se Gaara.

„TY DRŽ RADŠI HUBU!"

V následující vteřině trojice ztuhla jako solný sloup. Kdosi velice vztekle bušil z druhé strany do dveří.

„Buďte ticho, některé z nás se tu snaží STUDOVAT!" hulákala na ně z chodby Tenten.

Jestli sem vleze...

… tak uvidí Sasukeho nahého do pasu a Gaaru v trenkách a starém děravém tílku. Oba samozřejmě bez prsou a dalších vycpávek. O líčení a dokonalém oholení ani nemluvě.

Sakra.

Neji samozřejmě za sebou nezamkl.

Sakra. Sakra. Sakra.

o o o

„Ahoj, Tenten!"

„Ahoj, Hino." Tenten se zhluboka nadechla. „BYLY BYSTE TAK LASKAVÉ A PŘESTALY SE CHOVAT JAKO TLUPA PAVIÁNU V OBDOBÍ ŘÍJE?"

„Co se děje?"

„Ty tři krávy tam řvou, jako kdyby je někdo řezal motorovkou," zabručela Tenten. „Ani se neomluvily! Snažím se učit, ale v tom binci to nejde!"

„Ale teď jsou zticha, ne?"

„Hmpf."

„Klid," usmála se Hinata a vzala spolužačku kolem ramen. „Neskočíš se mnou dolů do jídelny? Mám děsnou chuť na kakao. Mohly bychom se podívat na to učení, co říkáš?"

o o o

Bůh žehnej Hinatě, neboť je zachránila před jistou smrtí.

Trojice si společně oddechla.

Kdyby to nebylo naprosto a úplně nepravděpodobné, pomysleli by si, že je to až podezřelé.

Ale Hinata přece věděla jenom o Nejim, takže jim nepřispěchala na pomoc, ale prostě chtěla uklidnit kamarádku.

Vše bylo v nejlepším pořádku.

o o o

K večeři se podávaly špagety s rajčaty, mozzarelou a čerstvou bazalkou. Když přišlo na jídlo, šel veškerý patriotismus stranou._ 3)_ (Rýže přestala být hlavním jídlem poté, co nastoupil Itachi, který využil a zneužil veškerého svého šarmu, aby přiměl kuchařky k přípravě geograficky rozmanitějších jídel. O hodinách zeměpisu se pak stalo tradicí určovat, z které konkrétní oblasti pocházel dnešní oběd.)

Jako obvykle si k nim přisedla Hinata. Gaara se rozzářil jako sluníčko a hned jí nalil džus z karafy. Neji výjimečně nezačal škrtit svého kolegu. Sasuke sveřepě likvidoval špagety.

„Máte tu volno?" zeptala se nesměle Matsuri.

„Jen si sedni," vybídla ji mile Hinata.

Matsuri obsadila poslední volnou židli u stolu poté, co se Sasuke milostivě uvolil dát nohy pryč, a začala potichoučku jíst. Přitom vrhala obdivné pohledy směrem ke Gaarovi, který se dnešního večera chtěl opravdu předvést.

Vyčesal si paruku do vznosného slušivého drdolu, na krk si uvázal temně rudou vázanku s krajkovým zdobením. Oblékl si tmavě zelený vypasovaný kabátek ze sametu a červenou áčkovou sukni. Celkový dojem připomínal anglickou vévodkyni z osmnáctého století, která si vyrazila na hon.

Zářivě se usmál na Matsuri a natočil si špagety na vidličku.

Neji působil poněkud ošuntěle a uštvaně. Těkal pohledem mezi sestřenicí a excentrickým zrzkem a nevěděl, kam s očima. Děsil se chvíle, kdy vezme profesorka Yuuhi Hinatu za loket, zatváří se soucitně a řekne _'Už to všechno vím...'_

Sasuke zíral do stropu. Dnes večer zariskoval a nenalíčil se. Držel se teorie nepravděpodobnosti. Je totiž vrcholně nepravděpodobné, že by se v dívčím internátě vyskytl Uchiha Sasuke. Nikdo ho tu nehledal. Všichni viděli jen přerostlou, ramenatou dívku s ostrými rysy a zálibou v rolácích. Byl v nejlepším možném úkrytu. Přesto se ale raději schovával za velkými černými obroučkami módních brýlí. Vypadal jako by ho vystřihli z feministického plakátu z padesátých let.

Nedaleko vstupu do jídelny stál hlouček dívek. Vzrušeně si mezi sebou štěbetaly a ukazovaly na jakýsi papír na nástěnce.

„Co se děje?" zpozorněl Sasuke.

„Ty o ničem nevíš, Setsuko?" podivila se Hinata.

„Kdybych o něčem věděla, tak se neptám."

„Chystá se vánoční ples."

„Ó bóže," zasténal Uchiha.

„Vždyť tu nejsou žádní chlapci," svraštil obočí Neji. „To budou tančit dívky... To budeme tančit jenom mezi sebou?"

„Ne," řekla Hinata. Její výraz se až podezřele podobal zlomyslnému šklebu. „Paní ředitelka nám zařídila tanečníky. Z daleké školy... Nějací studenti herectví nebo co."

V chlapcích by se krve nedořezal.

o o o

„KANKURO, TY HAJZLE!"

„Veselé Vánoce!"

„PROČ JSI MI NEDAL VĚDĚT?"

„A proč bych měl?"

„PLES! Říká ti to něco? No? NO?"

„Jsi roztomilý, když se zlobíš."

„COŽE?"

„Mám dojem, že sis zničil mikrofon..."

_1) Sto dvacet dní Sodomy, napsal markýz Donatien de Sade. Mimochodem, pokud vás někdy zajímalo, odkud se vzalo slovo 'sadismus', naleznete odpověď v této knize._

_2) Chyna – Najděte si její fotky na Googlu:D_

_3) Upřímně, posedlost japonskou kuchyní mi u většiny otaku přijde neskutečně hraná. Vám ta divná sladkokyselá kombinace přijde opravdu tak skvělá a hustá?_


	10. Kakao a dortíček

Napadl první sníh. Druhý, třetí a čtvrtý sníh na sebe nenechali dlouho čekat. Byl to totiž velice dobře vychovaný sníh a jako takový samozřejmě věděl, že nechat někoho netrpělivě vyhlížet z okna, zatímco se kvapem blíží Štědrý den, zavání buranstvím. Ne, tento sníh plnil své povinnosti svědomitě.

(Čímž se lišil od sněhu, který by se v téže době mohl dávno snášet na území České republiky. V tomto sněhu byste nenašli ani špetku řemeslnické cti. Všechno flákal. Občas tu a tam naházel směšný poprašek, který rázem zavalil vánoční svátky mořem bláta, a teprve někdy v únoru si uvědomil, kolik práce vlastně zmeškal, a tak se ráz naráz vyklopil. Není nutné dodávat, že obyvatelé České republiky nechovali ke svému sněhu právě vřelý vztah. O řidičích kamionů, kteří uvízli kvůli náhlé sněhové kalamitě uprostřed D1, se raději ani nezmiňujme. Být český sníh člověkem, tak dostane přes hubu.)

Kankuro se odtrhl od překrásné zasněžené scenerie tam venku a znovu upřel pohled na Temari, která zatím šťouchala dezertní vidličkou do své rakvičky se šlehačkou.

"Nežer, budeš tlustá."

"Od tebe to fakt sedí."

Kankuro se zakřenil.

Členové rodiny Sabaku se nikdy nezahrnovali lichotkami, nemazlili se a už vůbec se jeden k druhému nechovali s otevřenou náklonností. Nezasvěcený pozorovatel by pravděpodobně nabyl dojmu, že mezi rodinnými příslušníky vládne skrytá válka plná ostrých nót a skrytých výhrůžek krutou a pomalou smrtí. Nejmladší výhonky rodu, tři sourozenci, se pak navzájem láskyplně oslovovali slovy, které kdekoli jinde plnily účel těch nejsprostších urážek.

Jenže, jak už to bývá, nic není takové, jak se na první pohled zdá. Bystrý divák by brzy objevil, že se pod nánosem vší agresivity, ostrých loktů, jedovatých poznámek a ustavičného popichování skrývá bezbřehá láska a pevné přesvědčení, že co tě nezabije, to tě posílí. Podle této filozofie by nyní síla a odolnost členů rodiny Sabaku dosahovala alespoň úrovně Godzilly.

"Dělo se něco nového u vás?" zeptal se nenápadně. Temari slízla trochu šlehačky z vidličky.

"Jestli to měl být nenápadný pokus vyzvědět něco o těch třech šašcích..."

"Třech?" Kankuro byl nevinnost sama.

"Poslal jsi _Gaaru_."

"Aha."

"Ty jsi mi ho prostě předhodil a myslel sis, že si nevšimnu těch dvou... individuí?"

"Uznávám, že tebe neměli šanci obalamutit, sestřičko," usmál se Kankuro do své horké čokolády.

"Nemají ani páru o tom, jak se chovat!"

"A právě proto jsem je poslal k vám."

"To sice zní jako relativně chytrý plán... na tebe," odtušila Temari, "jenže jsi jim měl předtím dát něco přečíst."

"Romantickou mangu?"

"Měla jsem spíš na mysli něco jako 'Děvčátko, na slovíčko'."

Kankuro se v duchu zhrozil.

"Hádám," zakrákal pak, "že se stalo něco velice trapného, nečekaného a extrémně riskantního?"

"No, trapné to bylo," uznala Temari. "Gaaru už chtěli poslat do nemocnice."

"To si děláš legraci..."

"Ten idiot nevěděl, kdy přestat... Jeden týden se vymluvit na, ehm, bolest břicha, je normální. Vymlouvat se na to soustavně celý měsíc normální _není_."

* * *

Sasuke seděl v kantýně, když mu cosi divoce zavrnělo v kapse. Příšerně se lekl. Pak si uvědomil, že se mu v kapse neuhnízdil žádný tvor nýbrž obyčejný mobilní telefon.

Přišla mu zpráva. Neznámé číslo.

_Ahoj krásko! Nemůžu se dočkat, až Tě zase uvidím! Těším se, až budu moct ochutnat kůži na tvém krčku... Přímo cítím tvá božská ňadra ve svých rukou, hebká a jemná na omak a voňavoučká..._ Dál Sasuke raději nečetl.

Co to mělo ksakru znamenat? Čí to bylo číslo? Nikomu cizímu své číslo nikdy nedával - a Sasuke si tím byl zatraceně jistý. Od té doby, co se jednomu bulvárnímu plátku podařilo ukořistit kontakt na jeho osobu, zažil Peklo, jaké by si nezasloužil ani ten největší hříšník.

Určitě se jedná o omyl, uzavřel celou záležitost Uchiha a zmáčkl tlačítko 'smazat'.

* * *

Nyní se přesuňme do rušné společenské místnosti.

Všude se povalovaly štůčky látek, nůžky, klubíčka, nitě, jehly, krajky, kraječky, mašle, mašličky a tu a tam ležela skácená krejčovská panna. Dívky se handrkovaly jak na burze a občas některá drcla do druhé, to když se obě sápaly po posledním metru plátna v barvě indické červené.

"To jsou moje nůžky!"

"Naval jehly!"

"DO OKA NE, TY KRÁÁÁÁÁVO!"

"Nehulákej, nebo tě přijde rozcuchat Hidan!"

"Jen to ne!" zděsila se Ino, která si toho dne obzvlášť pečlivě načesala vlasy.

Řečeno stručně: panoval tu chaos a tvůrčí nálada. Protože se dívky dohodly, že jen největší lůzr si pořídí kompletní kostým na maškarní ples v obchodě, zápolila teď každá s jehlami a nitěmi a dalšími záhadnými krejčovskými pomůckami.

Ayumi prohlásila, že se něčeho takového účastnit nebude, a odebrala se do ložnice. Vzteklá Setsuko popadla několik metrů černé látky a zmizel také. Gira zatím vrhala zoufalé pohledy k obrovským krejčovským nůžkám. Kolem hlavy jí proletěl jehelníček hozený Moegi. Hinata si cosi čmárala do skicáku. Tenten vrhla jehelníčkem po Sakuře, která se obratně vyhnula ráně a elegantním kopem z otočky ho poslala zpátky. Karin zjistila, kterým čudlíkem se zapíná elektrický šicí stroj. Ino zoufale hledala na internetu inspiraci.

"Za co půjdeš, Ino?" zeptala se Sakura.

"Vypadám jako někdo, kdo ví, za co půjde?"

"Co třeba roztomilé růžové... prasátko?"

"Jenom když půjdeš ty za hydrocefalika," usmála se sladce Ino.

A byl oheň na střeše.

Hinata už toho měla akorát dost. V tom kravále neslyšela vlastní myšlenky. Zatímco se Ino se Sakurou kočkovaly a Karin tvořila kreaci bizarnější než Frankensteinovo monstrum, popadla Giru za loket a přikázala jí, ať vezme svetr, peněženku a jde s ní ven. Gira se nenechala dvakrát pobízet a v mžiku stála připravená u východu.

"Máš všechno?" zeptala se Hinata. Gira horlivě přikývla. "Půjdeme do jedné kavárny za rohem. Je tam," Hinata věnovala škole zhnusený pohled, "ticho."

Venku bylo krásně. Prosincové odpoledne příjemně mrazilo do tváří a uší, jako by kousalo. Gira se zachumlala do chlupaté šály, a protože myslela na všechno, vytáhla z kabelky i další, růžovou se žlutými medvídky pro Hinatu.

"Jé, děkuju!"

Došly ke kavárně. Cinknutí dveří ohlásilo jejich příchod. Posadily se do útulného koutku místnosti a chvilku si jen dýchaly na zkřehlé ruce. Gira nevydržela dívat se na promrzlou Hinatu a vzala její dlaně do svých, aby ji zahřála. V té chvíli Gira si samozřejmě musela uvědomit, že je ve skutečnosti _Gaarou._

Zrudl.

Strašně.

Takové rajče vypadalo vedle něj velice nedomrle.

Asi to bylo nakažlivé, protože i Hinata zčervenala jako pořádně zralá jahoda.

Číšník si nemohl vybrat lepší chvíli kdy je vyrušit. Gaara se stačil jakž takž vzpamatovat. Aby zakryl své rozpaky nad tím, že pořád svírá Hinatiny prsty, zamrkal na pingla, svůdně se usmál a zavrkal, že si dají dvě horké čokolády. Hinata, s očima navrch hlavy, oněměle přikývla.

"To... To..." Hinata si odkašlala. "Kostým!"

Gaarovi připadalo divné, co s ní tak najednou je, ale raději své znepokojení nedával najevo - co když se jedná zase o nějaké zvláštní holčičí tajemství, o kterém má on jen vágní povědomí... Pořád nemohl vyhnat z hlavy zděšené výrazy spolužaček, když si postěžoval, že ho ještě stále bolí břicho, a pak herecky poklesl v kolenou...

Tohle patřilo do šuplíku s nápisem _Nevzpomínat!_

"Ano, kostým," přitakal pomalu. Nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že se mu místo mozku usadila v lebce růžová cukrová vata.

"Vymyslet!" Hinata se ze záhadných důvodů uchýlila k řeči ve stylu jeskynních lovců.

"Ano!"

Vytáhli papíry, pastelky a pokoušeli se tvořit.

* * *

Ředitel Sarutobi si zapálil doutník a pohodlně se uvelebil v lenošce před krbem. Slastně přimhouřil oči a vychutnával si kvalitní tabák. Chvíli se jen tak válel a oddával se blaženému pocitu tak, jak to dovedou jen staří dědci. Byl by relaxoval ještě dlouho, ale jistá záležitost vyžadovala jeho pozornost.

"Vážně si nedáš?" nabídl již potřetí doutník svému společníkovi.

"Ne, děkuji," usmál se Kankuro. "Nekouřím doutníky."

"Cigarety?"

"Ty také ne..."

"Víš, Kankuro, stačilo říct, že jsi nekuřák. Nemusel jsi ve mně vzbuzovat znepokojivé představy."

Kankuro se uculil a napil se whisky.

"Já nic neřekl, pane."

Sarutobi překvapeně zamrkal. Zatrolený zatracenec! Raději se přesunul k bezpečnějšímu tématu.

"Zařídil jsi vše kolem plesu?"

"I s dopravou."

"Věděl jsem, že se na tebe mohu kdykoli spolehnout."

"Chystám se tam zdržet o něco déle... Potřebuji si prověřit jejich přípravu."

"Jestli se neflákají?"

"Přesně," usmál se Kankuro do sklenice. "Já být na jejich místě, užíval bych si znovunabytých sladkých sedmnácti let, domu plného dívek a úplně bych zapomněl na nějakou hloupou hru."

* * *

"Vyzkoušej mě."

Sasuke si dlouze povzdechl. Samozřejmě, že perfekcionista Neji musel prudit s memorováním role už teď. Vykašlat se na něj. Ale i kdyby ho poslal do háje, Neji by si to stejně odříkával nahlas, chodil by kolečka kolem pokoje a afektovaně by přitom mával rukama. To bylo ještě otravnější.

"Dej to sem. Tak. Spusť."

"Začínáme scénou s pohřbem. A prosím tě, mohl bys říkat ostatní role? Ať vím, kde mám navázat."

"Jo, jo, spusť."

Neji se postavil do pózy, jakou zaujímají obvykle primabaleriny při prvním taktu baletu. Odkašlal si.

"_Ó, milovaní! Mé srdce pláče nad vámi... Proč, proč jen mne jste tu zanechali?"_

"Pištíš, jako kdyby tě někdo nakopl do šulína."

"Ksakru." Neji vyzkoušel několik hlasových poloh, dokud nenašel takovou, v níž mohl deklamovat své verše nahlas a přitom znít tak přirozeně a žensky, jak jen bylo možné.

"_Ó, milovaní! Mé srdce pláče nad vámi... Proč, proč jen jste mne tu zanechali? Otče. Matko. Bratře. Odešli jste z tohoto světa tiše, jako když vítr svane okvětní plátky sakur. Neohlédli jste se a neřekli jste: co ubohá Ayumi? Jak sobecky jste se zbavili svých pout! Svobodní ve své smrti, jak jen já vám závidím!"_V Nejiho hlase se nalézal nezměrný cit. V Nejiho výrazu se nalézala nezměrná agonie.

"_Ještě oplakáváš mrtvé, sestro?"_ přečetl Sasuke bez entusiasmu Gaarovu repliku. Bože, jak jen nesnášel _Tisíc květů sakury_! Jen jediné dílo překonalo imbecilitu Ninja Mstitele a právě to jedno jediné dílo jim musel Kankuro vybrat jako závěrečné divadlo!

"_Ach, Giro, drahá sestro, jak se vůbec můžeš tak ptát?"_

"_Uplynulo dost času. Odlož smutek. Rozhlédni se kolem. Co vidíš? Zlato, stříbro, sluhy a zem. Je z tebe paní. Paní._ Autor se asi snažil o rekord v patosu._"_

"_Jak jim mám vládnout, když pro žal nevidím?_ Nejmenuje se to náhodou Esmeralda?"

* * *

Po třech úporných hodinách přišli s hroznými nápady, děsnými nápady a dokonce i příšernými nápady. Gaara i Hinata se obvykle vyznačovali velkou kreativitou, avšak dnešek jim nepřál. Když vypili třetí šálek kakaa, rozhodli, že nemá cenu to lámat přes koleno. Číšník okouzleně sledoval odcházejícího Gaaru. Ten mu, ze zdvořilosti samozřejmě, zamával.

"Zapomněla sis tam ubrousek," řekla Hinata, když už byli venku.

"Jaký ubrousek?"

"Ten s telefonním číslem."

"Cože?"

Občas se Hinata podivovala nad tím, jak někdo tak inteligentní dokáže být zároveň neuvěřitelně natvrdlý. Rezignovaně mávla rukou. Pomalým krokem se vydali směrem ke škole.

"Mám mozek jako pomeranč vytažený z odšťavňovače."

"Můj mozek zase připomíná prádlo ze sušičky."

"Brr."

Procházeli liduprázdným naměstíčkem, na kterém odpolední sněhová přeháňka zanechala své stopy. Většina obchodů už byla zavřená. Jenom v krámku na opačné straně se ještě svítilo.

"To je tu pořád tak prázdno?" zeptal se Gaara.

Hinata přikývla.

Došli ke krámku. Už z dálky na ně pomrkávala cedule _Půjčovna kostýmů._ Přidali do kroku. Ve výloze se zatřpytila kroužková košile. Zaleskl se meč.

Stáli před obchodem jako dvě ledové sochy a ústa jim zela dokořán.

Podívali se na sebe.

Podívali se do výlohy.

"Hustý!"

* * *

Kankuro konečně odložil fixy. Kritickým pohledem změřil výkres. Barvičky se mu moc líbily. V duchu viděl reakce ostatních, až ho v tom mundúru spatří. Spokojeně se usmál. Zase někomu zvedne mandle. Vstal od stolu, obrázek v ruce, a šel do vedlejšího pokoje.

"Sasori?"

Jmenovaný vzhlédl od novin.

"Víš, vždycky jsem obdivoval tvoje dokonalé ruce. Tak obratné prsty! Kolik jsi toho jimi dokázal..."

"Ne, Kankuro, šít neumím."

"Ale no tak!" Kankuro mu vytrhl noviny. "Vždyť to nemůže být tak těžké! Posledně jsi tvrdil, že neumíš vařit a pak jsi připravil večeři o sedmi chodech! Mimochodem, zmínil jsem se už někdy, že vaříš přímo božsky a že bys mohl zase někdy udělat to božské fondue á la Sasori?"

"Fajn, fajn dej to sem..." Sasorimu poklesla čelist. "Ty ses zbláznil!"

"Proč?"

"Ty tam chceš jít... v tomhle?!"

"No samozřejmě."

"Ale... proč... peříčka? A rozhalenka? A třpytky? A... A..."

* * *

Stmívalo se. Konečně se odtrhli od výlohy. Hinata naposledy toužebně zadívala směrem k obouručnímu meči německého typu. Gaara jí opatrně vzal za rameno a nasměroval ji směrem ke škole.

"Půjdeme za dvě..."

"Jo!"

"Musíme sehnat roh."

"A helmy."

"To bude železa."

"Papírmaš?"

"Spíš tvrdší kůže natřená metalickou barvou."

"A jako úvodní melodii nám pustí Wagnera!"

Hleděli na sebe s tvářemi rudými radostí.

"To bude boží!"

Zasmáli se.

"A meče! Nezapomeň na meče!"

"A štíty."

"Ale hlavní jsou přeci jen ty rohy s medovinou."

"Blázníš? Kakashi nám to vypije dřív, než se tam dostaneme."

Gaara se zakřenil. Hinata se hihňala.

"Giro?"

"Ano?"

"Já to vím."

"No samozřejmě. Všichni ví, že Kakashi rád degustuje."

"To nemám na mysli."

"Tak co...?"

Někdy byl Gaara natvrdlý neskutečně.

"Já vím, že...Že..."

"Že co?"

"T-to..."

"Tak už se vymáčkni, Hino!"

"Ž-že..."

"No...?"

Hinata zrudla.

"Že jsi kluk! Muž! Opačné pohlaví! Chromozom iks a ypsilon! Testosteron! Pindík!"


	11. Korálky a smsky

„Pindík."

Padaly vločky. Stmívalo se. Kolem projela motorka. Mrzlo, až praštělo. Svět se zastavil.

„Prosím, neopakuj to," zamumlala Hinata nyní rudá až za ušima.

„Takže já jsem podle tebe _pindík_."

Považujeme za nutné zmínit fakt, že Gaarův obličej se co do rudosti od Hinatina nijak nelišil.

„Přestaň!"

„Omlouvám se, ale..." Zmateně rozhodil rukama. „Jak?"

Několik vteřin ticha a pak-

„Nejsem idiot!"

„To jsem ani neřekl!"

„Mám oči a- a-!"

„A?"

„A Neji neumí lhát!"

„Cože?"

„Neji neumí lhát," zopakovala tišeji. „Vím to od první chvíle. Proboha, přijeli jste v ten samý den a bydlíte ve stejném pokoji. Neji se mi snažil namluvit, že se ke mně nepřestěhuje, protože se chce učit _od vás_. Ani se od vás nehnul. Na tělocvik se převlékáte na záchodě. Jste tajnůstkářští. Dost mě urazil, když si myslel, že mu skočím na _takovou _hloupost."

„Takže... Neji?" Gaara se uchechtl. „A to mi, pokrytec, pořád opakuje, ať se neprozradím! To si sežere, kretén." Sotva vypustil z úst hanlivé označení před sestřenicí terče svého hněvu, zarazil se, zděsil a nabyl o několik odstínů sytější červené. Hinata kupodivu nadávku přešla bez povšimnutí.

„Taky zapomněl na to, že se zajímám o literaturu... Věděla jsem, že jsem na vaše jména už někde narazila... Nebyla jsem si jistá, dokud jsem nenašla _Tisíc květů sakury_ v naší knihovně."

„Oh."

Uplynulo několik minut plných trapného ticha.

„Jaké je tvé skutečné jméno?"

„Gch..."

Neexistovala lepší příležitost pro ztrátu hlasu.

„Co?"

„Gchhr!"

„Nerozumím... Je ti dobře? Jsi celá... celý modrý."

Zhluboka se nadechl.

„Gaara!"

Proč proboha _pištěl?_

* * *

S blížícím se plesem narůstalo ve společenské místnosti dusno. Dívky se stávaly nervóznějšími a nesnesitelnějšími. Jedna druhou se snažily trumfnout v kreativitě, která se ale bohužel pod nátlakem odmítala dostavit. Amatérské šičky si zoufale rvaly vlasy, zatímco Tenten, členka Anti Sasuke Fan Klubu házela šipky na terč, který představovala kartonová podobizna Sasukeho coby Ninja Mstitele v životní velikosti.

„Chachá! Padesát bodů!"

Za padesát bodů bylo Sasukeho levé oko. Zásah do pravého si vysloužil bodů šedesát, jelikož se oko skrývalo za rozcuchanou černou ofinou.

Neji se musel pozastavit nad tím, jaké šílenství kolem sebe Uchiha šířil. Lidé ho buď fanaticky milovali či (ještě fanatičtěji) nenáviděli. Tenten nepatřila ani k fanynkám Sasukeho, ani k zarputilým haterům. Prostě měla ráda netradiční variace na klasické hospodské šipky. Prosté. To ale nic neměnilo na faktu, že tahle verze byla neuvěřitelně morbidní.

„Bratránek povídal, že s nimi chodí do školy i Sasuke," ozvala se Karin, zatímco přišívala knoflíky k surrealistické kreaci ze svítivě oranžové organzy.

„Jaký bratránek?" chtěl vědět Sasuke.

„Přece Naruto. Říkala jsem vám, že je to můj bratránek. Přijede na ples. Vy si taky nic nikdy nepamatujete. No, to je jedno... On je to stejně strašnej debil... A určitě kecá. Pokaždé, když jsem po něm chtěla číslo na Sasukeho, tak se mi snažil namluvit, že mu Sasuke odmítá na sebe dát kontakt, že ho prej _nesnáší_. Pfff... Vždyť spolu hráli v Ninja Mstiteli. Měli by být přátelé na život a na smrt!"

Neji a Sasuke si vyměnili dlouhé pohledy. Naruto rozhodně nelhal.

„Myslím, že si Sasukeho poněkud idealizuješ," řekl Neji opatrně. „Co si ho pamatuji ze základky _já_, byl to arogantní, sebestředný prevít, který by 'gentleman' hledal ve slovníku cizích slov."

„Takže je to..." vzdychla Karin.

„Drsňák!" dokončila Sakura zálibně.

Sasukeho pohled sliboval ostré a špičaté věci.

„A navíc, nikdy neprojevoval zájem o děvčata... Jestli víte, co tím myslím," pokusil se Neji zachránit situaci. Sasuke se zoufale plácl do čela. To si ten pitomec nevšiml zuřivě růžových placek s nápisy _Yaoi for life, _kterými si Karin a Tayuya ověsily uniformy? Hyuuga právě přilil benzín do ohně, přidal střelný prach, kerosin a na závěr požár monstrózních rozměrů okořenil obohaceným uranem!(1)

Rozjařené reakce Sasuke Fan Klubu na sebe nedaly dlouho čekat.

„My dva si promluvíme," zasyčel Uchiha.

„Omlouvám se, ale jejich... myšlení se vymyká všem zákonům logiky!" ohradil se Neji šeptem. „Jak jsem mohl tušit, že _z toho budou mít radost?!_"

„Jsme tu už přes měsíc! Za tu dobu jsi mohl zjistit, že se na fanynky žádná logika nevztahuje!"

V tom okamžiku Sasukemu zavrněl mobil.

* * *

Zíral na malou krabičku už půldruhé hodiny. Byla to krabička velmi nenápadná, což považoval Itachi za velice užitečné, jelikož potřeboval krabičku, kterou by nikoho nenapadlo otevřít. Zachrastil s ní. Předmět uvnitř narážel do plstěných stěn. Spokojeně se usmál a naposledy obmotal krabičku izolepou.

„Á, tak tady jsi," ozvalo se za ním. Itachi málem vyskočil leknutím z kůže.

„Miláčku," obrátil se k ní s nevinným výrazem. „Ani jsem tě neslyšel vcházet."

Temari jenom mávla rukou. Tváře a nos měla zčervenalé chladem. Ve vlasech a na kabátě se třpytily sněhové vločky. (V té chvíli si Itachi uvědomil, jak moc je krásná. I s tím zarudlým nosem.) Všiml si dvou obrovských pytlů, které vlekla za sebou. Nelenil, přiskočil a sebral jí je.

„Co to je?"

„Byla jsem pro naše kostýmy na poště." Odhodila kabát do křesla.

„Neříkej mi, že ses s nimi vlekla celou cestu..." zhrozil se Itachi.

„Jela jsem autem." Sundala si palčáky. „Nemůžu se dočkat, až tě v tom uvidím." Na řadu přišly huňaté vlněné ponožky.

„Oh..."

„Bílé punčocháče! Nevěděla jsem, že jsi do nich takový... fanda." Svlékla svetr. „Vždycky se mi líbily tvoje nohy. V těch punčochách budou tvoje lýtka přímo famózní." Zasnila se.

„Těší mě, že ti to dělá takovou radost." Itachi odložil pytle do rohu a zakřenil se. „Budeš ale muset vydržet až do plesu."

„Ale já tě v tom chci vidět už teď!"

„Jak jsem říkal – až na plese."

„Itachi Fugakoviči, vy jste paličatý, jen když se vám to hodí."

„Culíčku můj blonďatý, trpělivost je klenotem královen a careven." Políbil ji na nos. Chtěl ji obejmout, ale vysmekla se mu.

„Smůla! Až po plese!"

„Jsi krutá, Culíčku!"

„Neříkej mi Culíčku!" Pleskla ho po všetečných rukou. „A neopovažuj se mi tak říkat před bráchou!"

„Zrovna jemu bych mohl taky říkat Culíčku. Gaara-chan je tak roztomilý. Máte to v rodině?"

„Před _druhým_ bratrem a raději budu předstírat, že jsem tu poznámku o Gaarovi neslyšela."

„Ty máš dva bratry?" podivil se Itachi. A pak mu svitlo. „No jo, Gaara se o něm zmínil, když jsme ho vyslýchali. Nejmenuje se Karuro?"

„Kankuro. Karura je moje máma."

„A-aha. Promiň?"

„Vážně, Itachi, jak je možné, že znám jména členů _tvojí_ rodiny, přičemž jsem potkala jenom Sasukeho, a ty si nemůžeš vzpomenout ani na to, že mám dva bratry?!"

„Jak se mohu bránit? Miluješ nedokonalého muže."

„Pch."

„Moment," zarazil se Itachi. „Říkala jsi, ať ti tak neříkám před Kankurem... Tím chceš říct, že mě čeká schůzka s tvojí rodinou?"

„Ne, to ne." Temari se posadila do lenošky. „Kankuro učí na té herecké škole-"

„Na té škole, kam chodí Sasuke, tvůj brácha a ten Hyuuga?"

„Jo."

„Mluvíme o _té herecké škole, která k nám pošle svoje studenty na ples?"_

„Jo."

„Takže tvůj brácha je kolega!" rozzářil se Itachi. „Kolik mu je?"

„Je o rok a půl mladší než já. A počkej, nech mě mluvit. Přijede na ples. Seznámím vás dva. Jenom tě musím varovat... Já vím, že tě hned tak něco nevyvede z míry..."

„Ale?"

„Hmm... Jak ti to přiblížit..." Klepala si prstem na bradu, což dělala vždycky, když byla nervózní. „Řekněme, že Kankuro má velice široké srdce..."

„A?"

„Velice. Široké. Srdce."

„Nechápu."

„Ach jo. Nejspíš po tobě vyjede. Bude s tebou flirtovat. Skládat komplimenty na tvé úžasně hebké vlasy – mimochodem, dneska je máš mimořádně hladké. Prosím, nevyděs se. Cílem jeho náklonnosti je celé lidstvo. Bez výjimky." Zarazila se. „Až na nezletilé. Ty nesnáší z celého srdce."

„Oh."

„Jestli se budeš cítit, že v tobě... vyvolává odezvy, nemusíš se bát o svou orientaci. Kankuro má tenhle efekt na všechny kolem sebe."

„Oh."

„Opakuješ se."

„Jenom, abychom předešli dalším překvapením... Máte v rodině ještě další podobně zajímavé lidi?"

„Definuj 'zajímavý'."

* * *

_Těším se na tebe, miláčku, kvítečku můj..._

„Který úchyl ti proboha posílá takové prasárny?" zděsil se Neji, který četl Sasukemu přes rameno.

Jak mladíci záhy zjistili, Karin měla mimořádně citlivý sluch.

„Setsuko dostala čuňáckou zprávu?! UKAŽ!" S hbitostí konkurující černé mambě vytrhla Uchihovi mobil ze sevření. Ten se sice po dívce ohnal, jenže to ho k zemi zezadu zákeřně srazila Ino. Karui nelenila a zalehla mu nohy, aby nemohl vstát.

„Nestůj tam jako tvrdý y a laskavě mi pomoz!" zavrčel Sasuke. Neji měl ale morální problém s bitím děvčat, takže Sasuke zůstal uvězněn mezi hebkými dívčími těly.

Zatím Karin vyskočila na pohovku, zaujala řečnickou pózu a začala předčítat. V Sasukem by se krve nedořezal.

„_Těším se na Tebe, miláčku, kvítečku můj. Spěchám k Tobě s tlukoucím srdcem a s touhou spalující mé slabiny jako bílý, žhavý oheň... Již brzy se setkáme. Musím myslet na to, jak z Tebe servu šaty, které urážlivě skrývají Tvou spanilou dokonalost... Zulíbám celičkou Tvou ladnou šíji-" _Zde se Karin odmlčela a přeměřila pohledem Sasukeho, který i přes všechny vycpávky a šminky zapadal do kategorie Velmi Mužný. _„...Celičkou Tvou ladnou šíji, ramínka, důlek v lokti, něžná zápěstí, křehké prstíčky. Chci vdechnout vůni Tvých vlasů, ochutnat sladkost Tvých medových úst..."_

Karin by za svůj výkon zasloužila Oskara. A taky gilotinu. Sasuke ji vykuchá. Pomalu. Pokusil se zvednout, ale společná váha Ino a Karui jej zatlačila zpátky k zemi.

Ino – zdálo se mu to, nebo na něm opravdu ležela tak, že se tiskla prsy k jeho zádům?

„_Stačí mi jediná myšlenka na Tebe, jediný obraz v mé paměti mihotavý jako motýl bělásek, a krokus mé touhy se dere z temnot vlhké hlíny vzhůru za svým sluncem, za Tebou." _Karin zírala na ukořistěný mobil, rudá jako uvařený rak. _„Vím, že mě přivítáš, sladce a teple. Dovol mi vnořit se do ohně mezi Tvými stehny..."_

Ze Sasukeho hrdla se vydralo tiché zachrčení.

Ino i Karui se svíjely smíchy, ale jejich posměch nebyl tím, co právě zaměstnávalo Sasukeho mysl. Jejich těla – tak lajdácky a nevinně dotýkající se jeho ramen a stehen! – v něm vyvolávala nemile milé odezvy... _Krokus. _Zajímavý způsob jak nazvat jeho Velký Problém.

Dva měsíce. Dva zatracené měsíce, kdy se mu dařilo udržet vlastní libido na uzdě – koneckonců, Tsunade jim hrozila odstřihnutím od budoucích generací, jestli jejich zraky ulpí na děvčatech ve jiném než platonickém duchu, tedy ne že by Sasuke považoval pubertální žáby za přitažlivé – se ocitly v trapu.

Pro zachování dekora se přestal vzpírat a vrhl zoufalý pohled směrem k Nejimu.

Neji nechápavě pozvedl obočí.

Sasuke se uchýlil k výmluvnému gestu, kdy napřímil prst v nezaměnitelném úhlu.

Neji zaklel.

V té chvíli se rozlétly dveře dokořán.

* * *

Do hospody kousek od kolejí konzervatoře od nepaměti docházeli jak studenti tak i vyučující. V zakouřeném prostředí plném všelijakých flaštiček se stíraly rozdíly mezi lidmi a leckterý zděšený student teprve zde zjistil, že ta sadistická bestie, která ho potřetí vyhodila od zkoušky hanobíce přitom evoluci, která vyvrcholila v takovém nepodarku, je vlastně v jádru velmi laskavý člověk s citlivým humorem.

Kankura by jen málokdo nazval _laskavým_ a jeho humor se nacházel daleko za hranicí stanovenou ženevskou konvencí. V této chvíli upíjel z půllitru dobře chlazeného piva.

Vedle něj seděl rozjařený Deidara, plavé vlasy rozprostřené po ramenou. Veškerá jeho pozornost se upínala k malému předmětu elektronické povahy.

„Kankuro-sensei," hlesl mladík, „vy jste fenomén."

„Já vím, že jsem. Jiraiya je ve srovnání se mnou rdící se neviňátko," zazubil se učitel. „Hlavně mu nezapomeň napsat večer, jak _slaďounké _mu přeješ sny."

* * *

„MÁME NÁPAD!"

Gaarovo zvolání nevyvolalo ve společenské místnosti takové ovace, jaké očekával. Popravdě, nevyvolalo to ovace žádné. Místo toho vstoupil spolu s Hinatou do prostoru, který připomínal spíše kráter po výbuchu Ivana(2) než místo určené pro socializaci studentek. Kromě hadrů a stužek se tu po zemi povaloval i Sasuke, jehož tvář se znepokojivě podobala ježíkovi hlubokomořskému.(3) Na Uchihovi se v kompromitujících pozicích nacházely Ino s Karui. Nad nimi stál Neji se zoufale bezradným výrazem a marně se je pokusil odstrčit. Tenten se svíjela na zemi smíchy a objímala přitom kartonového Sasukeho. Sakura a Tayuya div neplakaly a držely se za břicho.

Vrcholem katastrofického zjevení byla Karin tyčící se na gauči a se Sasukeho mobilem v rukou.

Za Gaarou se ozvalo šokované zalapání po dechu. Ohlédl se. Hinata těkala vytřeštěnýma očima mezi Sasukem na zemi a Sasukem z kartonu. Gaara přímo viděl zběsile rotující ozubená kolečka v její hlavě. Když se setkali pohledem, nepatrně přikývl.

V té chvíli se hystericky rozchechtala i Hinata.

„Co se tu děje?" zeptal se konečně.

„Gira-sempai!" zajásaly Matsuri se Sari a už se k němu hrnuly jako hladová štěňata. „Setsuko-sempai dostala svou první milostnou zprávu! Ten její obdivovatel je takový romantik! Karin-sempai nám právě přečetla tu úžasnou smsku-"

„Počkej, počkej... Cože?!"

Karin ochotně přečetla celou zprávu od začátku.

„..._Dovol mi vnořit se do ohně mezi Tvými stehny a zakusit Tvou nevinnost. Žárlím na látku Tvých šatů, že se Tě smí dotýkat tam, kam mně jsi dosud přístup zapověděla. Zoufale se těším na den, kdy se opět setkáme, má lásko. Již brzy na shledanou,"_dokončila Karin dramatický přednes.

Z Hinaty zbylo jen dusící se uhihňané klubíčko v rohu. Sasukeho výraz se dal popsat pouze jako katatonický. Zavrtal se mrtvýma očima do Gaarových.

A pak si Gaara všiml zvednutého Sasukeho ukazováčku.

_Do háje zeleného..._

Křivě zvednutý ukazováček v _tomto_ úhlu znamenal jediné. Rudý Kód. SOS. Mayday. Bylo to volání o pomoc v situaci, kterou mohl zažít jedině muž. Ani Ino ani Karui očividně neměly potuchy, co se děje s jejich spolužačkou.

Což by vysvětlovalo Nejiho bezradnost a neumělé pokusy o vyhnání děvčat ze Sasukeho nohou a zad. Na to, jak často se Neji uchyloval k bezmeznému násilí na jeho osobě, byl Hyuuga proti dívkám až směšně bezbranný.

Gaara by kamarádovi pomohl. Opravdu. Ale jak?

Jistá možnost by se našla, ale... Gaara se ohlédl po Hinatě. _Před ní_? Nikdy!

Hinata se usmívala jako sluníčko.

Neji opatrně kopl do Karui.

Karui ho popadla za kotník a zatáhla.

Ino se pohodlně rozvalila na Sasukem.

Sasuke zaskučel.

_Odpusť mi, Hinato!_

„SETSUKO-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Zoufalá situace vyžadovala zoufalá řešení. „TAK Z TEBE UŽ JE VELKÁ HOLKA! KDO JE TEN ŠŤASTNÝ? KDO?!"

Gaara skočil.

Ino a Karin se stihly odkutálet na stranu jen v posledním zlomku vteřiny. Nikdo nestál o to, aby z něj udělal bláznivý Sabaku mastný flek. Nikdo kromě Uchihy.

„JAU!" zařval Sasuke, když mu na záda dopadlo půl metráku živé váhy v kraječkách. „SLEZ ZE MĚ, TY DEBILE!"

„Setsuko má _kluuukaaa_!" zatrylkoval Gaara škádlivě. A začal ho lechtat.

* * *

Kdybyste se Sasukeho zeptali před hodinou, jestli bude někdy vděčný za sexuální harašení od Gaary, pravděpodobně by vám doporučil návštěvu nejbližšího psychiatrického oddělení.

A přesto, všetečné prsty a doteky jeho zrzavého kamaráda působily na Uchihovo libido velice tlumivě, což mu nyní přišlo náramně vhod. Skoro se mu chtělo brečet, jak rychle Sabaku účinkoval.

Přetočil se na záda. Svrhl by tak ze sebe Gaaru, kdyby se ho ten zmetek nedržel jako klíště a neposadil se mu pohodlně na břiše.

Sabaku vyšpulil červené rtíky.

_Já ho zabiju, _pomyslel si toho dne už posedmé Sasuke a vůbec si neuvědomil, jak moc se tím podobá své postavě z Ninja Mstitele.

„Tak jak jsi ho okouzlila, no? Co jste už spolu prováděli? Ty se nezdáš, Setsuko-chan, ale uvnitř tebe se skrývá tygřice-"

„Už to není vtipný."

„Ale mně to vtipný připadá." Vyplázl jazyk.

„Už to není... vtipný."

„Oh..." Podle Gaarova výrazu mu konečně došlo, že jeho intervence již nadále není nutná ani vítaná. „Takže... Cože jsem to chtěla... MÁME NÁPAD!"

* * *

O něco později, když Hinata donutila Karin vrátit Sasukemu mobil _(„Jestli jí to hned nevrátíš, budu brečet a Setsuko-chan bude taky brečet a to bys přeci nedopustila!"), _doprovodila dívka trojici chlapců až do jejich pokoje. Neji se zatvářil jako kakabus, když ji Gaara vtáhl dovnitř, ale rozhodl se, že ho za dnešní divadlo a záchranu Sasukeho nechá žít. Hinata se zahihňala a posadila se na zem. Gaara vedle ní. Oba se vesele křenili od ucha k uchu.

„Jak jsme říkali..."

„...Máme nápad..."

„...A potřebujeme s ním..."

„...Píchnout."

Neji zúžil oči. _Tohle_ se mu nelíbilo. Založil ruce v bok – vždy si dával záležet na tom, aby používal femininní gesta, kdykoli se ocitl ve společnosti Hinaty a dalšího z mladíků. Jeho sestřenka byla tak nevinná, nikdy by ho nepodezřívala ze lži, ale Neji raději neriskoval.

„Jaký nápad?" zeptal se a snažil se přitom udržet pod kontrolou krvelačnost ve svém hlase. Koneckonců, Gaara seděl vedle ní tak blízko, že se skoro dotýkali rameny! Sasuke za ním se ošil pod náporem sálajícího Nejiho hněvu.

„Já a Hinata jdeme spolu na ples, máme společný kostým." Gaarův švitořivý soprán lezl Nejimu na nervy. „Šaty ušijeme bez problémů... Jediné, s čím potřebujeme od vás pomoc, jsou helmy a štíty."

„Trhněte si nohou," zabručel Sasuke dřív, než stačil Neji explodovat nad skutečností, že Gaara bude doprovázet _jeho sestřenku na ples_.

Hinata a Gaara si vyměnili pohledy. Pak se obrátili k Sasukemu a zakřenili se.

„Víš," začala Hinata hláskem nebezpečně sladkým, „nechtěla jsem se uchylovat k vydírání, ale věř mi, že nejsi v pozici, kdy bys mě mohl posílat 'do háje', Sasuke."

* * *

Hodiny ukazovaly půl jedenácté. Sasori si protřel unavené oči. Šil se s tím zatraceným kostýmem už tři dny! Zítra ho už musí mít hotový. Proč si proboha Kankuro vzal do hlavy, že korálky a flitry jsou neodmyslitelnou součástí balonového rukávu, Sasori netušil. Už se raději vůbec nad ničím nepodivoval. Jenom si tu seděl, krčil se, slepnul při světle lampičky a přišíval štrasové kamínky.

Kankurova bláznivá kreativita ho vždy fascinovala. Vážně. Víc než jeho sklon nosit kabuki líčení, když měl zrovna pochůzky po úřadech. Fascinovala jej víc než jeho podivný humor, než jeho okouzlující komplimenty okořeněné ironií.

Sasori by ovšem uvítal, kdyby se nestával tak častou obětí právě oné kreativity, kterou tak obdivoval. Kankuro přicházel s úžasnými nápady, s geniálními nápady... A pak je všechny hodil Sasorimu na krk.

Vyjekl. Píchl se jehlou do prstu. Honem pryč od kostýmu, než ho zadělá krví.

Zatímco si cumlal ukazováček, kriticky přeměřil kostým před sebou. Pokusil se v tom představit si Kankura. Rozbušilo se mu srdce. _Proboha_.

Sasori věděl přesně, co se stane s kostýmem, až se po plese vrátí. _Naprosto. Přesně._

Zahihňal se.

* * *

Přibližně v tu samou dobu proklínal Sasuke všechny Sabaku a všechny Hyuugy, co znal.

„Tvoje sestřenka je bestie," oznámil Nejimu, toho večera již podvacáté.

„Hmpfr," odvětil Hyuuga, zatímco nanášel třetí vrstvu metalické barvy na kožený korzet, který Hinata vyhrabala bůhvíodkud. Výsledek měl vypadat jako kyrys. Sasuke právě zápolil s rohatou helmou.

Vařila se v něm krev, kdykoli si vybavil tu chvíli, kdy se na něj Hinata _usmála_...

* * *

„Víš, nechtěla jsem se uchylovat k vydírání, ale věř mi, že nejsi v pozici, kdy bys mě mohl posílat 'do háje', Sasuke."

Ticho.

„Setsuko."

„Sasuke."

Než se Gaara nadál, už ho držel Neji za krk a Sasuke se napřahoval k ráně.

„Ty hajzle zrzavej, musel jsi jí to vyzvonit?!"

„Gaara mi nic prozrazovat nemusel," přerušila je Hinata. „To jste si opravdu mysleli, že vám skočím na takovou pitomost? Neji?"

Sasuke udělal tu chybu, že se po ní ohlédl.

Jestli Nejiho Vražedný pohled připomínal ostře nabroušené sekery, Hinatin Vražedný pohled dosahoval úrovně zbraní zakázaných OSN.

„Teď se hezky vy dva uklidníte, nebo hned půjdu a řeknu jisté osobě, co jste zač."

„Ale Tsunade o nás ví," odfrkl Sasuke, pevně přesvědčený, že jí právě vyfoukl všechna esa.

Hinata se usmála.

„Já ale nemyslela Tsunade."

Její oči stále připomínaly dělové hlavně.

„Karin-chan bude mít takovou radost, až zjistí, že její idol s ní chodí do školy..."

* * *

Sasuke prohrál. Hinata ho držela ve své malé hrstičce a mávala s ním nad obrovským kotlem plného klokotajícího oleje. Byl jí vydán napospas. Jediná věc, co ho mohla v té chvíli utěšit, byl fakt, že Hinata nepatřila mezi jeho fanynky a proto po něm za své mlčení nevyžadovala nic víc než otrockou práci na kostýmu. To a nemlácení Gaary.

Doposud si myslel, že Kankuro nemá v manipulátorství konkurenci. Jak hluboce se mýlil!

Neji nevypadal, že by ho jejich tristní situace nějak výrazně překvapovala. Zuřil, to ano, ale nedivil se.

„Upřímně, spíš mě zaráželo, jak dlouho nám to u ní procházelo," řekl druhého dne, když už se uklidnil. „Hinata... umí být... dost..."

„Zákeřná?"

„Chtěl jsem říct 'nekompromisní'."

„Oh."

* * *

„Máte všechno?"

„Ano."

„Kostýmy?"

„Ano."

„Šaty na převlečení?"

„Ano."

„Čisté spodky?"

„Ano!"

„Svačinu?"

Shikamaru obrátil oči v sloup.

„Nic jsme si nezapomněli, Kankuro-sensei. Už nás takhle kontrolujete popáté. Jste horší jak moje máma!"

„Na někoho s dlouhými vlasy jsi nějak drzý. Abych tě ještě neobsadil jako Setsuko."

„A nechat Sasukeho na pokoji?" Někdo vzadu se zasmál. „Vy, Kankuro-sensei?"

„Hm... Máš pravdu," zazubil se Kankuro. „Tak pojďte, děti. Hezky do dvojic za ručičky a směle kupředu!"

* * *

_(1) Obohacený uran sice nehoří, ale Sasuke kladl důraz spíše na apokalyptickou atmosféru než na fakta._

_(2) Ivan se přezdívalo termonukleární bombě Car, kterou vytvořilo SSSR za dob studené války. Podívejte se na Wikipedii, jak velké bum! dokázal Ivánek udělat nad Novou zemí. Moc velké. Moc moc moc velké._

_(3) Ježík hlubokomořský = nafukovací ryba._


	12. Páv, prsten, Potěmkin, prasák a ples

Ples se blížil kvapným tempem. Než se studentky Dívčího internátu madam Tsunade nadály, už je od této společenské události dělil jen jedna jediná noc. Naplněné šimravým vzrušením dokončovaly poslední detaily svých kostýmů, dokud je nedotáhly k dokonalosti. Tu přidaly růžičku, tu stužku uvázanou do mašličky. Přišívaly flitry, lepily třpytky...

„Dokončil jsem štíty!" zajásal Gaara.

„Já už mám naše kopí a meče taky hotové," pochlubila se Hinata a pro demonstraci máchla mečem po krajkové záclonce. „Jak jsou na tom ti dva?"

„Neji už dodělal helmy a chrániče a Sasuke přísahal, že nám po plese narve každý kroužek z kroužkové košile do... do ucha."_1)_

„Mohla bych mu přinést kakao, aby se nezlobil."

„Přilej mu tam spoustu rumu. Věř mi, nic jiného nepomůže."

„A šlehačku?"

„Tu chci já."

„Samozřejmě," uculila se. „Hned jsem zpátky!"

Gaara sledoval se zasněným úsměvem, jak dívka vyběhla z pokoje. Jestlipak věděla, že se vydala do kuchyně s krásnou replikou kopí s ještě krásnější replikou nemluvněte napíchnutého na jeho bodci?

Podle zděšeného povyku na chodbě to už nejspíš zjistila.

Vzápětí se celá rudá objevila ve dveřích. „Pohlídej Kankura," řekla a opřela o stěnu kopí s miminem, které Gaara láskyplně pojmenoval po svém zbožňovaném bratrovi, a znovu zmizela.

Gaara se zamiloval.

* * *

Množství občerstvení, které jim Hinata toho dne přinesla, čítalo celkem: pět hrnků kakaa, šest hrnků masaly, osm bandasek kávy, čtyři konvice čaje Tuareg, krupičnou kaši, ovesnou kaši, rajskou polévku z pytlíku a nakonec devět šunkových chlebíčků. _2)_

Takto napojen a nakrmen byl Sasuke konečně schopen a ochoten dokončit svou práci. Sotva secvaknul poslední kroužek, mrštil kleštěmi do kouta a zvířecky zařval: „SVOBODA!"

„Neřvi," požádal ho Neji a ukousl si z šunkového chlebíčku.

„Nemáš nárok si stěžovat! Ani jsi nehnul prstem, abys mi pomohl!"

„Dělal jsem na helmách a na chráničích."

„Natřít a nasprejovat kus kůže by zvládla i cvičená opice, Hyuugo."

„Chceš mi tím něco naznačit?"

„Ale no tak, kluci, nehádejte se." Gaara zívl. „Co budete mít za kostýmy?"

„Můj bude prostý, černý a hlavně zahalující," zahučel Sasuke. „Odmítám ze sebe dělat debila jenom proto, že je tvůj bratr sadistický magor."

Ozvalo se prásknutí, jak se Neji sklátil z židle.

„Do háje-"

„Co?"

„MŮJ kostým!"

„Co je s ním?"

„Neexistuje!"

* * *

V téže chvíli, kdy si Neji uvědomil své neveselé vyhlídky, dorazil vlak z Tokia do místního nádraží.

Bylo devět hodin večer. Z vagónu se vyhrnula výprava studentů herectví. Kolemjdoucí museli v duchu uznat, že se jedná o rostlé, statné mládence s hezkými tvářemi. Oba učitelé za svými studenty rozhodně nezaostávali, co se přitažlivosti týče. Vysoký, urostlý Kankuro či štíhlý, křehký Sasori vyvolávali na obličejích procházejících dam a dívek zasněné úsměvy.

„Bando!"

Studenti se otočili jako jeden muž ke Kankurovi, který se toho dne oblékl výjimečně normálně – vypasovaný kabát, krajková vázanka a dlouhá černá sukně ověšená stříbrnými řetězy byly na jeho poměry velice střízlivé.

„Nyní se všichni vypravíte do hotelu, kde už jsme pro vás zajistili ubytování. Následujte prosím Sasoriho. Kibo, ty mi odneseš má zavazadla."

„Proč já?"

„Protože jsi můj oblíbený student a nedám na tebe dopustit."

Mírně se rdící Inuzuka převzal do své péče obrovský, ve švech praskající kufr. Shikamaru se uchechtl. Kiba ho kopl do holeně.

„Kam půjdete zatím vy, pane profesore?"

„Já?" Kankuro se uculil. „To je _tajemství..."_

* * *

Společenská místnost v této chvíli zela prázdnotou – s výjimkou Nejiho Hyuugy, který freneticky převracel, obracel a prošťoural snad každý kout, kde by se mohl schovávat materiál pro tvorbu kostýmů.

Mezitím Gaara klepal na jednotlivé dveře ložnic a škemral u dívek tu o kousilínek látky, tu o jehlu, tu o nitku.

Sasuke si dával spokojeně dvacet.

Hinata prohrabala svou sbírku klasické hudby, dokud nenašla CD s Wagnerovým Prstenem Nibelungů.

Neji odevzdaně padl na postel. Nic neměl. Nic! Sasuke po něm hodil polštář, neboť jej rušil ve spánku. Budoucnost Nejiho kostýmu závisela na Gaarovi... Otřásl se.

Gaara se zatím vplížil do společenské místnosti, kde na stolek rozložil nastřádaný poklad a usedl k šicímu stroji. Chvíli trvalo, než zjistil, jak to funguje. Pak už jen tvořil – i když neměl nejmenší tušení _co_.

Neji jenom doufal, že Gaara nemá stejný vkus jako jeho bratr.

* * *

Tsunade zvedla ke rtům šálek černého čaje, zatímco ostřížím zrakem pozorovala mladého muže, který se usadil do křesla naproti prazvláštně elegantním pohybem

„Doufám, že vás mí studenti nijak neobtěžovali."

„Překvapivě ne. Bála jsem se, že s nimi budou problémy – musím říct, že ve srovnání s mými telaty se chovají velice ukázněně."

„To rád slyším, paní ředitelko."

„Prosím, říkejte mi Tsunade, Kankuro."

„Tsu. Na. De." Po rtech se mu rozlil hřejivý úsměv a Tsunade se zapýřila jako dvacetileté děvče. „Mohl bych vás poprosit o laskavost, Tsunade?"

„Ale jistě."

„Můžu vidět ty tři? O samotě?"

„Nechám vám je přivést." Tsunade zapnula mikrofon školního rozhlasu. Vzápětí se budovou rozlehlo burácivé oznámení, že se slečny Sabaku, Bando a Hyuuga mají okamžitě dostavit do ředitelny. „AYUMI HYUUGA! NE HINATA!"

„Hinata...?"

„Víte, Kankuro, že jeden z těch vašich hochů tu má sestřenici? Druhý tu má sestru a třetí bratra, co učí."

„Aspoň je to v rodině," zakřenil se Kankuro a Tsunadino padesátileté srdce palpitovalo. „Temari mě už o celé situaci informovala."

Nečekali dlouho, než se ozvalo zaklepání a do místnosti vstoupila trojice urostlých, rozcuchaných děvčat v pyžamech.

„Děje se něco, paní ředitelko?" zeptala se ta s širokými rameny chraptivým altem.

Kankuro zapomněl zavřít ústa. Byli dokonalí!

„Tady někdo chce s vámi mluvit. Kolik potřebujete času, Kankuro?"

„Deset minut nanejvýš. Jste nesmírně laskavá."

„Maličkost. Jenom mi prosím nezapalte kancelář. Mám ji ráda," prohodila směrem k trojici studentek cestou ke dveřím.

Cvak, udělala klika.

Sekunda.

Dvě.

Tři.

Kankuro začínal nabývat dojmu, že se jim po něm vůbec nestýskalo.

„CO TU DĚLÁTE?!"

„PŘIŠEL JSTE SE NÁM VYSMÍVAT, KANKURO-SENSEI?!"

„KDE JSI SEHNAL TU SUKNI?! ROKY TĚ PROSÍM O TAKOVOU K VÁNOCŮM, TY PARCHANTE!"

„SER NA SUKNI, TY IDIOTE!"

„SÁM JSI IDIOT, TY KRETÉNE, A PŘESTAŇ NA MĚ ŘVÁT!"

„OBA PŘESTAŇTE ŘVÁT! MÁME NA KRKU JINÝ PROBLÉMY, NEŽ GAAROVU POSEDLOST HADRY!"

„JÁ NEJSEM POSEDLÝ! MÁM STYL!"

„Taky vás rád vidím. A musím přiznat, že se vám podařilo dokonale splynout s davem."

Trojice zrudla. Nikdo nad dvacet nemá rád, když mu ostatní naznačí, že se chová jako pubertální kobyla. Všichni si vybavili Karin.

„Pardon," zamumlali unisono.

„Skvělé. A teď proč jsem tady. Jak jste na tom s textem?"

Chlapci se po sobě ohlédli.

„Já už ho umím," řekl Neji. „Ale pořád mám problém s přednesem."

„Jak to přesně myslíš?"

„Nemám na čem založit její charakter. Má postava... je, mírně řečeno, rohožka. Absolutně se do ní nedokážu vcítit."

„Nemáš ve svém okolí někoho, kdo by ji připomínal?"

„Ayumi je dáma. Nejprve jsem si myslel, že ji vytvořím podle mojí sestřenice..."

„... Jenže u ní se pod rohožkou skrývá tank," zabručel Sasuke. „Je _děsivá._"

„Hmm..." udělal Kankuro. „Co vy dva? Gaaro?"

„Text jsem si prolétl, něco už umím. A Neji mě sere tak moc, že mi nebude dělat potíže ho nenávidět."

„Hej!"

„Ticho, Hyuugo. Ty, Sasuke?"

Sasuke se zatvářil, jako kdyby se zakousl do citronu.

Prolezlého červy.

_Nemocnými_ červy.

„Aha. Chápu." Kankuro se podrbal na bradě. „Co s tebou, chlapče..."

„Musím opravdu hrát tu prostitutku?"

„Ano."

„Vážně?"

„Přestaň se z toho vyvlíkat a ber to jako chlap."

Sasuke zamumlal cosi sprostého. Gaara mu dupnul na nohu.

„Četl jsi ten scénář?"

„Jo."

„Co ti dělá největší potíže? Kromě faktu, že tvoje postava je příslušnicí opačného pohlaví."

Když se nad tím Sasuke zamyslel, musel přiznat, že měl z trojice největší štěstí. Jeho postava – Setsuko – se mu podobala tak bizarně, až si Sasuke říkal, jestli celý ten humbuk Kankuro nenaplánoval jenom proto, aby se mu dostal pod kůži.

Setsuko byla prokleta nesmírnou krásou, s čímž by Sasuke soucítil, kdyby jeho srdce neztvrdlo pod sedimenty cynismu, který vypěstoval ranní pohled do zrcadla. Sotva začala Setsuko připomínat ženu, táhly se za ní zástupy neodbytných nápadníků nechápajících slovo ne. Kde už to Sasuke jenom viděl? Kradli jí kousky oblečení, pronásledovali ji, sotva vyšla z domu. Celé dny klepali na okénko její ložnice a doprošovali se o kousíček přízně a místo v její posteli.

A pak nešťastná Setsuko utkvěla v oku chlípného šlechtice, který ji dal unést z rodného domu. V tomto bodě už naštěstí paralely končily. Sasukeho žádná chtivá fanynka neunesla, nežádala po něm, aby se stal její konkubínou (i když si to leckterá přála, Sasuke věděl dobře, co se jim honí v jejich úchylných hlavinkách), ani po následném odmítnutí zhrzená neprodala do bordelu.

Největší problém měl překvapivě...

„Nevidím důvod, proč by se moje postava měla ujímat Ayumi."

„Hej!" ohradil se Neji. „Tohle byl náhodou jediný moment v celé hře, který byl citlivý ale ne patetický."

„Podívej. Setsuko pracuje v bordelu už pět let. Je vykořisťovaná, týraná, zničená. Bojuje o holé přežití. Řekni mi jeden jediný důvod, proč by se ujala vyhnané princezny, kterou ještě navíc pronásledují úkladní vrazi."

„Jo, úkladní vrazi. Ty mám rád," pokýval Gaara spokojeně hlavou. „Prosím, neškrtat."

„Já vám povím, co by Setsuko udělala Ayumi," pokračoval rozohněný Sasuke. „Žádnou polévku, žádné koláčky upečené z poslední nasyslené mouky. Setsuko by jí čmajzla poslední šperky a střelila tu nóbl pizdu za co největší obnos Giře."

Zavládlo deset vteřin hrobového ticha.

„Ehrm. Takže teď, když jsme si ověřili, že Sasuke oplývá soucitem sociopatického kamene a že s ním nechceme uvíznout na opuštěném ostrově , byl bych rád, kdybyste mu někdo vysvětlil, že ten bod je ve scénáři důležitý."

„Sasuke, ten bod je ve scénáři důležitý."

„Díky, brácha."

„Za málo brácha."

„Ale vždyť mám pravdu! Setsuko je nejubožejší z ubohých. Proč by se měla starat o nějakou princeznu na útěku?"

„Třeba se v ní svým způsobem vidí... Ayumi je předmětem závisti u Giry. Dívky z vesnice, odkud pocházela Setsuko, jí musely závidět stejně," přemýšlel Neji. „Nebo s ní soucítí, protože jsou obě v podobné situaci – daleko od domova, kam se nemůžou vrátit."

„Anebo po ní jede."

„Už. Nikdy. Se. Nepřiblížíš. K. Hinatě. Nikdy!"

„Ale já si to nevymyslel! Tohle tvrdí Ebizu, ten literární kritik! Ve hře našel celé pasáže, co jsou podle něj silně homoerotické!"

„Se správným výkladem je homoerotická i kuchařka Magdaleny Dobromily Rettigové."

„Jasně, Neji."

Kankuro si masíroval kořen nosu. Začínala ho z nich bolet hlava.

„Ticho."

„Huh?" Trojice mu věnovala udivené pohledy.

„Dávám vám domácí úkol."

„Cože? Máte vůbec představu, jak nám tady šlapou na krk? Jak máme podle vás stihnout nějaký zasraný domácí úkol navrch?"

„Mohl bys vědět, Sasuke, že vaše návštěva v internátě končí za měsíc a půl. A bylo mi řečeno, že po plese máte dva týdny zimních prázdnin. Času je dostatek."

„Hmpf."

„Chci, abyste mi o prázdninách každý poslali podrobný rozbor vašich postav. Berte to jako pokračování téhle diskuze, když jste se tak krásně rozvášnili." Kankuro vstal z křesla. „Také by mě potěšilo, kdybyste se při zítřejším plese chovali jako vaše postavy." Vrhl významný pohled na Sasukeho. „Nakolik vám to vaše role coby studentek dovolí. Teď když mě omluvíte, jdu do hotelu." Bral za kliku. „A mimochodem, hezké pyžamo, Sasuke. Nikdy bych tě netipoval na kachničky."

* * *

Následující den se nesl ve znamení chaosu. Studentky zdobily tělocvičnu zbavenou čehokoli připomínajícího sport lampiony a květinami, jen aby záhy vyběhly ven při myšlence, že něco na svém kostýmu nenávratně zkazily, a šly se ujistit. Bylo to dvanáct nejhorších hodin života každé z dívek – výjimku tvořily ty, které zažily branný kurz s Temari na opuštěném ostrově.

Když se musíte tři dny živit tím, co si ulovíte, přičemž vzhledem k vašim mizerným loveckým schopnostem jediná věc, co ulovíte, je vypasený hmyz, tak vám nějaký maškarní ples bude připadat úplně nicotný.

S nadcházející osmou hodinou večerní, což byl čas určený pro zahájení plesu, se studentky i učitelé odebrali do svých pokojů, aby se převlékli.

„Tohle nevymyslel krejčí, ale strojní inženýr."

Itachi měl prsty sedřené od šňůrky stahující šněrovačku. Ale stálo to za to.

Pohled na Kateřinu Velikou v nedbalkách se totiž nenaskýtal denně.

Temarino torso pevně obepínal korzet sahající do pasu a na něm visely za háčky široké obruče. Ze všeho nejvíc to připomínalo kostru jurty, kde se místo centrálního sloupu nacházely Temariny nohy v bílých punčochách vázanými podvazky.

„Začínám rozumět tomu, proč dámy každých pět minut omdlévaly," zahučela Temari a pokusila se zhluboka nadechnout. Kyslíku moc nedostala, ale zato se její poprsí stažené korzetem vzedmulo tak, že Itachiho mozek se na několik vteřin vypnul.

Zakřenila se. Políbila ho na nos.

„A teď mi podej ty sukně, miláčku."

„Ne, ne, neoblékej se." Přejel jí prsty po paži. „Kašleme na ples..."

„Když už jsi mě donutil navléknout se do tohohle mučicího nástroje, tak na ten ples _půjdeme, _i kdybych tě tam měla odtáhnout za nohu. A buď hodný kníže Potěmkin a pomoz mi s tím."

„Achjo."

Oblékání do grandiozních rokokových šatů trvalo, jak Itachi tušil, dlouho. Ještě déle trvala úprava Temariny nepoddajné kštice. Napudrování, vyčesání a zastrčení ozdob („Galéra, Temari? To jako vážně?") zabralo další hodinu.

„A teď je řada na tebe."

Itachi vrhl zmučený pohled na střevíčky s vysokým podpatkem. Zatracená rokoková móda. Neochotně se navlékl do úzkých hedvábných kalhot, bílých podkolenek a vojenského kabátce. Dokonce si uvázal mašličky. Zatímco mu Temari zaplétala cop, nasadil si klípec přes oko.

„Otoč se."

Itachi provedl krásnou piruetku zakončenou dokonalým pukrletem. Temari vyprskla smíchy a jak sebou třásla, tak jí z vlasů vypadl hrozen.

„Ještě štěstí, že to nebyla ta galéra."

„Nasaďte mi jej zpátky, Grigoriji Alexandroviči."

„Rád, vaše carské veličenstvo."

Znovu vetkl ovoce do napudrovaných vlasů. Temari vytasila vějíř a koketně jím přejela Itachimu po tváři.

„Nabídnete mi své rámě, nebo se mám na bál doprovázet sama?"

„Oh, promiňte mé nešťastné opomenutí.."

„Protentokrát vám to odpustím, milý Potěmkine. Příště vás to bude stát hlavu."

Tak nenápadně, jak to jen šlo, vylovil Itachi malou krabičku z Tajného Úkrytu.

„Tem?"

„Hm?"

Nadechl se. Poprvé v životě cítil nával nervozity. Otevřel krabičku.

„Vezmeš si mě?"

Vytřeštila oči.

Polkl.

Přikývla.

Políbil ji. Prudce.

Tak prudce, že jí z účesu vypadla galéra.

„Já se na to-!"

Itachi se rozesmál. Temari se vzápětí přidala. Sehnul se, aby posbíral úlomky nešťastné lodi.

„Skvělé. Co dám do vlasů místo ní?"

„Hmmm... Další ovoce?"

„Miláčku, moje hlava není stánek s občerstvením."

„Lásko, jsou to buď banány nebo plechové autíčko. Nic jiného tu nemáme. A autíčko je historicky zcela mimo."

Se smíchem ho políbila na tvář. Opatrně, aby nezanechala šmouhu od rtěnky na jeho napudrovaném obličeji.

„Um... přinesl bys mi ty banány? Bojím se, že se s tou krinolínou zaseknu ve dveřích."

* * *

V tělocvičně panovalo příjemné přítmí, v němž se třpytily lampiony a leskly staniolové girlandy. Orochimaru naposledy vyzkoušel zvukový systém. Tělocvičnou zadunělo chřestýší varování

„Vše je v pořádku!" zahlásil učitel do mikrofonu.

Smrtka Hidan dloubl loktem do strašáka.

„Mohl bys přestat číst tu odpornou chlípnost aspoň tady?"

„Ne," zněla lakonická odpověď. Kakashi nevzrušeně otočil stránku a četl dál.

„Vidíš, co má na sobě ten úchyl?"

„Který úchyl?"

„Orochimaru, kdo jiný."

„Hadí kněžka z Knóssu není úchylná. Je to vkusný kostým vycházející z hluboké znalosti historie starověkého Středomoří."

„Ale nemá na sobě žádný svršek."

„Vždyť má sukně a živůtek. A klobouk."

„Ale nemá nic přes hrudník!"

„No a?"

„Je to nemravné!"

„Mohlo to být horší."

„A to jak?"

„Mohl jsem mu například _nerozmluvit_ latexová prsa."

„Oh."

„Ale takhle je to dost historicky nepřesné. Člověk si nevybere."

Začala hrát hudba. Klasický rock. Kakashi se usmál pod rouškou.

Do tělocvičny se pomalu trousili studenti z herecké školy. Bylo na nich vidět, že si během studia zvykli chodit v různých převlecích, protože se i banán pohyboval s povznesenou nonšalancí. Zabrali obvod sálu, pošťuchovali se mezi sebou. Kakashi se rozhlédl po maskách.

Plavovlasý modrooký mladík, kterého poznával z nejstupidnějšího seriálu všech dob, nosil liščí ocas, uši a kožich toho nejzářivějšího odstínu oranžové, jaký kdy Kakashi viděl. Legolas s dlouhými blond loknami zkusmo natáhl luk. John Lennon mu sebral šíp a přelomil ho vejpůl. Vlkodlak s červenými značkami na tvářích se bavil s otráveně vyhlížejícím sobem. Motýlí muž o rozměrech menší planety zatím bombardoval stůl s občerstvením. V bledém tmavovlasém chlapci poznával Kakashi sandmanovského Touhu.

Do tělocvičny vplul Maito Gai. Kakashi se plácl do čela. Bože. Proč musel přijít jako...

„Bruce Lee?!"

„Bruce Lee!"

Skvělé, byli tu dva. A k nerozeznání. Jeden druhému se ukláněli, předváděli bojové pózy. Kakashi předstíral, že neexistují.

„Kdo to bude zahajovat?" zeptal se Hidana.

„Paní ředitelka spolu s učitelem, co je přivedl." Smrťák kývl hlavou směrem k mladíkům.

„Um, promiňte..."

Kakashi se obrátil k Ronu Weasleymu v nebelvírské uniformě.

„Ano? Hatake Kakashi."

„Akasuna Sasori. Kdy se objeví Tsunade? Dává si na čas."

„Nejspíš nahání studentky... Proč se nebavíš se svými kamarády?"

Ron Weasley mu věnoval rozzuřený pohled.

„Já. Nejsem. Student. Je. Mi. Pětatřicet, prokrista!"

Hidan se uchichtl do širokého rukávu černého roucha. Kakashi ho kopl do holeně.

„Mám kosu a nebojím se ji použít!"

„Bůh zakazuje násilí."

„Ne na chlípnících."

„Ty jsi neměl jít za smrtku. Ty jsi měl jít za inkvizitora."

„Nikdo nečeká španělskou inkvizici," broukl Asuma, který se vynořil zpoza sloupu. „Ignác z Loyoly. Těší mě."

„Červená vážně není tvoje barva."

„Viděli jste Kurenai?"

Červená královna na ně mávala zdálky.

„No sakra," Kakashi uznale pokýval hlavou. „Kde sebrala toho plameňáka?"

„Výprodej v zoo."

Dveře tělocvičny se znovu otevřely a dovnitř vešlo procesí prvaček a druhaček. Matsuri měla na sobě roztomilou yukatu, jaká se nosila na matsuri festivaly. V těsném závěsu za nimi...

„Co to mají proboha na sobě?"

Temari a Itachi dodrželi rokokovou módu do puntíku. I s křídově bledou tváří a zmalovanými rysy. Itachiho dokonalá lýtka podtrhovaly bílé punčochy vázané rudými mašlemi. Briliantové přezky jeho střevíců se jemně třpytily ve slabém světle. Temari se ovívala vějířem. Kakashi při pohledu na její účes seznal, že by nakrmil menší africký stát.

„Ah, Sasori," Temari přispěchala k Weasleymu. „Kam se poděl Kankuro? Tsunade ho všude hledá."

„Dostal hlad, tak si skočil do sámošky pro rohlíky. Bude tu každou chvíli."

„On tam šel v tom kostýmu?!"

„No jistě. Sám jsem ho šil. Líbí se ti?"

Asuma a Kakashi si vyměnili nechápavé pohledy.

„Jaký kostým?" chtěl vědět Itachi.

„Nádherný," ujistil ho Sasori.

„Proboha..." Temari skryla tvář za vějíř. „Chudák prodavačka z něj bude mít infarkt."

Rozzářila se světla. Na pódium nastoupila Tsunade coby Florence Nightingaleová. Poklepala na mikrofon. Ohlédla se po Orochimaruovi. Ten jí ukázal palce nahoru.

„Prosila bych o pozornost, prosím..."

Společnost na ni upřela pozornost.

„Děkuji. Vítám vás všechny na osmém vánočním plese Dívčího internátu madam Tsunade. Pro neznalé, to jsem já. Chtěla bych zde přivítat hosty ze Sarutobiho herecké Akademie. Prosím, zatleskejte jim!"

Všichni poslušně zatleskali.

Tsunade se nervózně rozhlížela. Zjevně měl převzít slovo onen záhadný Kankuro, po kterém nebylo ani vidu ani slechu. Závěsy kolem pódia se náhle rozvlnily a světlo reflektoru odhalilo nově příchozího.

Kakashimu poklesla čelist. Obecenstvo zalapalo po dechu.

Kankuro došel k mikrofonu přehlídkovým krokem a s pyšně vztyčenou hlavou.

Kdyby měl učitel popsat hercův kostým jedním slovem, použil by označení _grandiózní._

Královsky modrá rozhalenka ukazující široké plece nesla kolem límce paví a rajčí peří. Balonový levý rukáv byl ušitý z žlutého saténu pokrytého barevnými flitry vrhajícími prasátka do očí přihlížejících. Bedra obepínal rudý pás, z něhož k zemi v kaskádách splývala _obrovská_ vlečka z pavího peří, jíž si Kankuro elegantně přidržoval. Sametové, černé kalhoty doplňovaly rudé kamaše.

Kankuro se zazubil a Kakashi si všiml, že si rty a oči nalíčil fialovým líčidlem a vlasy měl poprášené zlatými třpytkami. Prsty zdobily prsteny s velkými kameny a z uší mu visely náušnice, které by považoval za přehnané i kostymér bollywoodských trháků.

_Takhle šel do obchodu? Jako vážně?_

„Vážené dámy, vážení pánové. Dobrý večer."

Šest slov plus tón, jakým hovoří lidé těsně před vášnivě strávenou nocí, a šedesát procent obecenstva zrůžovělo.

„Bylo naší nesmírnou ctí přijmout pozvání této krásné školy a jejích ještě krásnějších studentek."

Osmdesát procent.

„Tímto okamžikem..."

„Považujeme letošní ples..."

„Za zahájený!" zvolal Kankuro a Tsunade se zářivě usmála do publika.

„A nyní přivítejme studentky třetího ročníku!"

* * *

Zatím Neji netrpělivě poklepával nohou. Stál tu ve spodním prádle. Ve vedlejším pokoji Gaara na poslední chvíli dokončoval Nejiho kostým.

„Hotovo!" zajásal a přiběhl se svým uměleckým dílem.

Nejimu stačil jediný pohled, aby jeho nenávist ke Gaarovi získala rozměrů Mount Everestu.

„Děláš si ze mě srandu?"

„Ne. Proč?"

„Co to má jako být?"

Gaara neuměl šít. Proto se omezil na nejjednodušší možný tvar, což bylo cosi vzdáleně připomínajícího pončo sahající ke kotníkům. Z fialového šifonu. Zdobeného zářivě žlutými organzovými květinami. Vypalovalo to oči.

„Připravil jsem ti k tomu i věneček, hele!" Gaara vytáhl věnec z umělohmotných květů, které opižlal z vázy ve společenské místnosti.

„Ptám se znovu. Co. To. Má. Být."

Gaara se zamračil.

„Tvůj jediný kostým. A oblíkni se. _Hned_."

* * *

Sasuke opatrně nakoukl do sálu. Hudba hrála, většinu parketu zabrali tanečníci. Co nejnenápadněji vklouzl dovnitř

Někde tu zahlédl Naruta. Tancoval s Tenten, která se toho večera oblékla coby Mulan. Nepozorovaně je obešel. I když neexistovala nejmenší šance, že by ho ten idiot poznal, nehodlal riskovat.

„Setsuko-chan?"

Sasuke zasténal a obrátil se. Karin v necudném chomáčku oranžového tylu si zakrývala ústa rukou, jak se snažila nerozesmát se nahlas.

„Co je?"

„Proč sis vzala na sebe _abáju?_"_3)_

„Aspoň nevystavuju všechno na rozdíl od někoho. Co to má být?"

„Já? Já jsem slunné letní odpoledne," zakřenila se Karin a pohodila zrzavými vlasy. „A nyní, když mě omluvíš, jdu tančit!"

Sasuke ji omluvil milerád. Letmým dotekem se ujistil, že se mu niqáb nesvezl, a šel se schovat do kouta, odkud mohl pozorovat všechny účastníky plesu.

Nevěděl, z čeho se mu dělá víc zle. Jestli z Kankura tančícího s profesorkou Konan nebo z bratra, jak krouží v menuetu kolem Temari.

„Nenávidím. Tenhle ples. Posuň se."

Sasuke se lhostejně ohlédl po Nejim. Vzápětí vyprskl smíchy.

„Proč vypadáš jako hipíkova LSD halucinace?"

„To Gira."

„Mstí se ti za sestřenku."

„Já vím. Přetrhnu ji jako hada, hajzla."

„Kde vůbec je?"

„Chystají s Hinatou efektní nástup," zabručel Hyuuga. „Má na ni strašný vliv. Úplně ji zkazila!"

„Dámy?"

Oba nešťastníci zdvihli zraky, aby se vzápětí nechali oslnit tisíci glitry Kankurova kostýmu.

„Co jsem vám včera říkal?"

„Ale my se držíme své role. Poskytuji Ayumi úkryt a útěchu," odvětil Sasuke hbitě.

„Hybaj na parket."

Lullyho menuet se náhle zasekl. Sálem zazněly dramatické housle. Pak zaduněly žestě. Wagnerova Jízda valkýr. Světla zhasla. Dveře se rozlétly dokořán.

„U ODINA, OTCE VŠECH! HINAHILDO, POPATRŘILAS TY MNOHÉ DUŠE PADLÝCH? POSBÍREJMEŽ JE A DO VALLHALY JE VEĎME!"

„JAK DÍŠ, GIRAHILDO, TAK SE STANE!" zařvala Hinata a zatroubila na roh. Několik dívek vykřiklo a zacpalo si uši. Další zděšeně civěly na skandinávská zjevení před sebou.

V kroužkových košilích a dlouhých vlajících pláštích tu stály hrdě a zpříma dvě krásné valkýry. Černovlasá nesla štít a dlouhé kopí s neviňátkem nabodnutým na jeho konci. Zrzavá výhružně mávala dlouhým mečem a blýskala zelenýma očima zpod hledí rohaté helmice. Jejich kroky hřměly a chřestily. Miminko na kopí bezvládně vlálo končetinami.

„ZA ODINA!" zvolal Gaara.

„ZA FREYJU!"

Vběhli mezi tanečníky. Hinata popadla Mulan. Tenten vypískla, ale nechala se táhnout. Gaara sebral Legolase. Deidara využil příležitosti a padl obličejem na Gaarovo mohutné poprsí.

Jenže Deidara zapomněl na drobnou maličkost.

Narazit nosem do kroužkové košile si rozhodně nezapíše do seznamu příjemných zkušeností.

Publikum zaburácelo smíchy a věnovalo jim aplaus. Gaara s Hinatou se uklonili. Sakuře přistálo na hlavě zmasakrované miminko.

Rozsvítila se světla a rozehrál se valčík.

* * *

Mezitím skupinka dívek si dopřávala oddech u stolku s pitím

„Neříkala jsi, že půjdeš za Galadriel?" řekla Matsuri.

„To sice jo, jenže Thranduil je víc sexy."

„Jenže Thranduil je _muž_."

„Je to elf. Prakticky unisex," pokrčila Ino rameny. „Elfové se stejně množí řízkováním."

„Nepleteš si to s enty?"

„Hele, támhle máš soba," ukázala Kin.

„Kde? Kde?" Už ho viděla. Vyběhla za ním. „Oři můj!"

Matsuri, Sari a Kin konsternovaně zíraly, jak Ino odtáhla na taneční parket do té doby lelkujícího mladíka.

„Hmm... Vzít Ino na Hobita byl asi omyl, že?"

Obě prvačky němě přikývly.

* * *

Hrál waltz a Paví muž tancoval s carevnou. Itachi se zatím odebral ke kolegům degustujícím chlebíčky. Kankuro se zahleděl do sestřiných vlasů.

„Mám hlad."

„Ani na to nemysli, Kankuro. Ten účes mi trval _hodinu_."

„Jestli jsi nechtěla, aby ti lidi užírali z toho hroznu, tak proč sis ho tam strkala? Je to pěkně zákeřné, abys věděla."

„Je to zkouška tvé vůle, bratříčku."

„Zlá sestra. Moc zlá. A co to máš za prsten?"

„Šlapeš mi na nohu."

„Oh, promiň. Ten prsten?"

„Bude z tebe švagr."

Kankurovo obočí vystřelilo vzhůru.

„Cože? Který statečný hoch zkrotil takovou amazonku? Já myslel, že se nikdy nevdáš, protože to je proti všem tvým principům!"

„Kvůli Itachimu jsem ochotná udělat výjimku z nevdávacího pravidla."

„To je ten s tím klípcem přes oko?"

„Ano."

Kankuro ho přejel očima od hlavy až k patě. Itachi si toho všiml a zamával mu.

„Máš dobrý vkus."

„Díky."

„A on má hezčí nohy jak ty."

„Přišlápnu ti tu paví nádheru a Sasori tě zabije."

„Já říkal, že jsi zákeřná."

* * *

Když protestujícího Nejiho vytáhl na parket Lee („Jsme mladí a plní ohnivého ducha! Pojďme jej oslavit ladným tancem!"), Sasuke osaměl. Nestěžoval si. Celý ples byl pro něj jen ohavnou zbytečností plnou otravných lidí, kteří prováděli směšné pohyby. Sledoval své spolužáky, jak se pohupují v mělkém objetí s jeho novými spolužačkami. Gaara proháněl Hinatu. Sasukeho zaplavil divný pocit

„Smím prosit?"

„Ne."

„Setsuko-chan, měj slitování s mým krokusem."

Sasuke vzhlédl. Deidara se zlotřile uculoval.

„To jsi byl _ty?_"

„Čekal jsem nadšenější reakci, má lásko."

„Vlez mi na záda."

„Och, na to také dojde."

„Jak je možné, že tě ještě nezabásli za deviantní chování?"

„Nevím."

Popadl ho za ruku a než se Sasuke nadál, stáli na parketu. Deidara ho pevně držel za pas.

„Noc je mladá."

_Omyl. Noc je temná a plná hrůz._

* * *

_1) Všichni víte, co řekl Sasuke. Gaara zvolil společensky přijatelnější variantu_

_2) Ti z vás, kteří nezažili starý Advík: Měli jsme výslovně zakázáno konzumovat čaj Tuareg ve větším množství a po delším louhování. Myslíte si, že Redbull vám dává křídla? Tuareg vám narve do zadku raketový pohon a zapálí._

_3) Abája – dlouhý volný šat obvykle černé barvy, které nosí muslimky tradičnějšího ražení. Jeho účelem je zahalit vše od hlavy až k patě. Niqáb je rouška, která se nosí přes obličej a odhaluje pouze oči._


End file.
